Promesas
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: La intervención de Naraku ha complicado aun mas las cosas, y provoca con ello que Sango actúe de manera irracional. ¿Cederá ante la petición de su enemigo mas odiado? ¿o es que el deseo de venganza prevalecerá en ella? REEDITADO CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. Promesas: Revelando Sentimientos

Bien, decidi iniciar con esta historia, ya que revisando mis viejos archivos, descubri que esta es la unica que se encuentra avanzada. Así que aprovechando esta circunstancia, estoy dispuesta a actualizar y reeditar esta historia completamente. Espero que la disfruten -

"**Promesas"**

Capítulo I 

_Revelando Sentimientos_

* * *

Inuyasha y su grupo habían salido de la aldea, agradecidos de haber tenido un lugar donde reclinarse la noche anterior. Después de haber descansado lo suficiente, se encontraban listos para la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama nuevamente. Sango y Miroku caminaban atrás, conversando animadamente. Kagome los miro brevemente y sonrió internamente al recordar lo sucedido dos semanas atrás.

_+´+´+Flash Back+´+´+_

_La joven taijiya se encontraba realmente sumida en sus pensamientos, alejándose del grupo y aproximándose a un río cercano para despejar su mente. Inuyasha se percato de ello, viéndola fija y discretamente. Una chica de cabellos negros se acerca al árbol en donde se encuentra, sonriendo extensamente._

_-"Deberías dejarla sola"- murmura –"Algo me dice que ella estará bien"-_

_-"¿Y que te hace pensar que iba tras ella?"- gruñe el hanyou._

_Antes de que su discusión pudiera continuar, el monje camino cerca de ellos, preguntando por el paradero de Sango. Kagome lo miro con un poco de sorpresa y confusión, mas sin embargo, le indico el camino que había tomado. Asintiendo, Miroku avanza por el camino indicado sin decir una palabra más. Debido a tal comportamiento, el mitad demonio bajo del árbol y comenzó a seguirlo, viniendo la joven de cabellos negros y Shippou con el._

_Una vez que todos se encontraron en el río, Kagome jalo firmemente a Inuyasha por su haori, indicándole esconderse detrás de unos arbustos con ella. El pequeño zorro no podía comprender perfectamente la actitud de su amiga, pero sonrió al ver a Sango y Miroku hablando. La joven deseo poder oír lo más posible de su conversación, sintiéndose feliz por su mejor amiga. El hanyou solo pudo dar un gruñido bajo al caer en cuenta de la situación. No era precisamente lo que el esperaba._

_Los hermosos ojos se Sango se abrieron a mas no poder. Podía contar con cualquier cosa de ese monje mano larga, pero simplemente esta ocasión la había atrapado con la guardia baja, era irreal lo que había escuchado, a su parecer._

_-"¿Esta seguro, Houshi-sama?"- pregunta la exterminadora, incrédula._

_-"Por supuesto. A pesar de cómo pueda yo fijarme en otras mujeres, siempre has sido especial, Sango. Es por eso que no puedo comportarme de la misma manera contigo"- responde con una sonrisa._

_Sus palabras penetraron profundamente en ella. Para ser honestos, no creía que el pudiera ser así de sensible. Sango sonrió más extensamente al notar su cambio de actitud, al menos para una vez._

_-"¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo, Sango?"- pregunta Miroku._

_Después de escuchar eso, la joven dio un suspiro en sorpresa. Dirigió su mirada al monje, quien tenia un apacible mirar y una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. El conocía a la perfección que Sango también sentía algo por el; no por nada lo golpeaba al verlo con otras mujeres. Atontada aun por la noticia, la taijiya sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a despedir lágrimas de felicidad. Acto seguido, lo abrazo y asintió rápidamente. Miroku correspondió su abrazo de la misma manera._

_Kagome y los demás, solo miraron incrédulos la escena. La chica solo podía pensar en la felicidad que su mejor amiga experimentaba en esos momentos. Por su parte, aunque era demasiado pequeño como para comprender con claridad las cosas, Shippou sabía lo que había sucedido y compartió su alegría con su amiga del futuro. Inuyasha solo los observaba con triste curiosidad, pues no comprendía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado._

_-"¿Por qué esas reacciones?"- pregunta confundido._

_-"¡Uy, Inuyasha! A veces puedes ser demasiado infantil"- reclama la chica._

_-"¿Infantil, yo? Estas a punto de llorar y ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que dijo"- gruñe el._

_-"No es necesario"- exclama, levantándose –"Ya era hora de que Miroku-sama lo admitiera"-_

_Kagome se alejo del lugar junto con Shippou y Kirara, dejándolo solo. El no podía hacer más que fruncir el ceño. Asegurándose de que ella se había alejado lo suficiente, suspiro tristemente y volvió su atención a sus amigos. Claro que sabia que era lo que había pasado, no por nada tiene esas orejas, las cuales le proporcionan un buen sentido de la audición. Además tampoco era ningún imbécil. Solo tenia que aparentar frente a la miko. Un gruñido bajo salio de la parte de atrás de su garganta, refrenándose de ser audible a ellos. Por alguna razón, Inuyasha no podía evitar el sentirse algo molesto con la situación. Eliminando cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente, se levanto y camino nuevamente hacia la aldea, intentando olvidar el rostro de felicidad de Sango._

_+´+´+Fin del Flash Back+´+´+_

La chica volvió a sonreír y avanzo hasta estar al lado de Inuyasha. El se encontraba perdido en su mente. Desde ese día, había permanecido demasiado callado. Incluso las discusiones con Kagome habían disminuido de manera considerable. Ella se encontraba demasiado preocupada, pero sabia que seria inútil el intentar hablar con el. Sobre todo, porque llego a la conclusión de que era Kikyou la que probablemente estaba involucrada con su actitud.

-'_No puedo creer que aun siga pensando en ello'_- se dice a si mismo –'_Lo que hagan no tiene porque importarme de ninguna manera_'-

-"¿Inuyasha?"-

Kagome le detuvo brevemente, pidiendo un descanso y se dirigió al grupo, comprobando así la fatiga general. El hanyou sacudió su cabeza levemente y la miro un poco molesto. Al ver su reacción, la chica frunce el ceño y esta ocasión le exige el detenerse.

-"¡Keh! No vamos a parar aun. Es demasiado temprano todavía"- exclama.

-"Nos merecemos un descanso, Inuyasha"- se opone la joven –"Además, fue tanta tu insistencia el salir de la aldea. No hemos descansado bien desde la mañana"-

-"¡He dicho que no nos detendremos y fin de la discusión!"- gruñe finalmente, caminando al frente del grupo una vez mas.

-"Inuyasha ¡Osuwari!"- grita Kagome.

-"¡Gahhh!"-

El encanto del rosario surte efecto rápidamente, llevándolo a la tierra inmediatamente al tiempo que menciona incoherencias. Higurashi lo mantiene en su lugar hasta que el acepte el detenerse, cosa que eventualmente sucede. Encienden una fogata, con la intención de asar algunos pescados en el. Sango e Inuyasha fueron enviados a buscar algún alimento, teniendo así la esperanza de que volvieran con los mejores peces.

Ambos guerreros caminan en silencio, como si jamás se hubieran tratado. El hanyou solo la mira detenidamente, intentando iniciar una conversación con ella. Sango parecía mirar el oscuro cielo como si fuera el reflejo de sus pensamientos, y un pequeño suspiro indeseado escapa de sus labios, lo que atrae su atención.

-"¿Ocurre algo, Sango?"- pregunta de manera distante.

La joven sigue contemplando el firmamento, hasta que finalmente se detiene para observarlo mejor, sin darse cuenta de que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. A este punto, Inuyasha no sabía como reaccionar. Se sentía realmente incómodo y desamparado al hecho de que una mujer se sintiera de tal manera.

-"Perdona… Inuyasha…"- murmura sollozando.

-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"- pregunta nuevamente.

-"Solo estaba pensando en cosas, es todo"-

Inuyasha esconde sus brazos en su haori rojo, levantando una ceja en cuestión. Era obvio que no creía en las palabras de la taijiya.

-"Sango, sabes perfectamente que a mi no me puedes ocultar nada. Y de ser necesario, no te moverás de ahí hasta que me digas cual es tu problema"- bufa mirándola severamente.

-"No es nada de tu incumbencia"- responde ella con molestia.

-"Keh. Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mi"-

-"¡Claro que confío en ti!"-

-"¿Entonces porque no me dices nada?"-

Ella sabia perfectamente que el intentar hablar con el sobre asuntos del corazón, no era precisamente algo correcto. Siempre esquivaba dicho tema, era por esa misma razón que jamás se atrevía a decir algo sobre Kagome o Kikyou. Suspirando profundamente, se sienta sobre la hierba fresca, intentando controlar sus emociones. Inuyasha aun no se encontraba convencido, pero camino hacia donde su nariz indicaba que había agua e inmediatamente se perdió en el bosque, para conseguir los pescados que habían pedido.

No tardo mucho en regresar a su lado, dispuesto a descubrir la verdad. Realmente sentía curiosidad por su actitud tan repentina, ya que había comenzado a ser así desde hace algunos días atrás. Y, siendo el hanyou que es, seria inútil esconder este tipo de sentimientos. El era muy susceptible. Si hay algo que ella aprendió como exterminadora de youkai, era que ellos podían detectar fácilmente los estados de ánimo.

-"Es hora de regresar"- exclama mientras se levanta.

-"Te dije que no te moverías de ahí hasta que hablaras conmigo o que, ¿no puedes contar conmigo acaso?"- responde tomando firmemente su mano, impidiendo que se fuera.

-"Todo esta bien, Inuyasha. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte"-

-"¿Preocuparme? Claro que no lo hago. Si tengo la intención de ayudarte, es porque no quiero que pelees contra Naraku en un estado como ese. Solo afectaría en tu batalla"-

La taijiya enangosto sus ojos, claramente ofendida. Sin dar la mínima oportunidad, ella se libro fácilmente de su apretón y comenzó a caminar con los pescados que el había traído, dejándolo completamente sorprendido, confundido y molesto. Eran tantas las emociones que se habían acumulado en Inuyasha, que no sabia cual demostrar. Aunque sin dudarlo mucho, eligió la ira.

-"¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?"- gruñe.

-"¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no es nada que te importe! ¡Así que déjame sola!"-

Sin dar crédito a responder, Sango se aleja rápidamente del lugar, refugiándose en el campamento. Inuyasha suspiro tristemente al verla partir. El se sentía repentinamente frustrado y molesto, pero con todo, una sensación de tristeza embargo su ser.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo continuó con su búsqueda sobre los fragmentos de la Shikon. Ocasionalmente, el hanyou miraría a Sango de manera discreta, aun confundido sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. No podía apartar a Sango de sus pensamientos. Por petición del grupo, se reclinaron por algunos minutos ya que habían avanzado por varias horas y eran merecedores de un descanso. El monje se acerco lentamente a Sango, tomando asiento a su lado. Al verlo, la taijiya se alejo lo mas rápidamente posible de el, frunciendo el ceño en la sensación de su mirada fija en ella.

-"Iré por algunas bayas silvestres"- menciona molesta.

Kirara no dudo en seguirla, dando un gruñido leve en Miroku antes de alcanzarla y perderse entre la maleza.

-"¿Qué sucede con esos dos?"- pregunta Shippou.

-"Seguramente, Miroku-sama hizo algo indebido"- se encoge de hombros la chica.

-"Pero ella lo evita desde hace algunos días ¿crees que todo este bien?"-

Las palabras del zorrito atrajeron la atención discreta de Inuyasha.

-"Bueno, eso es extraño. Sango-chan termina por perdonarle después de golpearlo"-

-"Keh. No es asunto nuestro. Así que dejen de hablar tonterías y continuemos con la búsqueda de la Shikon"-

-"Debemos esperar a que regresen"- defiende Kagome.

-"Ya nos alcanzaran"- bufa –"Oye, Miroku. Luego piensas en Sango. Es hora de continuar"-

Inuyasha se levanta y comienza a avanzar sin mirar a sus compañeros, no tomando en cuenta la mirada de advertencia de Kagome. El houshi se levanta, fija su mirada en el camino que la taijiya tomo, y suspiro. Poco después, se encamina hacia donde el hanyou. Kagome y Shippou solo miran atónitos la escena. Ambos se alejan rápidamente y sin mas opción, la chica toma al pequeño youkai en brazos, corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

De entre las sombras, la exterminadora podía verlos partir, y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos. Sabía que tarde o temprano ellos se cansarían de esperar y se marcharían. Sango no tenía deseos de estar cerca de ellos por un buen tiempo. Ordeno a Kirara el transformarse y partir hacia la dirección contraria.

-"Arigatou… Inuyasha"-

A lo lejos, los oídos de Inuyasha crisparon lentamente. No pudo hacer más que sonreír internamente. Solo esperaba que la decisión que hubiera tomado su camarada fuera la correcta.

* * *


	2. Decisiones: Aclarando pensamientos

Capitulo II

_Decisiones: Aclarando pensamientos_

* * *

Sango viajaba sobre Kirara, mirando al frente, sin realmente enfocar su mirada en algo especial. Era fácil deducir que se encontraba en un pensamiento profundo. La confusión que la invadía era inevitable. Lo que le había dicho aquel día, le parecía que finalmente era sincero. A ella no le gustaba faltar a sus promesas. Mas sin embargo, la semilla de la duda comenzaba a crecer dentro de si, alimentándose en hechos fundados. Desde la petición de Miroku, fue cuando todo cambio. No podía ocultarlo, estaba emocionada de que finalmente el houshi había confesado sus verdaderas intenciones, eso era lo que mas anhelaba desde que había comprendido que estaba enamorada de el. Pero algunos días después…

El leve gruñido de su camarada la trae de vuelta a la realidad. Sango le dedica una sonrisa, pero nadie mejor que Kirara podía saber que era solo una fachada.

-"Descuida, estoy bien. Además, ya es hora de regresar a la aldea de taijiya… tiene mucho que no vamos a dar nuestros respetos"- la felina asiente –"Y sirve que puedo pedir un consejo"-

Animada, vuela más rápido para llegar al lugar indicado. Ella esperaba que su dueña pudiera contarle lo que la perturbaba de tal manera. Suponía que debía ser culpa del monje, siempre lo era. La neko había detectado la inestabilidad de la joven una semana después de la confesión, de la cual se entero gracias a que Sango le contó todo aquella misma noche. Recordaba que feliz se encontraba aquellos días; y repentinamente, en un giro inesperado de eventos, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

La taijiya podía divisar a lo lejos la muralla que se había construido en torno a la aldea. Estaban a pocos minutos de llegar, mas Kirara parecía un poco cansada. Acariciando las orejas de su amiga, le indica continuar. Al aterrizar, la gatita vuelve a su forma pequeña, saltando en los brazos de Sango. Sonriendo, la acuna permitiéndole un lugar donde descansar. Anduvo caminando por toda la aldea, sintiendo una pesantez en su corazón al ver la destrucción que Naraku había dejado en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Maldito sea, algún día le haría pagar por todas sus fechorías. Se acerco a las tumbas, un buen trabajo hecho por Kagome y sus amigos. Arrodillándose, coloco a la youkai en la tierra, juntando sus manos y murmurando una pequeña oración en su memoria.

Ahí paso alrededor de dos horas, dando una leve inclinación al terminar de colocar algunas cuantas flores por tumba. Kirara maulló, pareciendo preocupada por su dueña. Cuando fue acariciada, maulló una vez más, sin despegar su vista de ella. Sus grandes ojos rojos le miraban con detenimiento, y podía detectar la confusión, tristeza, engaño y… alguna otra emoción que simplemente no podía comprender. Todo indicaba que era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba a la taijiya.

-"Bien… ahora será mejor que busquemos un lugar que aun se encuentre en pie para poder descansar"- la neko le sigue –"Sabes… me encuentro bastante confundida con todo esto…"-

Ella maúlla como si para preguntar a lo que se refería

–"No tengo porque sentirme de esta manera… tenia que ser justo cuando al fin encuentro estabilidad en mi vida… nunca lo llegue a esperar y menos así…"-

En alguna parte del bosque, tres semanas después

Inuyasha se encontraba bastante irritado con los acontecimientos del día. No podía creer que ellos aun seguían aguardando su vuelta. La azabacha le había pedido, insistido e inclusive suplicado que fuera en busca de su amiga, no podía esconder la preocupación que sentía por ella. El se negó rotundamente cada ocasión, diciendo cosas sin sentido, al menos para Kagome; le intento explicar lo más calmadamente posible que Sango simplemente necesitaba estar sola, obviamente no le creyó.

-"Podría estar herida y necesitar de nuestra ayuda"- insistía.

-"Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte"- comenta desde un árbol –"Es una taijiya, sabe cuidarse sola"-

-"Ese no es el punto"- reclama –"Quizá se ofendió porque no la esperamos"-

-"Keh. Ella es mas resistente, dudo que se enoje por pequeñeces como esa"-

-"No me importa lo que pienses. ¿Acaso es tan malo el hecho de pedirte que la busques y la traigas de vuelta?"-

-"Confía en mi, al menos para una ocasión: ella estará bien, solo quiere estar sola. Te apuesto a que unos días mas y ella volverá con nosotros"-

-"¿Me lo prometes?"-

-"Eeto…"-

-"Lo sabía. Pero tal vez tengas razón. Hagamos esto: si en una semana mas no vuelve, no me importara lo que digas, vas y la buscas, y si no cedes a la primera, me obligaras a usar el nenjo ¿trato?"-

-"¡Yo no tengo porque seguir tus órdenes!"-

-"¡Entonces búscala de inmediato!"-

El hanyou pone mala cara, gruñendo internamente por su suerte. A veces era mas sencillo enfrentar a un youkai vicioso que a la furia de Kagome. No tuvo tiempo para reclamar cuando ocasionalmente se les acerca Miroku, su alegre mirada ahora casi inexpresiva. Al verlo, la chica calla rápidamente, mirándole con gran preocupación. El actuaba muy extraño desde que reanudaron con el viaje; descansaron en una aldea que se encontraba cerca del camino, y después de exterminar algunos molestos demonios, se alejaron como si nada. El monje no pidió honorario alguno e ignoro a todas las lindas aldeanas que se le acercaron para agradecerle.

-"Miroku-sama…"-

-"Por favor ya no le insista a Inuyasha"-

-"Pero… ¿tu no estas preocupado por ella?"-

-"Sin importar como me sienta, esta claro que no volverá, al menos esta noche"- afirma el _–"Nuevamente…"-_

-"Oye monje ¿y esa repentina calma inusual en ti?"-

-"Inuyasha, apreciaría si no discutieras conmigo por el momento. Las provisiones de Kagome-sama se han agotado y necesitamos algo para cenar ¿sería mucha molestia pedirte que buscaras algo para nosotros?"-

-"¿Cómo es que te atreves a darme órdenes tu también?"- pide, su vena que comienza a marcarse.

-"Solo te pregunte. Si no deseas a, puedo ir yo"- exclama avanzando al bosque.

-"Ninguna manera. Será mejor esperar aquí, realmente nadie tiene hambre y podemos esperar a mañana. Shippou se ha dormido, y creo que debemos hacer lo mismo"-

Miroku asiente, no muy convencido pero opta por seguir el consejo de la chica.

A la mañana siguiente

La tensión que se sentía desde hace ya varias semanas, era inminente. Cada uno en el grupo parecía que se encontraba con desconocidos que simplemente se habían cruzado por el mismo camino y por ende, el mismo destino. A estas alturas, ya no sabían ni como actuar. Incluso el pequeño kitsune se la pensaba dos veces antes de hablar, aun a Kagome. El hanyou continuaba, como siempre, de manera protectora caminando al frente del grupo. La chica se encontraba a una distancia considerablemente inusual de su lado, junto con Shippou en su hombro. El demonio zorro miraba de manera preocupada al houshi, siendo el último en la formación.

Ajeno a lo demás, Inuyasha se encontraba en un profundo pensamiento. Se encontraba bastante tenso con todo lo acontecido en un tiempo relativamente corto. Se maldecía mentalmente, no dejaba de imaginar cual seria la causa por la cual la joven taijiya, una aliada fundamental en su equipo, había cambiado tan drásticamente su carácter, y no solo eso, sino que el mismo comenzaba a portarse de una manera completamente equívoca aun con Kagome. Involuntariamente, mira a sus compañeros de equipo, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, la que tanto buscaba durante cada noche, regresando a su mente la imagen de Sango, aparentemente dolida e irritada por algo serio.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo quieran verlo, su mirada se cruzo con la de Miroku. Y fue ahí donde logro encontrar aquella respuesta tan anhelada… tan irritante.

-"Hay que descansar"- exclama la joven miko.

Realmente no escuchando su petición, inconscientemente detiene su caminar, en medio de la nada. Por cuestión de milímetros, estuvieron cerca de chocar. Los ojos del houshi nunca saliendo de los del líder del grupo.

-"Al menos avisa cuando te detengas"-

-"Silencio. Te he hecho un favor que ni siquiera debí complacer"-

Las palabras sonaron mas ásperas de lo que el había imaginado. Kagome solo bajo la cabeza, sus cabellos negros cubriendo su rostro. A ella, parecía que todo era su culpa. Y esta ocasión, nada tenia que ver. Sentía que el temperamento actual de Inuyasha, estaba estrechamente ligado con el de su amiga. Comprendía perfectamente que, a pesar de que no lo demostrara de la misma manera que ella, se preocupaba del bienestar de Sango. Lo que no lograba ver, mas bien entender, era porque no hacia nada al respecto y solo se desquitaba con ella, aun cuando el no se diera cuenta.

-"Si no me quieres cerca, solo tienes que decirlo de frente. Sabes que en cualquier momento, puedo ir a mi casa y dejar de incomodarte. Es mas, no se porque te lo digo, seria mejor que me fuera"-

-"Dices algo sensato"-

Sus ojos demostraban un completo daño… mismo que fue apoyado con el enojo que sentía a la vez.

-"Eres un insensible… yo también lamento que se haya ido, pero tu exageras la forma de expresarlo. Ni Miroku-sama, Shippou o yo tenemos la culpa de eso"-

-"Te equivocas completamente"- murmura, reanudando su mirar frío en el monje –"Alguien aquí si es culpable"-

-"Y aun así ¿ese es motivo para tratarnos de esa manera?"-

-"Se nota que aun te falta mucho por aprender, Inuyasha. Aun sigues actuando irremediablemente, desquitando tu ira con los que te rodean"- menciona el joven de ojos azules, en tono burlón –"¿Cuándo aprenderás?"-

-"¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme y menos de esa manera!"- explota el aludido –"Ni que tu fueras mas maduro que yo"-

-"Error. Esa es una de las cosas que nos distinguen, Inuyasha. Sigues sin saber como reaccionar ante las cosas que te angustian… o te irritan y sobre todo: aun no sabes controlar el mal genio frente a los demás"-

-"¡Vuelve a decir eso, baka, y te arrepentirás de verdad!"- grita, su mano en el puño de la espada.

-"¡Inuyasha! ¡Miroku-sama!"- grita la miko _–'¿Qué es lo que les pasa?'-_ piensa asustada.

-"Por favor, dejen de pelear"- implora el zorrito.

Antes de cometer cualquier acto imprudente (mas bien una masacre) el hanyou se aleja resoplando, mas lanza una ultima mirada intensa en el monje, inspeccionándole con detenimiento y sacudiendo su cabeza en desaprobación rotunda; dándole a entender claramente que ahora mas que nunca, se apartara de su camino.

Kagome comenzaba a entender, aunque sea solo un poco, la situación. Fuera lo que hubiera sucedido, ambos estaban implicados de sobremanera. Y lo que mas le preocupaba, era que parecía ser bastante grave. Se podía notar claramente que, de no ser porque seguía en medio de ellos, cualquiera de los dos hubiera atacado al otro. Le entristecía tan solo pensar en eso… y Shippou se encontraba intimidado también, su única opción, era el seguir con ella. El pequeño siente como las apacibles manos de la pelinegra acarician suavemente su cabeza, intentando brindar cualquier tipo de consuelo y protección en el, la confianza de encontrarse seguro aun con ellos.

_-"Sango-chan… nos desmoronamos sin ti"-_

Aldea de Taijiya

Aquel relajante momento, era en verdad atesorado. Sin tener que estar al pendiente de su presencia molesta… sin tener que preocuparse de nada más… solo… paz. Era bastante raro el tener un momento tranquilo como este. Solo Kirara a su lado, no necesitaba más. La gatita maulló, como si preguntando si se encontraba bien. Y como no estarlo, podía sentirse tranquila, contando con que la neko podría prevenirle de cualquier peligro. Mas su mente pronto fue invadida por aquellos recuerdos que hasta cierto punto eran dolorosos… y no eran los de Kohaku precisamente.

Suficiente. Seguir torturándose de esa manera no le ayudaría a resolver la situación en la que se encontraba. Le parecía irreal… ya que realmente lo era. Su vida volvió a cambiar de manera tal, sorpresivamente y ella no supo como afrontarlo en el momento. Y aun no sabía como manejar la situación… y es que de cualquier manera, todo saldría mal. Y mas le molestaba que fuera ella quien tuviera que lidiar con todo, y además sola, una pesantez cayó sobre su corazón. Cuanto deseaba que todo fuera un malentendido de su parte, pero con los últimos sucesos ocurridos con el grupo, le recordaban que tristemente todo había sucedido. Y esperaba que el resultado fuera menos doloroso que el proceso. ¿Es que acaso la vida quiere torturara de cualquier manera que le sea posible?, frunce el ceño, ella nunca pidió estar en su posición actual. Bueno, ciertamente… tal vez.

Sacudió con algo de violencia su cabeza, intentando con ello, olvidarse una vez más de sus problemas, aspirando el fragante aroma de las aguas termales donde se encontraba. Una noche realmente preciosa, la luna llena en todo su esplendor, con su tenue luz brindando un aspecto más místico y magnífico, al parecer de Sango. Una suave brisa, en aquel cálido lugar, sin ocasionar estremecimiento alguno. El dulce sonido de los grillos, en verdad, algo digno de disfrutarse. Su atención fue atraída nuevamente hacia el astro lunar, quedando maravillada de su belleza. Desde pequeña solía admirarla durante horas, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Y lo mismo se encontraba haciendo ahora, cuando tenía años de dejar aquel hábito. Tristemente, fue en una noche así cuando…

-"¡Yamero!"-

Kirara se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de su dueña, visiblemente agotada debido a su estrés mental. Y es que ella no podía comprender totalmente a la chica. Podía intuir varias cosas, gracias a ser youkai y conocerla mejor que cualquiera de ellos, pero incluso le estaban vedadas muchas otras, como por ejemplo, ahora mismo. Deseaba ayudarle a sacar ese sufrimiento que tanto la atormentaba de día, demostrando su falta de concentración en sus deberes, o cuando le impedía dormir por las noches, dejándola despierta, en ocasiones, toda la noche. A sus maneras, le pedía que le confiara sus secretos: ella jamás se los revelaría a alguien, aunque pudiera hacerlo. La conexión entre ellas, estaba separándose, lo sabía bien. Tarde o temprano haría pagar a quien le causara tanto dolor y turbación a su dueña.

Sango volvió a sumergirse en las claras aguas, lavando lejos todas sus amarguras y junto con ellas, las inocentes lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Otros cinco minutos pasaron cuando decidió que era un buen momento de salir. Enredo la toalla a su cuerpo, secándolo antes con una adicional que su mejor amiga le había regalado tiempo atrás. Kagome… seria bastante duro para ella. ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas mas fáciles para ella?, la joven exterminadora, siempre de una manera u otra terminaba en medio de algo realmente serio… ya fuera con sus enemigos o sus compañeros de viaje.

Al llegar a su choza, se recostó suavemente sobre el futón, intentando conciliar algún sueño, aun a sabiendas de que no lo había logrado en semanas. Kirara seguía a su lado, velando su sueño y asegurarse de que nada le perturbaría. Pocos minutos después de que Sango se quedo completamente dormida, detecto algo por los alrededores. Silbando airosamente y erizando su pelaje, la neko sale de la choza a investigar, hasta llegar a los bosques aledaños. Quedando sorprendida al ver lo que se encontraba entre los arbustos.

Con el Inugumi

Andaban rumbo a la aldea de Kaede. No se había escuchado un solo rumor referente a los fragmentos, y si lo oían, resultaban ser una farsa. Con mucho esfuerzo, la pelinegra le convenció de poder regresar a su época, excusándose con algunas pruebas que tenia que presentar entre otros asuntos familiares. Cuando finalmente le convenció, no tardo en vacilar al recordar lo acontecido una semana atrás. Tenia la impresión de que si los dejaba solos, al regresar no encontraría a alguno de ellos o tal vez, en el peor de los casos, a ninguno. Desde ese entonces, tanto el hanyou como el houshi no se habían dirigido la palabra, y ni siquiera usaban a Kagome para enviar mensajes al otro. Era realmente serio. Shippou tampoco se acercaba a ellos por el temor de terminar también en una pelea que bien sabia que no podía ganar.

Fue hasta la llegada del ocaso cuando vieron el camino que conduce a la aldea, unos minutos mas y se encontrarían allí. Inuyasha caminaba mirando al frente, un semblante molesto. Aun no concebía la idea de lo que presencio. Y peor aun, lo comprobó. Jamás creyó tener el coraje suficiente como para despreciar a alguien que hubiera sido su mejor amigo, a quien finalmente le había brindado su confianza algunos días después de conocerse. Inaudito, no había manera alguna en que eso haría las cosas más fáciles. Ambos se declararon la guerra en silencio y así continuaría de ser necesario.

Miroku no había hablado con el desde su incidente. Pero eso no significa que había cedido ante la terquedad del mitad bestia, sino todo lo contrario, pues a diferencia suya, el planeaba mejor las cosas. Solo esperaba el momento indicado para hacerle pagar por todo. Nunca le perdonaría que se haya atrevido a tales acciones. Después de todo, el era el intruso en este caso. No podía ser nadie más. Era solo culpa suya. Recordó que, aun con sus dudas, acepto el viajar con ellos por los mismos motivos. Y aunque le fue difícil, debido a que es un monje, aprendió a aceptarlo, tal como era. Y el hecho de haberse metido en asuntos que ciertamente no le concernían a el, fue motivo suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar.

-"Bueno… yo creo que me voy"- murmura, notando que no le ponían atención alguna –"Regresare en una semana, así que no intenten matarse en ese lapso…"-

Se angustio al verlos listos para otra discusión, y ni siquiera se había ido… bufo molesta antes de susurrar su palabra mas usada.

-"¡Osuwari!"-

Inuyasha cae con un ruido sordo al suelo. Dirigió su atención al más joven del grupo, por lo que no vio la mueca de satisfacción del monje

–"Shippou… te encargo mucho a los muchachos. Vigila que no se metan en problemas y que no se hagan daño mutuamente"-

-"No te preocupes. Me encargare si me traes mas chocolates"-

-"Trato. Nos veremos en una semana"-

Sin más, se lanzo por el pozo, desapareciendo junto con el resplandor.

-"Bien. Resolveremos esto de una vez"- apunta Inuyasha, tronando sus nudillos.

-"¿Qué no escuchaste a Kagome? Me pidió que los mantuviera lejos, así que vamos, regresemos a la aldea y esperemos su vuelta"-

-"No eres nadie para ordenarme, niño. Vete tu solo"-

-"El pequeño Shippou nada tiene que ver. Déjalo en paz"-

-"Ahora también lo proteges. No creas que por eso seré más flexible. Ya le dije que se alejara por su seguridad, si el no escucha, es su riesgo"-

-"¿De verdad piensas pelear con Miroku?"- pide preocupado.

-"Keh. ¿Y tu que esperas para largarte de aquí?"-

Molesto, lo golpea con más fuerza que otras veces, haciéndolo llorar y huir con Kaede.

-"Parece que estas obsesionado… ¿acaso es tanta tu frustración?"-

-"Eso no te incumbe… mas sin embargo, es momento de arreglar cuentas"-

-"Sabes muy bien que no tienes oportunidad alguna… nunca la tuviste, nunca la tendrás"- murmura con veneno en su voz.

-"Pues tu no estas en mejor posición que yo. Tengo bastantes cualidades que aunque conozcas, dudo que practiques. Incluso yo tengo el tacto"-

-"¿Tu? Por favor, eso es imposible. Demuestras lo contrario cada vez con Kagome-sama, no seas absurdo"-

-"Y supongo que tu tienes un amplio concepto de lo que es la lealtad o en tu caso… fidelidad"-

-"Cuida tu boca"- murmura frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta acaso que alguien se atreva a decirte las cosas de frente? No me intimidas, Miroku"-

-"Tu tampoco, y si quieres seguir vivo y poder cobrar tu venganza contra Naraku, te recomiendo que te mantengas cauto con tus acciones y palabras"-

-"Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado alguno"-

-"No deberías preocuparte por lo que yo te digo, sino por las consecuencias. Solo piensa un minuto, aunque tal vez te este pidiendo demasiado, considerándose que eres tu"-

-"Cómico. Eso fue un comentario bastante infantil. Ocúpate de tus asuntos, se como manejar la situación"-

-"Claro. ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de dudar de ti?"- dice sarcásticamente –"Si eres una persona de lo mas imprudente. Abres la boca cuando menos debes y ocasionas pesares a los que nombras como amigos"-

-"Y queda obvio que estas descartado de esa opción. Por lo que a mi concierne, poco me importa lo que te pase, siempre y cuando no te metas conmigo, te aseguro que estarás bien"-

-"No lo creo, hanyou"-

-"Repite eso una vez mas"- amenaza, su mano en la espada –"Si esa palabra vuelvo a oírla, lo pagaras caro"-

-"Nunca has logrado intimidarme y ciertamente no lo conseguirás ahora. Ambos sabemos que todo esto ha sido a causa tuya"-

-"¿Acaso fui yo quien la incito? Vamos, solo tu mereces el crédito por eso"- exclama despectivamente –"A mi no me engañas. Desconozco tus intenciones, pero quedas advertido. No permitiré que nada le pase aun si tengo que deshacerme de ti para lograr tal cosa"- exclama con la Tessaiga al frente, muy cerca del cuello del monje.

-"¿Y tu crees que eso lo solucionaría? Se mas consciente: YO NO permitiré que te acerques siquiera"-

-"Ya veremos quien triunfa al final…"-

-"¡Basta ustedes dos!"-

Aquel grito provoco la atención de ambos, girándose para encontrar tan solo a Kaede, quien había sido alertada por el kitsune. Le contó brevemente lo sucedido semanas atrás, y lo que podía ocurrir en estos momentos. Ella solo los veía, intentando leer sus expresiones. Mas le fue difícil, pues Miroku solo le regreso la mirada, de manera tranquila. Y en cuanto a Inuyasha, simplemente se quedo tal cual, no habiendo diferencia alguna a diversas ocasiones; un semblante serio e indiferente como cada vez que la chica le pedía regresar a su casa.

-"Regresen a la cabaña, ya es demasiado tarde y supongo que desean cenar algo"- musita la anciana.

-"Se lo agradecería mucho"-

-"Miroku… ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Inuyasha?"- pide Shippou.

-"Por supuesto, Shippou. Ya todo estará en orden, ¿no es así?"- gesticula hacia el hanyou.

-"Keh"-

-"¿No vendrás con nosotros?"- pregunta la miko, viéndolo fijamente.

-"Iré cuando yo quiera. Déjenme solo"-

-"Miroku gano la discusión, ahora solo se va a enfurruñar"- menciona el zorro de manera ocasional, moviendo su cabeza.

-"¡Jamás perderé ante Miroku! Y mejor lárgate antes de que de verdad me enfade"- grita, golpeándolo con fuerza moderada –"No lo repetiré dos veces"-

Haciendo caso a la advertencia, corre desconsoladamente tras la protección de Kaede. Negando levemente, le indica caminar a la aldea, el monje detrás de ellos. Inuyasha solo les ve alejarse, gruñendo de manera tal que Miroku pudiera oírle.

-"Aun no termina. En cuanto regrese, veremos cual ha sido su decisión"-

-"Me parece perfecto. Descubrirás como nunca tuviste la razón"-

En el tiempo de Kagome

Kagome solo suspiraba profundamente. La ausencia de Sango, aun la sentía de manera tal como si fuera su culpa. Pero ya sabía de antemano que no era suya. Solo la del monje y el joven de cabello plateado. Aun cuando no lograba descubrir de que manera lo habían logrado. Seguramente solo fue por algo que hizo Miroku, pero seria inusual que Sango se molestara más de la cuenta con sus mañas, sin mencionar que no hallaba como se encontraba involucrado aquel rebelde.

-"¿Estas bien? Apenas si has tocado tu hamburguesa"- indica Eri.

-"Claro, solo pensaba en algunas tonterías"-

-"De seguro sobre tu novio celoso, ¿cierto?"- exclama Yuka.

-"¿Volvieron a pelear?"- menciona Ayumi, como si fuera obvio –"¿Esta vez porque fue?"-

-"Bueno… por inicio, el no es mi novio. Y ha estado más insensible conmigo de lo normal. Parece que algo le preocupa, pero no hablará. Y peor aun, esta en pie de guerra con su mejor amigo, aunque no se a ciencia cierta porque"-

-"¿No será por su ex novia?"- comenta Yuka.

-"¿Ellos? Imposible, mi amigo no esta interesado en su ex, además no la he visto en mucho tiempo."-

-"Parece que no es lo único que te inquieta"- expresa Ayumi –"¿Paso algo mas?"-

-"A decir verdad… si. Una de mis mejores amigas desapareció, y me preocupa donde pueda estar. Todo fue por culpa de ese par de inconscientes, podría apostarlo"-

-"No encuentro ninguna relación en ambas cosas"- medita Eri.

-"Comenzaron a pelear desde que ella se fue, y me preocupa bastante… parecía que…"-

-"¿Culpaban al otro de la partida de tu amiga?"-

-"Hai"-

-"Eso me parece triangulo amoroso"-

-"¿Por qué dices eso, Ayumi?"-

-"Solo píenselo y es una probabilidad alta. Según Kagome-chan, ellos comenzaron a pelear desde que se fue, y culpaban al otro, todo tiene sentido"-

-"Es cierto"-

_-'… ¿será…?__'-_

Medito detenidamente sus palabras, hallando el sentido en ellas. Lo que le ocasiono una mezcla de emociones increíble, de ser cierto, sin duda alguna los problemas apenas estaban iniciando.

-"De nuevo, perdida en su mundo"-

-"Para mi que esta pensando que ahora será la víctima de un verdadero problema en el amor"-

-"Estoy cansada de sentirme así"- menciona Kagome –"Pero no se si ella lo sepa"-

-"Solo es una suposición, no me creas. Descuida, todo se arregla si lo hablas con ellos. Los únicos que conocen la verdad"-

-"Saben, realmente me ayuda el hablar con ustedes"-

-"Para eso estamos. No lo olvides"-

-"Y si necesitas apoyo contra ese par de hombres, solo llámanos"-

Pasaron otra media hora hablando sobre lo que seria de ellas, y por que vocación se estaban decidiendo. Aunque la pelinegra participaba esta vez en la platica, a comparación de otras veces, el tema se desviaba en su mente hacia sus amigos en el Sengoku Jidai. Los problemas que afrontaban… y los que estaban aproximándose.

Se despidieron con alegría, cada quien tomando su camino. Kagome solo seguía meditando sus palabras. Esto comenzaba a complicarse cada vez más. Solo había una manera de comprobarlo. A primera hora, regresaría a la época feudal y arreglaría toda esta controversia.

* * *


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo III

_Reencuentro_

* * *

_Sinopsis: Han pasado cuatro meses desde la partida de Sango, y el grupo, a pesar de haber seguido con la búsqueda de la Shikon, ha sufrido de una pérdida importante. No solo por la ausencia de su compañera, sino también porque se ocasionaron demasiados conflictos entre ellos. Inuyasha y Miroku, cada uno dispuesto a comprobar la culpa del otro. Sin embargo, las cosas nuevamente están a punto de sufrir un cambio radical._

* * *

Con el Inugumi

Su más reciente victoria, realmente no representaba demasiado. La taijiya no había regresado hasta la fecha y las constantes discusiones entre Miroku e Inuyasha la tenían bastante alterada. Aquel compañerismo que los caracterizaba, desapareció desde su partida. Su relación con el hanyou se vio bastante cambiada también. Se concentraba mas en reclamarle al monje, que apenas si le hacia caso. De todas las ocasiones en que le pidió regresar a su casa, nunca reclamo, y cuando volvía con ellos, ya no se encontraba a un lado del pozo, esperándola. Y eso le había afectado considerablemente.

No tardo en comprender que no valía la pena intentar separarlos, ya ni el rosario era útil, por lo menos hasta ahora, ninguno se ocasiono daño físico notorio. Su pesar y resentimiento se albergaba en su mente, en su corazón… Kagome se acerco a los restos del youkai, tomando el fragmento y purificándolo instantáneamente y guardándolo en el pequeño frasco junto con los demás. Vuelve su atención a sus amigos, una vez mas peleando. Suspira tristemente. Ahora hasta peleaban por tonterías, y este era uno de esos casos.

-"Vámonos, Kagome. A este paso supongo que durara bastante la discusión"- indica el zorrito en su dirección.

-"Si…"- lo toma en sus brazos, sentándose bajo un árbol –"¿Aun no detectas la presencia de Sango o Kirara?"-

-"No, y realmente quiero que regresen. Las extraño"-

-"Yo también, además presiento que ella es quien puede detenerlos y terminar con esto de una buena vez"-

-"¿Tu crees eso?"- pide con esperanza.

-"Es muy posible. Aunque desconozco porque lo pienso así"-

-"¿Crees que estén bien?"-

-"Claro. Es una exterminadora, sabrá como cuidarse, además la acompaña Kirara, no lo olvides. Son mucha pieza las dos"-

Paso alrededor de media hora cuando finalmente se detuvieron. La joven y el pequeño ya se encontraban casi dormidos para cuando notaron el cambio de eventos. El hanyou tenía una expresión de desprecio hacia su antiguo camarada. Finalmente, envaino su espada.

-"¡Keh! No perderé mi tiempo contigo. Continuemos con nuestro viaje. Hay demasiados Shikon no Kakera esparcidos como para detenernos"- exclama comenzando a avanzar.

Sin un suspiro o reclamo, la joven se levanta y lo sigue, siendo prudente con su distancia. Uno de los peores errores que se pueden cometer ahora, es acercarse a el después de una disputa con Miroku. El houshi se acerca a ella, intentando iniciar una conversación para distraerse y olvidar su enojo anterior. Transcurrieron unas horas más antes de que comenzara a llover. Afortunadamente, encontraron una aldea al final del camino, consiguiendo refugio en una posada.

Después de cenar, el silencio seguía dominando entre ellos. Sin una palabra, Inuyasha se levanta y se acerca hacia la delicada puerta de papel, abriéndola.

-"Inuyasha… ¿A dónde vas?"- pide la miko.

-"Afuera"- responde cortante –"No dormiré en la misma habitación que el, ya lo sabes"-

-"Pero sigue lloviendo"- discute Shippou –"Mejor quédate"-

-"No voy a discutir mi decisión y menos contigo"- masculla, saliendo.

-"Será mejor dejarlo solo. Preferible así a tener que tolerar su comportamiento"- menciona el monje, tomando su té.

-"Miroku-sama…"- exclama vacilante –"Ya se es mucho tiempo, ¿para cuando piensan hacer las paces?, peleando no resolverán nada"-

-"Pero así se ponen las cosas en claro para sujetos como el, que solo conocen la violencia"-

-"Nunca te había oído hablar así, Miroku. Me das miedo"- menciona el kitsune.

-"Esto ya fue demasiado lejos. No creo que el problema sea tan grave como para enfrentarse de esta manera"- estalla Kagome –"Están actuando como niños"-

-"El problema, al parecer, siempre existió, Kagome-sama. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de nosotros dos se rebelara"-

-"Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Yo no los entiendo"-

Ambos esperaron a que el zorrito se fuera a la habitación que compartiría con Kagome, antes de continuar con su plática.

-"Eso quiere decir que… ¿Sango-chan es quien causo esto?"- pide con interés.

-"No"-

-"Entonces no los entiendo"-

-"Solo uno de nosotros tiene la culpa. Tenemos que averiguar quien fue realmente el causante de su partida y bajo que motivos. Lo que sucede es que Inuyasha me culpa a mi"-

-"¿Por qué la desearía lejos?"-

-"Lo desconozco"-

-"¿Pero que no se da cuenta de que también me esta afectando a mi?"- dice tristemente.

-"Tal vez lo hace con la intención. Solo piense de el"- explica Miroku –"Inuyasha esta mas altanero que antes, inclusive con usted, ya no le presta atención alguna"-

Kagome asiente.

-"Y además, hace un par de semanas detectamos la presencia de Kikyou y el no hizo nada al respecto"-

-"Es cierto… tampoco la ha considerado a ella, y eso que estuvo demasiado cerca de nosotros"-

-"Ya no se atreve a mirarle, como siempre sucede cuando esta avergonzado por algo que hizo… pero esta vez no es por causa de esa miko, sino que es por…"-

Con Inuyasha

-"Sango…"-

Desde su posición en las gruesas ramas del árbol, no dejaba de contemplar a la luna. El pensamiento de la joven exterminadora aun invadía su mente. Cada noche era lo mismo, su recuerdo siempre le embargaba, y la luna era el testigo silencioso de su dolor. Aun cuando presentía que ella escaparía de sus problemas… no, ella no haría tal cosa. Solo necesitaba estar sola. Pero a veces se sentía responsable por ello, después de todo, ocurrió cuando noches atrás ellos habían hablado. Esperaba ansioso su vuelta, sabia que ya no le vería con los mismos ojos, ahora era algo mas especial a el.

-'_No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti… por continuar a tu lado, sentirte aun cerca mí y comprender que es un sentimiento mutuo el que se presenta cuando estamos juntos. De verdad… te necesito. Me haces sentir alguien especial y tu proximidad aleja todas aquellas dudas y penas que aun rondan por mi mente… que jamás me han abandonado… como podrías hacerlo tú… y no es porque lo desees, al menos eso creo. Un nuevo conflicto se ha levantado, uno que me es demasiado complicado como para vencerlo… lo acepto, necesito de tu incomparable e incondicional ayuda… y es que de eso depende mi felicidad presente y futura…_'-

En la habitación, con Miroku y Kagome

-"¡Pero que atrevido!"- grita sumamente molesta –"Nunca creí que el caería tan bajo como para intentar… ¡arg! Ahora comprendo y cuenta con mi apoyo. No se saldrá con la suya, te lo garantizo"-

-"Le agradezco, pero no me gustaría verle involucrada en este problema"-

-"No es ninguno. Solo espero que ella se de cuenta y no caiga en la trampa"-

A la mañana siguiente

Apenas los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, cuando Inuyasha bajo del árbol donde había pasado la noche y camino hacia las habitaciones, gritando que era el momento de partir. Viendo que ninguno salía comenzó a desesperarse, continuo gritando, despertando a las demás personas. Pasaron 10 minutos cuando se decidió a ir por ellos personalmente, confiado en que esta vez pagarían caro el insulto. Se sorprendió al encontrar solo a Shippou, dormido sobre el futón, pero no había señales de Kagome. Avanzo hacia la habitación contigua, no pudiendo creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos: Kagome no había dormido donde se suponía, en su lugar, la encontró durmiendo junto con Miroku.

-"¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?!"- grita en un ataque de rabia.

Ambos se levantan, asustados por la potente voz, tan familiar a ellos. La chica frota sus ojos, alejando el sueño que aun tenia. Cuando enfoco su mirada al frente, se asusto al encontrarlo ahí, mas pronto recobro la compostura; se levanto y ordeno un poco su ropa y cabello, para después verlo fijamente, de manera indiferente.

-"No pienses cosas extrañas"- murmura molesta al ver su expresión.

-"Entonces explícate, ¿por qué diablos dormiste en la misma habitación que ese houshi-hentai?"-

-"No te incumbe. Pero debo decir que no es lo que te imaginas; platicábamos y simplemente nos quedamos dormidos"-

-"Oh si, gran explicación. No esperaras de verdad que me trague ese cuento"-

-"Inuyasha, no comprendo tu actitud y tampoco tenemos que explicarnos a ti"- gruñe Miroku.

-"Por supuesto que si. Kagome esta a mi cargo, por lo que me interesa y exijo saber lo que sucede con ella. Su explicación me es insuficiente e inadmisible, pues no importando lo demás, ella SIEMPRE duerme junto con Shippou y el SI durmió donde le correspondía"-

-"Ahora si te importo ¿verdad?..."- murmura dolida –"Eres de lo mas cínico conmigo. Ahora, nos estamos retrasando y ni siquiera hemos desayunado, así que ahora esperaremos hasta comer algo y continuar con nuestro viaje"-

-"Eso si que no. Ustedes se levantaron tarde y yo no tengo que esperarles. Además, quien dijo que…"-

-"¡Osuwari!"-

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para cuando desapareció el efecto del nenjo. Se sentó a piernas cruzadas, visiblemente irritado. La ira se acumulaba rápidamente en el, estando a punto de estallar. Como se atrevía ese Miroku a pasar por alto su autoridad y no solo eso, recibió el apoyo de la miko. Podía detectarlo, efectivamente nada había pasado entre ellos anoche, pero aun no se encontraba tranquilo al respecto. Además, eso le confirmaba una vez más que no se podía confiar en el cuando de mujeres se trataba.

Esta ocasión no había hecho nada, pero no debía confiarse. Y debía considerar el hecho de que, curiosamente, no se acercaba a las mujeres con quienes se habían topado por las diversas aldeas. Esto podía considerarse de varias maneras: o las veía sin atractivo alguno, o quizá… intentaba probar algo. En una de sus innumerables discusiones, Inuyasha le había confesado bajo que motivos no confiaba ya en el. Viendo bien las cosas, podía ser una seria desventaja… no, en realidad no. Ya lo había comprobado. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al pensarlo bien. Sabía que faltaba poco tiempo.

Con Sango

Viajando sobre el lomo de Kirara, intentaba rastrear a sus amigos. El tiempo en que estuvo lejos de ellos, realmente le ayudo a meditar mejor las cosas y tomar una determinación apropiada al caso. Aun le costaba trabajo aceptar que mas de una persona saldría herida por su causa, pero era algo que no podía ser evitado de ninguna manera. Rogaba que no fuera tan difícil, sin embargo. Odiaría cargar aquella culpa por el resto de su vida. Ambas experiencias obtenidas en aquellos días volvieron a su mente, una en especial, la que había marcado su destino.

_+´+´+Flash Back+´+´+_

_Sango aun se encontraba anonadada con la proposición del monje. Debido a ello, no habían salido de la aldea durante algunos días más. Tal parecía que esta vez era cosa seria, pues desde día, ya no coqueteaba con las mujeres de la aldea, y se portaba aun más atento y amable con ella._

_-"Creo que finalmente encontré al hombre perfecto"- sonríe a si misma._

_Se sienta a la orilla del pequeño río, justo donde Miroku se le declaro. Contempla las claras aguas, hasta que se formaron algunas ondas, distorsionando su reflejo. Extrañada, levanta la mirada, sobresaltándose al toparse con un par de ojos dorados viéndola fija y dulcemente, un leve brillo inusual en ellos. Que pronto desapareció._

_-"Pero que…"-_

_-"Desee estar contigo, ¿acaso no puedo?"-_

_-"No, es solo que…"- comento extrañada._

_-"¡¿Necesito algún pretexto para poder estar a tu lado?!"- gruñe claramente ofendido._

_A Sango le sorprendió su opción particular de palabras._

_-"Perdona… no debí gritarte de esa manera…"- menciona al ver su expresión._

_-"Esta bien, tranquilo…"-_

_El joven se tenso bastante al sentir su mano sobre la suya, en un intento de reconfortarlo. Lo único que hizo fue ladear su cabeza, pero sin rechazar su contacto sino todo lo contrario, sujeta con más fuerza su mano y se acerca más a ella. Por un instante se sintió bastante nerviosa y aturdida por su acción, pero no tardo en cambiar esa sensación por una de estabilidad. El sonrió al ver que no lo había rechazado, por lo que se atrevió a intentar algo más; esta vez soltó su mano y la abrazo por la cintura, atrayéndola aun más a su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando Sango intento separarse, mas el no se lo permitió. Tenía un agarre suave pero firme en ella. Cada intento era fallido, aunque sabía bien una cosa: si realmente deseara alejarse podría lograrlo, atacándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para que la soltara._

_-"¿Qué sucede, Sango?"- pregunta con calma –"¿Te incomodo acaso?"-_

_-"Pero es que…"-_

_-"Escucha, no te sientas presionada. Es solo que me agrada tu compañía"-_

_-"Lo comprendo, pero si houshi-sama nos viera…"-_

_-"Me tiene sin cuidado alguno lo que piense"- murmura frunciendo el ceño –"Yo no sabia que era un crimen el pasar un rato con un amiga"-_

_-"¿Por qué me haces esto? Sobre todo ahora que ya estoy comprometida"-_

_-"Keh. Me sorprende que aun deposites tu confianza en el"- menciona separándose levemente._

_-"Nunca he dudado de el"-_

_-"Ambos sabemos que en cuanto a mujeres se trata, no le importa nada ni nadie mas… olvidara a cualquier otra mujer… en este caso, eres tu"-_

_-"Ha cambiado y lo he comprobado. Desde ese día solo se preocupa por mi"- defiende ella._

_-"¿Eso es lo que crees?"- pide, levantando una ceja en incredulidad –"Eres muy ingenua si confías en que ha dejado sus mañas por ti"-_

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-_

_-"Hmmp. Es muy sencillo: que cuando le conviene, es mas listo de lo que aparenta. Simplemente cambio de horarios sus actividades"-_

_-"¡Eso es mentira! No puedo creer que inventes cosas como esa"- replica, levantándose._

_-"Te lo demostraría ahora mismo, pero arruinaría lo que he logrado ahora. Olvídalo tan solo un momento y piensa que yo estoy aquí… contigo"- dice, imitándola –"Yo jamás te cambiaria o dejaría por la primera mujer que se cruzara en mi camino"- toca su mejilla –"No deseo verte sufrir una vez mas por sus descuidos"-_

_-"Tu has estado…"- asume rápidamente._

_-"Si. Te vigilo día y noche y se todo lo que ese mujeriego te hace pasar. No sabes el dolor y el coraje que siento cada vez que veo una lagrima en tu rostro por su culpa. Puedo darte el cariño y consuelo que necesitas"- acaricia su mejilla con ternura, demostrando su sinceridad._

_-"¿Qué cosas dices? Pero si tu…"-_

_-"Lo único que pido es una oportunidad, Sango. Déjame amarte y demostrarte mi fidelidad a ti"-_

_Su mente había quedado en estado de shock, momentáneamente. Si se tratase de una broma, se aseguraría de que se arrepintiera de no haber muerto a manos de Kikyou. Recobro la compostura, pretendiendo no demostrar cuando le habían afectado realmente sus palabras. Dio un suspiro de resignación._

_-"No podría ser. Jamás pensaría en traicionar de tal manera a Kagome-chan y ahora menos que nunca. Finalmente houshi-sama lo admitió y tu… has llegado tarde"-_

_-"Sango…"- su mirada se veía dulce, pero confundida._

_-"Lo admito, alguna vez estuve enamorada de ti y deseaba que sintieras lo mismo por mi, no Kikyou o Kagome… solo yo…"- solloza levemente._

_Sus palabras penetraron profundamente en el. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquel amor secreto que sentía por ella y crecía a cada día que pasaba, fuera correspondido alguna vez._

_-"Ahora es tarde…"-_

_Su voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad._

_-"Espera… entonces ¿tu también me…?"- un cabeceo detuvo sus palabras –"Aun estamos a tiempo, ¡déjalo y ven conmigo!"- grita desesperado, sacudiendo sus hombros._

_-"Imposible…"- susurra esquivando su mirada._

_-"¡¿Pero porque?! ¡Si ambos sentimos lo mismo no encuentro ningún impedimento!"-_

_-"Cuando comprendí que no podría ser correspondida… intente refugiarme en el, y que también siento algo por el… …"-_

_-"No… Sango…"- musita dolido –"Bien, tomare esto con calma. Te haré una ultima pregunta, respóndeme esto y dejare de inquietarte"- dice en tono de súplica. Aquel brillo anterior regresa, esta vez, esperanzado –"Tu amor no puede ser el mismo para ambos así que he aquí mi pregunta: a quien amas mas ¿a Miroku… o a mi?"-_

_-"¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo como eso? No pienso compararlos"-_

_-"Responde, por favor. De tus palabras y sentimientos dependerán muchas cosas"-_

_La dulzura tan inusual de su voz, la manera en que toma sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, su mirada peticionaria y dorada, iluminada por esperar ciertas palabras el provenir de la boca de la joven, la incitaron a decir la verdad. Después de todo, no había nada de malo en confesarlo y había poco que el pudiera hacer para retractarla de su opinión. Soltó un suspiro y le vio fijamente, sonriendo tiernamente en el. Era raro verla sonreír de tal manera, tan dulce y tranquila, no cualquiera conseguía verla y le dedicaba una solo a el. Ya podía decirse afortunado por ello._

_-"La verdad es… que puse mis ojos desde que te conocí. Una parte me decía que debía destruirte, al pensar que tú eras el responsable de la destrucción de la aldea. Pero la otra me indicaba lo contrario, tomando la confianza en el hecho de que te negabas a atacarme y además me salvaste de mi propio veneno. Al irte conociendo, comprendí que eras alguien especial y que se podía confiar en ti. Me atraías, pero vi que eras imposible para mi, ya que estaba de por medio Kagome-chan. Y perdí la mayoría de mi esperanza al saber sobre Kikyou… no había lugar para mi…"-_

_-"Gracias… eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír"-_

_Con su mano derecha levanta su cabeza, admirando aquellos ojos castaños, brillando a unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían detenido antes de resbalar por sus mejillas. Con el dorso, limpio la humedad y con súbita delicadeza, poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Un beso suave, sincero. La joven intento separarse una vez mas, pero recordando lo que confeso segundos atrás, correspondió su caricia. _

_Mas confiado, sus manos se dirigen a su cintura, asegurándose así de que ella no se movería y disfrutar de aquel embriagante sabor de sus labios todo el tiempo posible. Estaba casi seguro de que no tendría otro tipo de oportunidades como esta. Intento algo mas, recorriendo con sus afiladas garras su espalda, con movimientos bastante sensuales. Esta acción provoco que la taijiya soltara un suspiro, arqueando levemente su cabeza, cosa que el aprovecho para separarse de sus labios y disfrutar de su cuello, besándolo, explorándolo, conteniendo el deseo de marcarla como suya en ese mismo momento. _

_Pronto regreso a su boca, internando su lengua en aquella dulce cavidad y degustándola con desesperación. Sus quejidos lo volvían loco y la obligo a caer sobre sus rodillas, y sin soltarla un solo momento. Inuyasha la fue recostando en la suave hierba, mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar también aquel cuerpo que tanto le atraía, colocándola sobre sus piernas, acariciándolas por encima de las ropas, odiando que su kimono le impidiera ir más lejos. _

_Ella, por su parte, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, disfrutando de aquella calidez que su cuerpo le brindaba, explorándolo también. Un cuerpo resistente, de muy buen ver y bien entonado. Se sentía segura y amada, deseaba que el momento nunca terminara. Solo pensaba en lo que había dicho… el estaba aquí, con ella. Al sentir sus manos en sus piernas, la invadió el pensamiento de culpabilidad, que tal vez no era lo correcto, mas su cuerpo le traiciono, acercándose mas a el, sus manos recorriendo su pecho, sintiendo aquellos músculos bien definidos anhelando por mas. Kami, podría perderse en aquel mundo de ensoñación que las manos que supuestamente habían sido concebidas para matar, le estaban mostrando en este momento con tan excitantes y simples caricias. No quería, pero debía parar ahora mismo._

_La magia de aquel momento fue destruida por el mismo Inuyasha, quien se incorporo, viendo a la joven confundida, nerviosa y… avergonzada. Eso le hizo reaccionar. No era lo que el hubiera esperado y se maldijo internamente por no poder controlar sus impulsos. La amaba… pero esta no era la forma. Así lo haría cualquier youkai. El lo deseaba de una manera diferente._

_-"Perdóname, Sango. Soy un estúpido, jamás quise… espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad… por favor, no pienses mal de mi"-_

_-"también fue culpa mía, no debí… dejarme llevar tan fácilmente… yo…"- balbucea, acomodándose el kimono._

_-"Shhh…"- le pone un dedo sobre la boca –"El único culpable soy yo. Será mejor que me vaya, pero que te quede claro algo: ahora que conozco la verdad, no descansare hasta lograr que vengas conmigo. Te amo, y eso nada lo va a cambiar"-_

_-"Inuyasha…"-_

_Le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja, aun regañándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sango lo sigue con la mirada, aturdida aun por los eventos. Rebobino todo para darse de cuenta de cómo había empezado, recordando que inicio con un beso, pero no cualquiera, sino el primero. El hanyou, efectivamente, le había dado su primer beso, eso lo hacia mas especial a ella, pero también le invadió otro sentimiento al respecto. Regreso su atención cuando le volvió a los oídos la voz del joven de cabello plateado, a pesar de la distancia, noto su rostro serio._

_-"Lo del monje no era broma, ni un truco. Mantente alerta, es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos y estés preparada"- menciona antes de desaparecer._

_Y dicho y hecho, cuando regreso a la choza donde dormiría, no pudo evitar oír unas cuantas voces. Curiosa, decidió investigar, pues quien estaría a tales horas de la madrugada platicando así. Su mundo se derrumbo al ver a Miroku rodeado de varias mujeres, las más bonitas de la aldea, llenándolo de alabanzas y sutiles caricias. _

-"Hmmp. Es muy sencillo: que cuando le conviene, es mas listo de lo que aparenta. Simplemente cambio de horarios sus actividades"-

_Las palabras le retumbaron en la mente, causando más dolor en ella. Al haberlo comprobado de esa manera, decidió no precipitarse y darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero no le duro mucho; fue tanto su coraje, que no le hablo e impedía que se le acercara. Poco después, se fue en su propio viaje, decidida a pensar._

_+´+´+Fin del Flash Back+´+´+_

Sintió como la felina se tensaba y aumentaba su velocidad, en dirección del este. Ella no tardo en detectar la presencia de ciertos youkai, mas al sentir sus auras más detenidamente, los identifico como escorpiones. Una muy mala señal. Lo alarmante es que era todo un grupo, cosa inusual en su especie. Se preocupo más al ver que su blanco era una aldea, no muy lejana.

-"¡Corre, Kirara!"-

En cuestión de minutos dio alcance al objetivo. Al llegar a la aldea, había grandes daños materiales, pero más, humanas. Varias personas huían despavoridas de los mortales aguijones venenosos. Sango salto, su traje de taijiya listo y preparado para la próxima batalla a venir. Una de extremo cuidado.

-"¡Hiraikotsu!"-

Con suma destreza y agilidad, el veloz boomerang se dirige hacia el aguijón, fallando en el primer intento, debido a que el escorpión se movió rápidamente, mas logro cortar su objetivo a su vuelta. La bestia ruge en dolor, e iracunda, se lanza sobre Sango. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la joven toma de la cintilla su gigante arma, avanzando hacia el demonio enfurecido. Desenvaina su katana, en caso de ser necesaria. Le coloca alguna sustancia, con la esperanza de lograr infligir algún daño en su cuerpo. Sabia de antemano que era vano intentar cortar la piel con su filo, era demasiado gruesa.

Kirara se encargaba de otro, atacándolo en diversas secciones de su cuerpo, cuidadosa de su distancia del aguijón ponzoñoso. Así estuvo con tres más; habiéndolos debilitado, su dueña se encargaba de darles el tiro de gracia. Su trabajo en equipo había mejorado desde que se fueron, había que reconocerlo. Al ver la sangre, también venenosa, el salir de una herida del lado derecho debido a la fuerza del Hiraikotsu, confirmaron que su misión había terminado. Ese había sido el último monstruo. Cuando su arma regreso a su mano, sonrió complacida al ver su labor bien cumplida.

-"Gracias, taijiya-sama. ¿Cómo podríamos pagarle por sus servicios?"- exclama un aldeano.

-"No será necesario"- menciona alegre, recibiendo a la gatita en sus brazos –"Es un placer ayudar"-

-"El terrateniente le ha invitado a descansar en su palacio. Por favor, le insisto que acepte la invitación"-

-"Es que llevo un poco de prisa"-

-"No aceptaremos una negativa. Sígame"-

Sango termino aceptando debido a su educación, y porque en verdad estaba un poco cansada. No había probado alimento desde la mañana. Y seria una buena oportunidad para que su compañera descansara, así que viéndolo bien, no había inconveniente alguno.

Con el Inugumi

El grupo se dirigía lo más rápidamente posible al lugar donde se había detectado la sangre humana. Su olfato nunca le engañaba y podía detectar que el problema era realmente serio. En ocasiones pasadas se había enfrentado a escorpiones, criaturas bastante salvajes; comprendía su nivel de peligrosidad. Corría a velocidad asombrosa, Kagome bien sujeta para evitar caerse.

-"Date prisa, monje. Ni creas que te vamos a esperar"-

-"Deja de ser tan grosero con el. Recuerda que ahora va a pie, se mas comprensible"-

-"Entonces que mueran los habitantes, me parece un buen cambio"-

-"Tiene razón, ustedes adelántense, los alcanzare"-

-"Al fin te oigo decir algo sabio"-

Cuando llegan a la aldea, se sorprenden al ver como los lugareños ya se encontraban reparando algunas de las viviendas. Sin creerlo, caminan un poco mas, hasta que Kagome se acerca a un par de aldeanos, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, aunque no podía ocultar su asombro. Inuyasha ya la había informado de las consecuencias.

-"Disculpen… pero ¿no había aquí youkai-escorpión?"-

-"Oh, si. Pero una amable taijiya se encargo de exterminarlos"-

_-'Taijiya… ¡Sango-chan!'-_ piensa –"¿Saben si ya se retiro?"- pregunta, sobresaltada.

-"No, sigue aquí. Acepto el alojamiento en el palacio como gratitud por sus servicios"-

-"No hay duda, tiene que ser ella"- indica la chica, caminando a sus amigos.

-"Si, debemos darnos prisa"- apoya el zorro saltando sobre el hombro de la joven.

-"Andando"-

Los tres se alejan en dirección del palacio, provocando una alarma general en el pueblo. Uno de los aldeanos con los que habían hablado, informo sobre la presencia del kitsune y el hanyou. Miroku llego justo a tiempo para escuchar la ubicación de su amada, siguiéndolos de cerca. Todos se apartaban del paso del hanyou, observándole de manera aterrada o sorprendida.

-"Señor Urashima; hay nuevos intrusos en nuestras tierras. Son youkai no identificados, nunca se había visto nada igual"- informa un guardia, inclinándose.

-"Lamentamos mucho tener que recurrir de nuevo a usted"- se disculpa el terrateniente.

-"Descuide, este es mi trabajo. Me haré cargo de todo"- argumenta Sango –"Vamos, Kirara"-

Los guardias del palacio intentaron detener su avance, pero sin conseguirlo; no había nada que pudiera detener al hanyou frenético. Se encontraban actualmente atravesando el jardín, y Kagome comenzaba a asustarse de verdad ante su actitud, pero hasta cierto punto, podía comprenderlo. La ausencia de la taijiya había marcado grandes cambios y diferencias en todos.

-"¡Hiraikotsu!"-

Al oír como se cortaba el viento debido a su velocidad, ejecuta una maniobra evasiva, fallando por poco. La chica se puso pálida al ver la distancia por la cual se salvo; unos milímetros mas, y el daño pudo ser serio. Al recobrar el equilibrio, las orbes doradas se encuentran con las castañas, transmitiendo algo solamente a ella. Impactada, atrapo una vez más su arma sin despegar su vista de sus amigos.

-"¡Sango!!"- gritan al unísono la miko y el kitsune.

* * *


	4. ¿Verdad o Mentira? Revelación

Capitulo IV

¿Verdad o Mentira? Revelación

* * *

Antes de que pudieran acercarse a abrazarla, se detienen en seco al ver como el houshi se acerca por atrás, sujetándola por la cintura, su boca cerca de su oído. Instintivamente voltean hacia Inuyasha, un profundo gruñido comienza a surgir en su garganta.

-"Houshi-sama…"- murmura aturdida.

-"Querida Sango, creí que ahora ya me dirías por mi nombre"- menciona sensualmente.

-"Taijiya-sama, ¿necesita ayuda?"- pregunta un guardia, alerta al verlos.

-"Kagome, vámonos. Tenemos que salir de aquí"-

-"Cierto, Shippou"- lanzo una mirada rápida a Inuyasha –"Ya escuchaste. Si salimos ahora, ella nos seguirá"-

-"De acuerdo, suban"- gruñe, viendo a Miroku una vez mas antes de correr a la salida.

-"¡Alto ahí!"-

-"No se preocupen. Yo iré por ellos"- exclama Sango.

-"Y yo le ayudare con esto"- agrega el joven –"Será mejor que ustedes permanezcan dentro, podría ser muy peligroso. ¡Vamos, Sango!"-

-"… ¿Eh?... Hai. Andando, Kirara"-

Ya a las afueras de la aldea, Inuyasha detuvo su carrera, enfocando su atención al sendero por el que había venido. La pelinegra le hablaba, sus palabras que caían en los oídos sordos. Suspira tristemente, sus sospechas confirmándose cada vez con más certeza, dolorosamente. Regresa la mirada al frente, viendo como se acercaban sus compañeros. Una sonrisa confiada se dibuja en el rostro del joven al ver que solo ella viajaba sobre el lomo de Kirara, su rival aun seguía sobre sus pies. La felina aterrizo con suavidad y gracia, esperando a que bajara su jinete, para regresar a su forma pequeña y acercarse alegre al zorrito.

-"¡Kirara!, que bueno que regresaron. Ya las extrañaba mucho"- menciona, abrazándola.

-"¡Meow!"-

-"Me alegra haberlos encontrado, Kagome-chan"- dice la castaña –"¿Pero que hacían en esa aldea?"-

-"Inuyasha detecto sangre humana y fuimos a investigar. Veo que has mejorado bastante como para que los derrotaras tu sola"-

-"Nunca dudes de mi, y no olvides que Kirara siempre me acompaña"- sonríe para afirmar su punto –"Ah si, toma; encontré un fragmento de la joya"- exclama alegre, entregándola.

-"Gracias"- menciona mientras lo purifica, su felicidad desapareciendo –"¿Por qué nos dejaste, Sango-chan?"-

-"Solo necesitaba un tiempo para mi. Además pase a visitar mi aldea y he reparado mi Hiraikotsu. Requería pensar"-

-"¿Resolviste tus dudas?"- pide con interés.

-"Al menos eso creo"-

-"Me alegra escuchar eso"- comenta Miroku, abrazándola una vez mas.

-"Aleja tus manos de ella"- la voz del hanyou era peligrosa, su amenaza no debía ser pasada por alto.

-"No veo nada de malo en estar cerca de mi prometida, así que déjanos en paz"- reclama, sujetándola con mas fuerza.

-"Le agradecería mucho que guardara su distancia de mi, houshi-sama"-

-"Demo, Sango… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"-

-"Keh. Te lo tienes bien merecido, monje"-

-"El asunto no es contigo"- susurra, enangostando sus ojos.

-"Los dos sabemos muy bien que si lo es. Y si deseas volver a discutir eso, me temo que esta vez tendrás que hablarlo con mi Tessaiga"-

-"¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?"- pide una taijiya confundida.

Miko y kitsune dan un suspiro. Sango se acerca a ellos, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en medio de aquellos dos.

-"Hasta ahora no has sido capaz. Y nunca te atreverías a lastimar a alguien que tu conoces sin que sea tu enemigo"-

-"Ya vuelven a reñir, ya no tienen remedio"- suspira Shippou exageradamente.

-"¿Y acaso no eres tu eso? Porque hasta donde yo estaba enterado, lo eras"-

-"¿Vuelven?"-

-"Sígueme, esta discusión va a durar un buen rato"- argumenta la joven.

Las dos amigas caminan por los alrededores, dejando al kodomo-youkai vigilándolos. Kagome comenzó a explicarle los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, de cómo cambiaron sus personalidades y las constantes riñas que tenían llegaban a ser cada vez mas fuertes. Para cuando termino su relato, la castaña solo le miraba incrédula y… asustada.

-"No puedo creerlo… de verdad ellos han…"-

-"Hai, creí que contigo cerca ya no pelearían, pero me equivoque. Al menos no se han lastimado seriamente. Bueno, Miroku-sama aun tiene un corte, pero no grave. Esperaba que tu supieras el porque se comportan de esa manera, no es que desee decir que eres la culpable, solo que estas involucrada al parecer y me preocupa bastante eso… espero que no caigas en la trampa de Inuyasha"-

-"Un minuto ¿trampa? Eso ya no lo entendí"-

-"Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Miroku-sama…"-

_+´+´+Flashback+´+´+_

_-"¿Crees que solo este jugando?"-_

_-"Así es. Sin embargo, su broma ha ido demasiado lejos. Desconozco sus razones, pero desea alejar a Sango de mi, y por lo que pude ver aquella noche, es bastante serio y esta dispuesto a todo"-_

_-"Confía en Sango-chan, es demasiado lista como para dejarse engañar"-_

_-"No puedo evitar preocuparme. Algunos demonios engañan a las mujeres mediante trucos de seducción, así obtienen su confianza. Pero en este caso, el ya la tiene"-_

_-"No queda claro para mi ¿bajo que propósito haría todo esto?"-_

_-"Sabemos que Inuyasha no confía en que yo haya cambiado"-_

_-"¡Hasta a mi me consta que eres diferente!"- grita una alterada Kagome –"De hecho, debo decir que me sorprenden los cambios tan drásticos que has demostrado y vaya que admiro eso"-_

_-"Kagome-sama, ¿en verdad no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado? creí que usted sabría el porque. Curiosamente, Inuyasha desapareció un par de noches, estando ya demasiado lejos de Kikyou, y añadiendo a eso, la manera casi discreta con la que se ha negado a llevarle cuando recorremos grandes distancias, sin importarle ya mucho los Shikon no Kakera"-_

_-"¿Y eso que prueba?"-_

_-"Que… escuche, para ser concretos, el lo único que desea es arrebatarme a Sango. El asegura que no le puedo ser fiel, tan solo desea comprobar su punto, quiere que cometa un error en especifico. Solo esta jugando con mis emociones, esta haciéndole sufrir a usted. El solo…"-_

_-"Esta enamorado de ella…"- murmura, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-"No lo creo. Yo mismo vi como intento aprovecharse de ella, impidiéndole salida alguna, mas que aceptar sus demandas y, aunque no pude escucharlo bien, la amenazo si decía algo al respecto"-_

_-"Por Kami-sama…"-_

_+´+´+Fin del Flashback+´+´+_

La miko casi se arrepintió de haberle dicho sobre su plática con el monje al ver su expresión. Mas no sabia como tomarlo en realidad ¿Inuyasha solo jugaba con sus sentimientos?, y de ser así ¿bajo que causa?, ¿por qué a ella? Sango podía jurar que vio su sinceridad en aquel momento, su cariño, su amor por ella. Miroku debía estar mintiendo o tal vez… ella se equivoco. Ya no sabia que pensar ahora.

-"¡Kagome! ¡Sango! ¡Están a punto de pelear de verdad!"-

El grito de Shippou llamo su atención. No podía estar pasando. Al acercarse, pudieron notar algo: por el semblante del mitad bestia, era fácil deducir que había oído la conversación entera entre ellas. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Le indignaba el hecho de que el monje le acusara de tal manera. A su vez, Miroku, al ver la mirada de Sango, noto algo incomprensible al principio, pero desalentador al descubrirlo.

Inuyasha gruñía como un perro enojado en verdad, sus ojos casi adquiriendo el color rojo sangre en ellos y las marcas púrpuras mostrándose en su rostro. Sostuvo con fuerza su espada, impidiendo la transformación. Había llegado demasiado lejos, y era el momento perfecto para hacerle pagar todos aquellos insultos. Le importaba poco lo que fuera a pasar con lo que quedaba de su amistad, al diablo con eso. Ya había resistido bastante tiempo de rasgar su garganta por causa de Sango, ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Miroku estaba preparado, su báculo de manera tal que pudiera esquivar cada ataque de la espada, además, armado con algunas otras cosas, de ser necesario, el Kazaana. Recuperando el control, Inuyasha sorprende a los presentes envainando una vez más a Tessaiga. Pensando que lo había recapacitado, suspiraron. Menos el monje, que seguía alerta y Sango. Solo la taijiya noto como no era cuestión de tranquilizarse aun.

-"No vale la pena que sea por el filo de mi espada. Además, bien sabes que nunca te he atacado con ella en realidad, puesto que protege a los humanos"- una sonrisa sádica se dibuja –"Será mas satisfactorio si mis propias garras hacen el trabajo…"- gruñe, tronando sus nudillos.

-"¡Esto es una locura!"- grita Kagome con desesperación –"¡Detente ahora mismo!"-

-"¡Jamás!"- contradice el –"Mi honor esta en juego también. No pasare por alto que me acuse de haber intentado algo con Sango de esa manera tan vil"-

-"¡Entonces es cierto!"- resopla la chica.

-"Eres un híbrido. Parte de ti es de un demonio, no me sorprendería que lo intentaras"-

-"Escucha, monje. Ni tu ni yo podemos decidirlo, tiene que ser Sango. Pero tú has cavado tu propia tumba al decir tales cosas. No creí que fueras tan estúpido como para decirme híbrido, la única palabra que en verdad odio y créeme, nadie vive para contar la historia… ¡ahora soy yo quien decide tu destino!"-

-"Como quieras. Aun pareces un cachorro gruñón"- dice divertido –"Te lo dije antes y lo repito: nunca me has intimidado ¡y nunca lo harás!"-

Se acercan peligrosamente, Miroku intentando golpearlo con su báculo, su oponente esquivándolo. Las garras de Inuyasha hicieron contacto con la piel en su cara, dejando un gran corte en la misma. Al ver la sangre, sonríe con desprecio, momento en que el monje aprovecho para herirlo también. Antes de que pudieran infringir un nuevo daño, un fuerte sonido los obliga a detenerse y alejarse. Kagome estaba maravillada al ver salir disparado el boomerang de las manos de su amiga, su precisión fue inigualable y directa al punto, quedándose clavado en la tierra, justo en medio de los guerreros.

-"No quiero verlos pelear"- amenaza severamente –"Discutiremos esto de otra manera"-

-"¡¿Acaso estas defendiéndolo?!"- gritan ambos a la vez.

-"¡NO! ¡Simplemente no voy a permitir que dos sujetos que se hacen llamar amigos se maten por una tontería!"-

-"¡El ya no es mi amigo! Nunca lo fue"-

-"Eso es mentira"- gruñe ella.

-"… ¿Te consideras así, Sango?"- pregunta el hanyou.

-"Si estas son las consecuencias de eso, así es"-

-"Si decidir quien de los dos se merece a alguien como tu, es el peor de los crímenes, lo acepto, me declaro culpable. No importa como, no dejare que se acerque a ti"- menciona el monje.

-"Eres especial. Vales cualquier sacrificio"-

Al escucharlos, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa de tanta atención que recibía la taijiya de su parte. Siempre había esperado que fuera ella, debido a la situación que experimentaba cada vez que Kouga e Inuyasha se peleaban por ella, siendo halagada a cada momento por el primero, y ocasionando los celos del segundo, al menos eso pensaba. Era diferente esta ocasión; incluso podía notar que el afecto del joven plateado era más fuerte por Sango, que por la misma Kikyou.

-"Y que ¿yo estoy pintada?"- exclama molesta –"No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto… debo suponer que ni Kikyou o yo tuvimos una oportunidad contigo, ¿cierto?"-

-"Kagome-chan…"-

Sango se sentía sumamente mal por ella. Se maldecía internamente por ser la causa de su angustia. La comprendía perfectamente. En el pasado ella también sufrió por las mismas causas. Miro una vez mas a sus "amigos", aun dispuestos a matarse. Inuyasha solo pudo bajar la cabeza, de manera tal que se podía notar el pesar, su turbación. Fue una mala idea haber regresado.

-"¡Al menos mírame a los ojos!"- grita desesperada –"Eres un completo egoísta… sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti… lo que seria capaz de hacer… te lo dije hace tiempo, creí que me tendrías mas consideración… y no solo eso, te estas aprovechando de Sango-chan"-

-"…"-

-"Claro, el que calla otorga. ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi!"-

Un par de inocentes lágrimas cayeron en el mismo lugar en donde estuvo parada la joven. Su amiga solo le gritaba, esperando que se detuviera, pero ya se había internado en los bosques. Culpa y remordimiento; dos emociones que él odiaba experimentar y es que como negarlo, si cada palabra que había dicho era completamente cierta en todo sentido. Un pequeño duelo tuvo lugar en su mente, debatiendo si debía ir tras ella o no. Conocía perfectamente que en ese ánimo, su aura espiritual era mucho mas fuerte y descontrolada, no correría peligro alguno; mientras que, por el otro lado, tendría que dejar sola a Sango con ese monje… no veía una buena solución al caso.

-"Ve tras ella"-

-"Demo… no te puedo dejar con el"- gesticula a Miroku.

-"Tienes que. Además, no te lo estoy pidiendo, sino ordenando. No deseo que ella sufra mas por mi causa"- dice seriamente.

-"¿Ordenando?..."- mira el sendero –"Sabes que si gritas yo… estaré aquí en un segundo"-

-"Lo se. Pero no será necesario. Ve, y explícale"-

El asiente no muy convencido y comienza a caminar. Por su parte, Miroku, complacido al ver que ella misma lo había alejado, de nueva cuenta la toma por la cintura, haciéndola dar media vuelta y plantar un suave y calido beso en sus labios, aun consciente de que Inuyasha no se había ido; estaba observándolos. Estuvo a punto de acercarse, cuando recapacito. Su acción le causo una mezcla de emociones, pero antes debía cumplir con su encargo. Dio una mirada de dolor al ver como le correspondía… para después irse rápidamente.

Miroku la apega mas a el, como si intentara darle a entender algo. La joven, pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda. Las imágenes de ella e Inuyasha invadieron su mente. Con todo su autocontrol, se separo del houshi, no perdiendo el contacto visual con el. Aquellos ojos índigo parecían buscar una respuesta a su comportamiento. Ella dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de el, y le indico seguirla. Caminaron en silencio; Sango aprovechaba para poder encontrar las palabras correctas y llegar directo al punto. Finalmente, se sentaron en un tronco.

-"Sango… ¿me querrías decir porque te distanciaste de mi?"-

-"¿Por qué me mintió?"-

-"¿Eh?... ¿a que te refieres?"-

-"Vi como aquellas aldeanas te trataban con mas cortesía de la usual"-

-"Por favor. Creí que ya teníamos arreglado este asunto"-

-"Yo también. Lo habría defendido si alguien indicaba lo contrario, pero ahora no estoy tan segura…"-

-"Con calma, no hay que precipitarnos. Según tu, ¿en que momento que viste así?"-

-"Poco antes de que me fuera"-

-"Interesante. Para todo hay respuesta y tal vez si contestas esta pregunta mía, resolveremos la tuya. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Inuyasha aquella noche?"-

-"… Solo hablábamos…"-

-"¡No mientas! Pude ver claramente que el te beso, Sango. Y tu no hiciste nada por impedírselo"-

-"… Lamento eso y no tengo justificación alguna. Pero dime como eso explica tu comportamiento en la aldea"-

-"Esa noche salí a buscarte, me tenias preocupado. Así que cuando te vi con el… es sencillo, me hiciste sentir mal, Sango. Estaba dispuesto a dejar ese hábito para demostrarte lo especial que eres y cuanto significas a mí. Y tan solo con ver que mi esfuerzo era inútil y te dejabas llevar por el, no pude soportarlo. Caminaba de regreso a mi habitación cuando ellas me vieron, y en un intento de ayudarme fueron amables conmigo. Solo correspondí sus atenciones"-

-"Eres un cínico, Miroku"- reclama ella –"Claro, si pierdo el control una vez, te ofendes. Pero tú si puedes ir a buscar refugio y consuelo con la primera mujer que te encuentres. He tenido que soportarte un sinnúmero de veces y estoy harta de ello. Lo acepto, cometí un error pero eso no es razón suficiente como para que vaya a buscar a alguien más y desahogar mis penas, cosa que tú hiciste. Y peor que eso, esperas que te comprenda y me remuerda la conciencia ya que por 'mi culpa', volviste de mujeriego. Es realmente bajo lo que haces"-

-"Entonces dime como esperabas que lo tomara"-

-"¡Como alguien maduro, por Kami-sama! ¿Es eso mucho pedir?"- exclama molesta –"Ahora cargo con una culpa que no merezco al haber hecho (indirectamente) sufrir a Kagome-chan. La actitud tan infantil que han demostrado, según me comento ella, y que tristemente pude comprobar hoy, es una vergüenza. No se porque los sigo tolerando así"-

-"Acepto que ha sido innecesario, pero el lo comenzó. No concebía la idea de que el se atreviera a faltarte el respeto, de tocar a mi mujer de tal manera que ni yo mismo he intentado"-

-"¿Qué dijiste?... porque, bueno, hasta donde yo se, no soy propiedad de nadie"-

-"Estamos comprometidos, eso te hace MIA"-

-"Lastima que pienses así. Porque no lo soy… y no lo seré. Pensé que podría tener una conversación seria contigo, pero me equivoque. Ahora necesito estar sola. Y no te me acerques durante algún tiempo. Si aun te importo como dices, accederás a mi petición"-

-"¿Vas a verlo a el, verdad?"-

-"Quiero conoces ambas versiones. Inuyasha lo dijo, soy yo quien tiene que resolver esto"-

Con Inuyasha y Kagome

La chica seguía maldiciéndolo en su mente. ¿Cuántas veces no le había demostrado su afecto y de diversas maneras? ¿Cuántas lágrimas no había derramado ya a causa suya? Sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos, odiaba admitirlo. Pero seguía sin comprender quien tenia la razón en este caso. Los ojos de Miroku se lo revelaron: su mejor amiga se había enamorado del hanyou.

-"Kagome…"-

-"Te dije que ya no te quería cerca de mi"- se detiene abruptamente.

-"Hai. Sabes que ciertas condiciones nunca las obedezco"-

-"Pues deberías. ¿Qué no entiendes que ya me has hecho mucho daño?... ya no puedo confiar ni en ti, ni en ella… y eso me duele. Sango es como una hermana para mi"-

-"Wakarimashite… solo no dejes de creer en ella. Cierto, es la razón del problema, pero nunca lo inicio con las intenciones, además… yo no fui claro tampoco. Me pidió que te explicaras muchas cosas"-

-"A ella si le haces caso"- dice ofendida.

-"También a ti"-

-"No es cierto. Estas aquí cuando te pedí no hacerlo"-

-"Vamos, he venido a explicarte lo que desees"-

-"¿Vas a responder a lo que te pregunte?"-

-"Lo que sea. Lo único que pido es que me des un tiempo para analizar la cuestión y responderte con sinceridad"-

-"Esta bien… ¿Cuándo te sentiste atraído a Sango?"-

Dio un respingo. Debió sospechar que esa seria una de sus primeras preguntas. Le mira por breves segundos, y baja la cabeza, completamente apenado. Seria más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero la mejor manera de demostrarle que no le diría ninguna mentira, era viéndola a los ojos.

-"… poco después de haberla conocido. Admire su voluntad y espíritu"-

-"Nunca nos dimos cuenta ¿lo que dices es cierto?"-

-"Tuve que guardar su imagen como una taijiya que puede aniquilarme si lo desea, para poco después aceptarla y ser feliz con solo ser su compañero de viaje"- suspira –"Y yo… sabia que eso no podía cambiar"-

-"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Por qué intentaste…?"-

-"No pude soportar ver como la trataba"- le corta molesto.

-"¿Estas jugando con ella, cierto?"-

-"¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso creíste todo lo que Miroku dijo?"-

-"Para mi tiene sentido. Y ahora responde: de verdad… ¿la amas?"-

-"Yo… no. No la amo"-

-"Idiota… ¡OSUWARI!"-

Por alguna extraña razón, esta vez sintió su caída un poco más fuerte que en otras ocasiones.

-"¿Por qué haces eso?"- grita levantando su rostro lleno de suciedad.

-"¡¿Por una broma así estas arruinando la vida de todos?!"-

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no estoy jugando?"- gruñe impaciente –"Déjame terminar. No la amo: lo que siento por ella es mas fuerte que eso y no tiene una explicación o mejor forma de decirse. Declarar que la amo seria una gran mentira, pues mencionarlo no se acerca siquiera a mis sentimientos reales. Yo no soy nada sin ella… Sango representa todo para mí. Yo le pertenezco. Ella es mi compañero del alma"-

-"Inuyasha…"-

Ella podía verlo. Lo conocía demasiado y era fácil ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, sus intenciones… pero aun no podía comprenderlo a la perfección. Más bien, se negaba a aceptarlo.

-"Cuando de verdad se ama a alguien, debe dejársele ir y ser feliz, aun cuando no sea con uno mismo. Y en este caso, ella esta comprometida con Miroku-sama, es imposible para ti"-

-"Nadie puede verlo…"- ríe débilmente –"Debo reconocerlo, hace un buen trabajo en ocultarlo. No te has dado cuenta. Ciertas noches, detecto un cambio en el, su olor se mezcla con otros, obviamente femeninos"-

-"¿Cómo se te ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas?"-

-"Las cosas como son, Kagome. Es por eso que he intervenido, claro que no me agradaba la idea de que el se quedara con ella, pero nada podía hacer. Más, desde que me di cuenta de esto, cambie de parecer. Lucharía por ella, aun cuando no me corresponda. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no la deseas ver sufrir"-

-"Sango-chan te… ¿rechazo? Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que es solo otro engaño?"-

-"No… y si. No lo comprendo, yo no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta"-

-"Comprendes que tus acciones solo muestran que ¿en realidad la quieres solo para ti?"-

-"…"-

-"Las palabras de Miroku… ¿nunca intentaste abusar de ella?"-

-"¡Por ultima vez no! Acepto que perdí el control momentáneamente… pero me detuve. Por el bien de ambos. Y por ti"-

-"Una ultima pregunta… alguna vez, aunque fuera poco ¿sentiste algo por mi?"-

Su mirada finalmente se posa en el suelo del bosque. La chica se encontraba completamente destrozada por dentro, y sabia que aquella respuesta definitivamente la marcaría. Pero en verdad necesitaba conocer esa verdad.

-"Kagome…"- toma su mano –"Si. Y nunca lo dudes, siempre serás especial para mí. Eres una hermosa persona, y créeme que algún día encontraras a alguien perfecto para ti. Contaras con mi apoyo y protección en todo momento"-

-"Arigatou… y como dije hace un momento… debo dejarte ir. Solo se prudente. Te deseo lo mejor, pero aun no estoy segura a quien debo creerle mas"-

-"Con eso es mas que suficiente para mi"- susurra, abrazándola.

El Inugumi reunido nuevamente

Después de una hora de conversar por separado, se juntaron y a pesar de una gran tensión, volvieron a formar un equipo y caminaron en dirección de la siguiente aldea. Una refrescante lluvia, roció los árboles del bosque. Ya era casi el ocaso para cuando se volvieron a reunir y continuar con su viaje. La miko ya había abierto su paraguas, protegiéndose a si misma y a Sango, ambas disfrutando de la caída del agua. Shippou y Kirara se encontraban saltando de charco en charco, el niño riendo alegremente al no tener que escuchar sus peleas, al menos por una vez en un tiempo realmente largo. El silencio era lo mas atesorado que podían tener por el momento y se 'gozaba' de la compañía. Las chicas hablaban sobre las cosas que habían sucedido con la taijiya durante su ausencia en el grupo, ellos oyéndoles con atención.

-"Dejen de ser tan entrometidos"- regaña Kagome.

-"Keh. No me interesan sus chismes"-

-"Grosero"- musita Sango, alejándose junto con su amiga –"¿Qué mas quieres que te cuente?"-

-"Ciertamente tuviste un tiempo interesante"- comenta –"Pero apuesto a que paso algo mas, vamos, confiésalo"-

-"Mm… veamos, lo único que omití fue que volví a ver al terrateniente Takeda"-

-"¡¿Kuranusuke Takeda?!"- grita emocionada –"Apuesto a que sigue tras de ti"-

-"Eh… no realmente. Pero te contare otro día, odio que alguien a quien no le interesa se meta en mis asuntos"- murmura viéndolos de manera mortal.

Inuyasha y Miroku se detienen, viéndose unos segundos para después cada uno mirar en sentido contrario y poniendo mala cara. Kagome solo pudo soltar una risita.

-"Ahí hay una aldea, vamos a descansar"-

-"Me sorprendes"- exclama Shippou subiendo a su hombro –"No creí que el gran Inuyasha necesitara descanso"- se burla.

-"Eso es, claro, si quieren un techo para dormir o descansar bajo la lluvia"- menciona, tirándolo al suelo.

-"¡Buahh! ¡Kagome!"-

-"¡Osuwari!"-

Ignorando al hanyou en el suelo, continuaron con su caminar.

-"Habrá que darle la razón. Veamos si tienen habitaciones disponibles"- dice el houshi, pisándolo.

-"¡Miroku!"-

-"Yo me encargo de eso. Hace unas semanas vine para deshacerme de un youkai leopardo y están en deuda conmigo"- menciona antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

Algunos minutos después, ella salio con una sonrisa triunfante. Aliviados, se encaminan por los pasillos del palacio guiados por un guardia ante las miradas atónitas de los sirvientes. Ya se acostumbraron a ello, son un grupo realmente extraño; era incomodo el pensar que eran los acompañantes de una taijiya, unos demonios, criaturas que se supone elimina.

-"Que pasen buena noche"- menciona el guarda, alejándose.

-"Arigatou"- se inclina Kagome.

-"Bien, nos dieron hospedaje en los cuartos de este corredor"- indica.

-"¿Nos tocara habitación propia?"- pide la pelinegra.

-"Mm, si, pedí que fuera de esta manera"-

-"Así no tendré que ver la cara de Miroku, buena noticia"-

-"Deja de ser tan inmaduro"- replica Sango. El hanyou puso mala cara –"Kagome-chan, hay unas aguas termales cerca, podemos ir a bañarnos"-

-"Eso es lo mejor que he oído en todo el día"- dice tomando sus cosas –"¡Vamos! Ah, por cierto: Shippou-chan, vigila que ninguno de los dos se acerque"-

-"Cuenten conmigo. Kirara y yo nos haremos cargo"-

-"¿Me están comparando con ese monje?"- pide levantando una ceja.

-"Apuesto a que si ese houshi-hentai nos espía, iras tras el, nueva discusión, y ya estoy harta de ustedes dos"- indica Sango.

Mientras caminan, continúan con su plática anterior. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Kagome no tenia el valor para dejar su amistad con ella, podía ver que también estaba muy afectada por esto. Al sumergirse en las aguas, dejo que el calor la tranquilizara, Sango esperando lo mismo, rogando que al menos por unos instantes se alejaran sus preocupaciones al hundirse completamente. Kagome la observo fijamente, se sorprendía a si misma de poder controlarse frente a la castaña. Nunca había soportado ser la sombra de Kikyou, el primer amor de Inuyasha, y mucho menos tener que hacerse a la idea de ser la segunda en el corazón del hanyou. Siempre quedaba solo con la esperanza, en espera silenciosa, tarde o temprano el se daría cuenta. Y ahora, su rival seria su mejor amiga… no… su hermana. Pero ya no. Sus oportunidades eran completamente nulas e inútiles.

-"¿Ya hablaste con Inuyasha?"- pide tímidamente.

-"No… ya habrá oportunidad. Kagome-chan… deseo disculparme personalmente contigo. No imagine que algo así sucedería. Por nuestra amistad, siento que debes saberlo. Esa noche, Inuyasha y yo hablamos y el me previno sobre houshi-sama; al regresar, lo vi rodeado de mujeres. Para aclarar mi mente decidí irme y arreglar el malentendido pero cuando me contaste lo que había pasado aquí…"-

-"Me alegra saber que aun hay confianza entre nosotras. Y como amiga, te pido que me contestes algo"-

-"Adelante"-

-"¿Estas enamorada de Inuyasha?"-

Su sobresalto era más de una respuesta. Esto solo comprobaba que la versión del mitad bestia era cierta, pero se preguntaba lo que pensaba Sango al respecto. Según el, ella no lo rechazo.

-"Sinceramente… ya no estoy segura. Veras… cuando lo conocí, lo odie; cuando lo trate, lo respete y admire; cuando finalmente lo podía llamar amigo… fui atraída a el, me enamore. Y fue entonces que mis sentimientos se dividieron entre el y houshi-sama. Nunca intente hacer que el se fijara en mi, conocía perfectamente que tu sentías lo mismo, y no pensaría en lastimarte de tal manera, por lo que me fui con el monje…"-

-"Sango-chan… aun sientes algo por el…"-

-"Eso creo. Pero no quiero que…"-

-"Descuida. Ya arregle las cosas. Si el es feliz contigo… yo también lo seré"-

-"Arigatou…"-

-"Hablando de lo mismo… ¿a quien le crees mas?, digo, Miroku-sama te ha comprobado que ya dejo sus malos hábitos (sin contar esa noche) y mientras viajamos no he visto que se acerque a nadie mas"-

-"Te creo… pero debo comprobarlo yo misma"- exclama, incorporándose.

-"Es comprensible… ¿eh?... Sango-chan ¡tu hombro!"-

Una contusión algo grande, y ya no parecía tan reciente. Alarmada, la susodicha se aleja tomando el pequeño espejo de la mochila de Kagome, revisando el área afectada. La pelinegra se acerca preocupada, continuando inspeccionándola.

-"¡Pero si tienes por todos lados! E incluso algunos parecen mordidas… ¿Quién te hizo esto?"-

-"¿Mordidas? Reconozco que en el hombro y brazos fue por el leopardo, pero las demás no se…"-

-"Dudo que aquí haya hombres-murciélago… es imposible que no las hayas visto antes"- menciona señalándolas.

Cerca de su pecho, tenia una mordida de cada lado en la parte superior, al igual que en sus muñecas, a los costados de su estómago y en cada talón del pie. Sango se asusto. Heridas como estas no pueden pasar desapercibidas, y le sorprendía más que se encontraban en lugares estratégicos, puntos en su cuerpo que, debido a su ropa, no podrían ser vistos. Deseaba una buena explicación al respecto.

-"Nunca sentí ningún dolor… ¡Shimatta! ¡Que endiablado y malintencionado youkai se atrevió a hacerme algo así!"-

Miroku, quien se encontraba meditando en la esquina de la habitación, abre los ojos súbitamente. Inuyasha se coloca en postura defensiva, gruñendo débilmente y tomando nota de quien había gritado y de donde provenía. Shippou los miraba asustado.

-"¿Oyeron eso?"- cuestiona el kitsune.

-"Obviamente si"- resopla el hanyou –"¡Viene de donde están Kagome y Sango!"-

-"Lo mejor seria ir a investigar"-

-"¿Y arriesgarnos a que ellas nos maten?"-

-"¿Qué opción tenemos?"-

Inmediatamente saliendo al corredor, una furiosa Sango venia en camino, golpeando todo lo que tenia al alcance y gritando a los cuatro vientos. Los tres detuvieron sus pasos, dejándola pasar y mirándola con completo miedo. De por si era malo que estuviera molesta, pero si golpeaba a todo y todos, lo mejor era alejarse. Kagome la veía con paciencia y nerviosismo.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- pide Miroku al escuchar como daba un portazo a la puerta.

-"Bueno, encontró algunas heridas algo comprometedoras en ella…"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- pide el zorrito con inocencia.

-"Esta no es conversación contigo"- bufa Inuyasha, pisándolo –"Algún demonio la debió morder…"-

-"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"- pide confusa la chica.

-"¡¿Eh?!... bueno… ¡Keh! Lo imagine al decir que eran comprometedoras"-

-"Umm…"- ella lo ve sospechosamente –"Oi, Kirara"-

La gatita maúlla al reconocer que se le hablaba, acercándose como si esperara instrucciones.

-"¿Tu no sabes que pudo haberle pasado?"-

Ella le mira con confusión, ladeando su cabeza y maullando de forma negativa. La única que podía saberlo era la neko, pero tampoco tenia pista alguna. Viendo que ya no la necesitaban, troto hacia donde estaba su dueña, arañando la puerta, pidiendo la entrada. Antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear, la puerta se abrió y cerró.

-"Será mejor dejarla esta noche"-

-"Vamos, nadie seria tan estúpido como para acercarse a ella ahora"-

-"Pero Sango-chan me preocupa…"- musita la miko –"Se veía muy alterada y asustada…"-

-"Eso debe ser ya que como taijiya, la atención es importante. Al haber bajado así la guardia, esta frustrada"- explica el monje

-"Es mas que eso…"- repone ella –"Algo no esta bien. Yo estaría igual que ella si descubriera que alguien me mordió cerca de mi pecho"-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- gritan a la vez.

-"Por eso me inquieta. Es una zona bastante intima como para accesar con tanta facilidad, y aun morder de manera tan precisa"-

-"Yo mismo eliminare a quien se atrevió a tocar a MI Sango"- dice Miroku.

-"¿Cómo que TU Sango?"- replica.

-"No comiencen a pelear ustedes dos"- regaña Kagome –"No es el momento"-

-"¿Qué sucede, Kirara?"- pregunta Shippou.

Todos se callan al escuchar la voz infantil, y se enfocan en la pequeña youkai. Sin dejar de mirar fijamente a cada uno de ellos, se acerca con pequeños saltos, quedando frente a Inuyasha. Tragando el terrón que se formaba en su garganta, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura. Ella solo le veía fijamente con sus grandes ojos rojos. Sin previo aviso, le mordió el brazo, haciéndolo dar un leve gruñido por la impresión. Para que poco después le jalara la manga del haori, indicándole que debía acompañarle.

Bastante confundidos, solo miraban como la minina quería atraer su atención. Intento todos los medios que se le ocurrieron, pero era inútil. Maullaba, lo jalaba, le miraba suplicante, pero nada de lo que hacia le funcionaba. El hanyou simplemente no la seguiría. Estaba cerca de ceder y aceptar su derrota, cuando se transformo, esperando convencerlo de una vez. Inuyasha aun le miraba confundido, cuando sintió un piquete demasiado familiar sobre su cuello. Sin pensarlo, palmoteo su cuello, la vieja pulga aplastada sobre su mano.

-"Inuyasha-sama, es bueno volver a saborearlo, digo a verlo"-

-"Si, claro. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Myouga-jiji?"-

-"Pues quería comprobar como se encontraba Sango"-

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"- pide Kagome.

-"¿No les ha dicho?"- exclama la pulga –"Bueno, es que…"-

-"¡Urusai! Eso no es algo que les incumba a ustedes"- grita el joven altaneramente.

-"¿Qué es lo que no nos has dicho, Inuyasha?"- la voz de la pelinegra era mortal.

-"Keh. Ya dije que no les interesa. Vamos, Kirara"-

* * *


	5. Confesión y Decisión

Capitulo V

Confesión y Decisión

* * *

Kagome se estira perezosamente. Los calidos rayos del sol la despertaron, haciéndole sentir como una nueva persona. Las cosas habían cambiado, pero no todas, y por el momento, eso era mas que suficiente. Decidió que era demasiado temprano, nadie se había despertado y el hanyou no se había presentado aun. Se encogió de hombros, tal vez seria mejor así. Camino a su mochila, vistiéndose con aquel uniforme verde, habitual en ella. A veces se preguntaba porque no traía otro tipo de ropa, considerando las circunstancias que vive en esa época. Una vez que se encontraba arreglada, paseo por los lujosos corredores, para distraerse un momento.

Miraba asombrada de cuanto orden y limpieza mantenían en el palacio. Por algo, era digno de un terrateniente. Avanzo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sango. Tantas cosas habían pasado, y ella se veía involucrada seriamente. Ella creyó que la odiaría por arrebatarle el amor de la única persona por la cual se sentía atraída, mas, en realidad la taijiya nunca se lo quito. Inuyasha jamás le perteneció de ninguna manera. Suspiro tristemente. Ahora solo deseaba la felicidad de su amiga. Pensó en entrar, pero prefirió pedir el permiso, considerando lo sucedido la noche anterior. La llamo un par de veces, pero nunca recibió respuesta alguna. Un poco temerosa, corrió la puerta lentamente. Nadie. La habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, pero ya es completo orden. No había porque preocuparse, era altamente posible que aun siguiera de mal humor. Continuó con su recorrido, admirando cada estatua que se encontraba. Finalmente, llego hasta los jardines.

Respiro aquel aire puro al que le había tomado tanto aprecio. En su época, difícilmente podría disfrutar un ambiente perfecto y sin ser perturbado por el humano. A lo lejos, logro divisar a su amiga, sentada bajo un cerezo en flor. Sonrió al verla y troto a ella. Mas detuvo sus pasos al ver como alguien se le acercaba; seguramente el seria quien daría el primer paso. No quería parecer una tonta niña caprichosa y celosa de su mejor amiga, pero no pudo evitar desear oír su conversación. Se acerco lo más que pudo, sorprendiéndose al no ser detectada por el joven, optando por estar detrás de unos arbustos y lo más cerca posible.

Con Sango

Sango mantenía su vista fija en el cielo. Le traía cierta paz, y de vez en cuando le ayudaba a pensar. Aun se encontraba algo molesta, pensando en cual fue su error. Jamás había sido atacada de manera desprevenida por el enemigo, y mucho menos que lograran causarle un daño físico sin su conocimiento. En verdad la mantenía alterada. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado. Fue hasta que vio su propio reflejo, al caer en cuenta de que se veían dos personas en el lago.

-"¿Aun sigues molesta por eso?"- pide burlonamente.

-"Obvio que si. ¿Vienes solo a reírte de mi?"-

-"En realidad no. Mas bien… venia a confesarte algo…"-

-"Pues no es el mejor momento para hacerlo"- gruñe ella –"Vine aquí para tener un poco de tranquilidad"-

-"No sabia que te molestaba mi presencia"- menciona con un tinte de desilusión.

-"Perdona, no lo quería expresar de esa manera. Solo que todavía no puedo comprender como es que me paso esto"-

-"Precisamente a eso vine. Yo se que fue lo que te paso"-

-"Dilo entonces"-

-"Veras… fui yo quien lo hizo"- susurra casi inaudiblemente.

-"¿Disculpa…? Creo que no escuche bien"-

-"¡Con un demonio, Sango! ¡Yo fui quien te hizo esas heridas!"-

-"Eso es justo lo que pensé oír"- dice maliciosamente –"¡Dime como es que fuiste capaz de hacer algo así! ¡Confiaba en ti!"-

Se levanta bruscamente, un aura peligrosa comienza a emanar de ella. Inuyasha solo da un trago, nervioso.

-"Espera, Sango. Déjame explicar"-

-"¿Explicar? No hay nada que explicar. Nunca creí que me harías tal atrocidad…"- menciona alejándose de el.

-"Escúchame, es todo lo que pido. Tengo bastantes testigos que pueden aprobar mis razones. Te lo juro, lo hice porque Myouga-jiji…"- reclama, impidiendo su huida.

-"¡No me importa que es lo que te dijo! A eso yo le llamo violación al espacio personal, Inuyasha. Ni siquiera houshi-sama me ha hecho algo similar"-

-"Permíteme decirte porque. Y así podrás comprobar si mis intenciones eran las que estoy a punto de mencionarte u otras"- exclama dulcemente, sosteniendo su mano.

-"Déle una oportunidad a Inuyasha-sama"- dice una pequeña voz –"Yo estuve en el lugar y puedo confirmar cualquier duda que tenga"-

Sango los vio, aun con desconfianza. Mas la mirada que le brindaba Inuyasha decía bastantes cosas. Y podía ver que de verdad pretendía enmendar su error.

-"Mas les vale que su historia sea creíble"- bufa molesta, cruzándose de brazos y volviéndose a sentar.

Agradecido, Inuyasha la imita, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos, pues sabia que aun no estaba exento de peligro.

-"Todo comenzó así…"-

_+´+´+Flashback+´+´+_

_Inuyasha se encontraba en las ramas mas altas del árbol contemplando la luna. Su mente seguía divagando hacia la mujer que de verdad le había cautivado. No se apartaba ni un solo momento de su imagen. Cuando la veía sonreír, siempre le causaba alegría también. Su simple presencia era esencial en su vida, al verla, veía a una persona fuerte y decidida, capaz de demostrar que podía mantener una actitud guerrera, pero a la vez la de una joven sensual y femenina, a su manera. La manera en que caminaba, su apariencia en su traje de batalla… deseaba poder compartir todo con ella. Pero había muchas personas de por medio. _

_Miro a su reducido grupo, durmiendo alrededor de la fogata. Le hería el hecho de no poder corresponder a la joven miko. Bien sabía que en más de una ocasión le demostró sus sentimientos. Pero la herida de Kikyou también le afecto para poder estar con su reencarnación. Además, comprendía que ella tenía otra vida aparte de él, tenia su propio mundo. Y definitivamente, su lugar no era a su lado. Por eso nunca tuvo la intención de corresponderle, era por esa misma razón que siempre se portaba muy mal con ella. Solo que a veces no podía controlar sus sentimientos sinceros. Suspiro, esta se había convertido en su rutina nocturna. Jamás se había sentido cansado, y que mejor manera de mantenerse entretenido que comparando a ambas chicas. Eso no causaría daño alguno a alguien. _

_Comenzó con los puntos malos de cada una: Kagome podía ser bastante molesta cuando se encontraba de malas, sobre todo porque ella contaba con el conjuro apropiado para 'calmar su espíritu' como menciono Kaede el día que se conocieron. Llegaba a ser bastante caprichosa y mandona; las cosas tenían que ser a su manera o de ninguna. Sin contar que varias de las ocasiones que decía aquella palabra odiada por el (la segunda en realidad) eran innecesarias. Siempre tenia que obedecerle, como si fuera su mascota, cosa que el no toleraba. No tenia nada de amable hacia el, a menos que necesitara algo. _

_Por otro lado, Sango también era salvaje, y ella contaba solo con la fuerza física para ocasionar daños a alguien. Y ya había sido comprobado en numerosas ocasiones con el monje. Aunque también los monstruos que tenían la desgracia de toparse con la taijiya molesta, no duraban más de un minuto en batalla, no importando que fuerza tuvieran. Nadie se podía acercar a ella, ni siquiera Kirara, y también desprendía un aura que en su opinión, podía ser peligrosa. Recordó la ocasión que peleo contra el oso, en la casa Takeda. Su manera de pelear fue asombrosa. Pero enojada, era típico que cometiera errores que no seria fácil de ver en otras circunstancias. Muy orgullosa, y siempre queriendo hacer las cosas sin la ayuda de nadie. Sonrió en ese pensamiento._

_Repentinamente, sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Eso si que era algo extraño. Sobre todo si mencionamos que la noche era calida y fresca, siendo verano. Lo primero que pensó, realmente le asusto. Solo podía haber una manera para sentirse así. En alguna ocasión lo escucho de unos demonios. Y si lo que dijeron fuera cierto, jamás se lo perdonaría._

_-"Tengo que ir a verla"-_

_Desciende del árbol y corre hacia el este. Sus instintos le indicaban que iba por el camino correcto. Y conforme mas avanzaba, mas fuerte se hacia la sensación tan perturbadora. No podía haber error alguno, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Este tipo de conexiones y sentimientos no podían ser debido a la casualidad, estaban relacionados a una sola cosa: su compañero del alma. El jamás creyó en ese tipo de enlace, puesto que nunca lo experimento con Kikyou, y en verdad sintió algo profundo por ella. En su momento, tampoco apareció al estar con Kagome. ¿Entonces porque tendría que ser solo con Sango?_

_No se dio cuenta que había corrido mas veloz que en otras ocasiones. Como si su demonio interno quisiera llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino, (incierto de alguna manera) y estar a su lado, comprobar que nada malo le había sucedido. Finalmente llego a unas aguas termales. Aquel tranquilo panorama, logro que se relajara momentáneamente, y el dulce aroma que se percibía, eran agradables a el. Abrió los ojos rápidamente al detectar el olor de Sango, tan dulce como el del lugar. Podía apostar a que efectivamente, la joven exterminadora estuvo aquí, hace pocos minutos. Su corazón dio un salto. Era demasiado tentador. _

_Anduvo otros minutos, intentando rastrearla. Más se acercaba, mas perdía el control de sus impulsos. Alguien mas estuvo cerca de ella, podía detectarlo y no era precisamente su fiel mascota. Gruño de manera molesta. Nadie mas que el podía acercarse a Sango. Su olfato lo llevo hasta un lugar que no imaginaba: llego a la aldea de los exterminadores. _

_Justamente cuando iba cruzando la muralla, vio como una sombra se alejaba velozmente, pero de los bosques aledaños a la fortaleza. Lo dejo pasar por alto, al menos por ahora. No había peligro alguno de cualquier manera. Pero cambio de opinión al escuchar unos rugidos, que provenían también del bosque. Solo conocía a cierta neko-youkai hacer esos sonidos._

_-"Sango… no"-_

_Corrió inmediatamente en dirección contraria. ¿Por qué diablos no se encontraba en la protección de la aldea?, mil cosas mas atravesaron su mente. Sus orejas no tardaron en captar un nuevo sonido, esta vez, a su izquierda. El se preparo para la próxima batalla, mas la pequeña figura se acerco a el, viéndolo fijamente._

_-"Eres solo tu, Kirara"- murmura –"Oi ¿en donde esta Sango?"-_

_Sus grandes ojos solo le miraron confundido. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Pero atendiendo a su petición, comenzó a trotar, entrando de nuevo en la aldea. Anduvieron hasta la que solía ser la choza de Sango, las cenizas de un extinto fuego aun brindaban algo de calor al lugar, con la intención de que la joven no se congelara por las noches, eso alivio un poco a Inuyasha. La neko le pidió acercarse mas, viendo esta vez a la chica durmiente. Inuyasha hizo como le dijeron, y la contemplo en silencio. _

_-"¿Qué hace aquí?"-_

_Esa voz, casi le provoca un infarto. Se deja caer repentinamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, agitando sus manos en manera defensiva. Intento pensar en algo que decir, pero ninguna palabra saldría de su boca. Pasaron cinco minutos y el hanyou continuaba sacudiendo sus dedos agarrados y finalmente diciendo cosas ininteligibles aun a él mismo. La felina le miraba divertida (…) y coloco su pequeña pata sobre su pierna, parando todo su parloteo. _

_-"Tranquilo Inuyasha-sama"-_

_-"Myou… ¿Myouga-jiji?_

_-"Así es, soy yo"-_

_-"¿Y que haces aquí?"-_

_-"Eso es lo que menos importa en este momento. Es Sango-san"-_

_-"¿Sango? ¿Acaso le paso algo malo?"-_

_-"Kirara me dijo que iba persiguiendo a un monstruo que quiso atacarla"-_

_-"Debe ser el que vi pasar hace unos momentos"-_

_-"La cosa es que ella no despierta"-_

_-"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!"-_

_-"Ese monstruo era un insecto. No peligroso en realidad, pero si paraliza de manera eficiente a sus víctimas. Le inyecto algún tipo de veneno"-_

_-"¿Entonces porque pierdes el tiempo?"- grita Inuyasha –"Extrae el veneno en este mismo momento"-_

_-"No puedo hacerlo. El objetivo de este insecto es construir un nido en el interior de su cuerpo. Una sustancia extraña ha segregado de ella, provocando que su piel sea sumamente resistente y la protege de amenazas. No puedo penetrar su piel"-_

_-"Meow…"- _

_Kirara parecía triste y arrepentida. Era su error después de todo no haber detectado la presencia del demonio en primer lugar. Su mirada paso de la pulga, al neko y por ultimo a ella. Y simplemente parecía que se encontraba en un sueño profundo, sin nada que le preocupe en el mundo. Lastima que las cosas no son lo que aparentan. La gatita se acerco a su dueña, y con una pata alejo algunos de los mechones de cabello, mostrando que la herida se encontraba en la parte posterior de su cuello._

_-"¿Y que esperas que haga?"- pide el hanyou a su vasallo._

_-"Necesito que logre abrir su piel, así es posible que pueda extraer el veneno"-_

_-"¿Cómo haré eso?"-_

_-"Es simple, solo tiene que morder lo suficiente hasta que sangre. De ahí, yo puedo hacerme cargo"-_

-"Mor… ¿morderla…?"- _piensa horrorizado._

_-"¿Por qué vacila tanto Inuyasha-sama? No tenemos tiempo que perder"-_

_La expresión de Inuyasha era inconfundible. Por su mente pasaban varias cosas, y rogaba por tener el control de su cuerpo. Lo que podía pasar era verdaderamente innecesario… por ahora. Además, después de esto, no tendría el valor para enfrentarla nuevamente si ella llegaba a enterarse de tal cosa._

_-"Perdona… dime que tengo que hacer"- dice vacilante._

_-"Um… pues vera, tiene que morderla en las muñecas, sus pies, sus costados y…"-_

_-"¿Por qué precisamente en esos lugares?"- pide confuso y nervioso._

_-"Son puntos clave. De ahí es más fácil contrarrestar los efectos y no me ocasionara problema alguno para eliminar completamente la toxina de su sistema. Para estos momentos ya debió recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero es más importante aun que no llegue a su corazón. Eso la mataría instantáneamente"-_

_-"Esta bien. ¿Eso es todo?"-_

_-"Comience desde los pies. Todo lleva un orden"-_

_-"Claro, lo que digas"-_

_Fue una tarea realmente fácil, Sango traía puesta su yukata y ésta no le alcanzaba a cubrir sus pies. Aun inseguro, se acerco a ella, viendo fijamente sus pies. Estaba a solo centímetros de dar la mordida cuando la voz de la pulga lo interrumpe._

_-"Tiene que ser en el talón. Es mejor"-_

_Cabecea una vez y reanuda con su trabajo. En cuanto sintió que sus colmillos tocaron la fina piel, comenzó a hacer presión. Mas se sorprendió al ver que las palabras de Myouga eran ciertas. Ahora su piel era como una coraza impenetrable. Uso mas fuerza, pero aun sin conseguirlo. Y es porque en verdad no deseaba lastimarla. Además, temía que fuera a despertar en cualquier segundo._

-"Baka. Ella no despertara si no le muerdo… pero si lo hago, yo…"- _piensa tristemente._

_La vieja pulga podía detectar el temor y nerviosismo de su señor. Eso era extraño. No había razón alguna por la que su amo se comportara de tal manera. Parecía que lo estaba pensando demasiado, ¿acaso pensaba dejarla morir? Este no era el momento para las dudas, su vida se encontraba en juego ¿eso no era razón suficiente para hacer lo que fuese?_

_-"¿Se encuentra bien? Parece alterado"- comenta el insecto._

_-"Hai… es solo que es muy resistente, incluso para mi"-_

_-"Ponga todo su esfuerzo. Puede lograrlo"-_

_Finalmente, mordió tan fuerte que llego a pensar que la había atravesado completamente. Se separo inmediatamente, viendo que apenas una gota de sangre había salido. Y ella ni se inmutaba… sintió coraje por eso. Volvió a morderla, esta vez sin pensar en las consecuencias. _

_-"Alto, Inuyasha-sama"-_

_-"Ahora que sucede"-_

_-"Utilice sus garras para hacer mayor el agujero. Ya no debe ser tanto problema"-_

_Una vez mas cabeceo y extendió la herida con una de sus garras, clavándola hasta no poder mas y mientras la pulga absorbía el veneno, el se encargaba de su otro pie. El mismo procedimiento fue utilizado en sus muñecas. Aquí comenzaba lo difícil: morderla en el costado. Sabia muy bien que para eso tendría que quitarle la delicada y delgada yukata que traía puesta… su mente se nublo unos segundos. Un mundo de posibilidades se abría a el, y la oportunidad era única en su tipo. Sacudió su cabeza con violencia, este no era el momento para esos pensamientos. Y era deshonroso pensar en ella de tal manera. _

_Kirara podía verlo en sus ojos, algo malo le pasaba a Inuyasha. Su comportamiento, su forma de ver a la taijiya… gruño internamente. Ella conocía la historia completa, después de todo, era la mejor amiga de Sango. No es que desaprobara al hanyou, pero conocía sus intenciones ocultas. Así que con destreza, logro quitar la ropa de la joven, para posarse después sobre su pecho. Su vista nunca se despegaba del mitad bestia._

_Inuyasha no sabía si maldecirla o agradecerle por sus acciones. Un poco mas relajado, se acerco y esta vez uso solo sus garras para romper la piel. No quería arriesgarse y perder el control por culpa de su demonio interno. Tardo un poco más pero logro crear la herida que la ayudaría en ambos lados. Suspiro aliviado al saber que había terminado con tan peligrosa misión. Se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos, meditando en todo lo que había pensado, en lo que realmente había querido hacerle a la castaña._

_-"¿A dónde va? Aun no hemos terminado"-_

_-"¿Qué…? Tu dijiste que en los pies, muñecas y costados y ahí esta"-_

_-"No me dejo terminar. Tiene que ser también cerca de su corazón, si es que me entiende"-_

_Neko y hanyou le miraron con incredulidad. Todo lo que tuvo que sufrir anteriormente, no era comparado con lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Kirara tendría que quitarse del camino y eso le daba acceso a… sentía que se iba a desmayar. La felina comenzó a gruñir y ronronear, hablando con la pulga. Inuyasha estaba concentrado en lo que estaba a punto de ver que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. _

_-"Tranquila Kirara. Sabes que no le hará nada a Sango"- logra murmurar con gran esfuerzo, ya estaba de tamaño familiar._

_Si ella pudiera hablar, de seguro se hubiera burlado del comentario. Myouga rodó hasta quedar frente al joven, aun perdido en su mente. Y el aun ni se inmutaba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una inestable lucha se libraba en esos momentos en su interior._

_-"Vamos no hay tiempo que perder. Esta es la ultima, se lo juro"-_

_-"Esta bien…"- susurra, inestable._

_Se acerca otra vez, contemplándola. Kirara le vio, enangostando sus ojos. El hanyou le mira, sus ojos demostrando lo que en verdad sentía, a pesar de que su mente y cuerpo pensaran en algo diferente._

_-"Ambos lo sabemos. Pero no hay opción"-_

_Ella se aleja levemente, dándole el acceso. El incluso cerró sus ojos, las consecuencias serian catastróficas._

**-'****Pero así le ganarías al monje'-** _menciona su youkai._

-'Urusai. Esto lo hago por ayudar a Sango, no para aprovecharme de ella'- _discute Inuyasha._

**-'****Y puedes hacer las dos cosas. Vamos, no te hagas del rogar'-**

_Apenas viendo el punto donde debía hacer el corte, ladeo su cabeza y con súbita rapidez, le dio la mordida hasta sentir como penetraba la dura piel, para poco después enterrar su dedo en la herida. Se mantuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que escucho a Myouga decir que estaba del tamaño perfecto para librarse del veneno. Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, repitió la misma acción en el lado derecho, creando la herida aun mas rápido que la vez anterior. La pesadilla finalmente se había terminado para el, o al menos eso pensaba. Cometió su error al darse la vuelta. Kirara aun seguía sobre su estomago, por lo que se encontró con una vista maravillosa a el. La vista de su cuerpo superior al descubierto, y solo para el… era demasiado como para contener a su demonio._

-'¡No puedo… controlarme…!'-

_Inmediatamente, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y las extrañas marcas púrpuras se hicieron ver. Se abalanzo sobre Sango, estando muy cerca de su cuello. Una mordida correcta en esa área y ya no habría marcha atrás, pero fue detenido por la neko, quien ya se había transformado alejándole de su protegida a la vez que se coloco de manera defensiva entre el y su ama. Y como dijo Inuyasha, ambos lo sabían. Esta era una época peligrosa para los demonios, pues era precisamente la de cortejo y apareamiento._

_Los dos gruñían salvajemente. Con un esfuerzo sobre-youkai, Kirara logro alejar al demonio, golpeándole de manera tal que tuviera que retroceder y caer inevitablemente. Cosa que aprovecho para cubrir a la chica. En cuanto volvió, el demonio Inuyasha ataco a la neko, iracundo por su interrupción. Mas ésta le mordió, expresándole de esa manera que debía calmarse, cosa que aparentemente entendió, puesto que se dejo caer sin ningún reparo, inconsciente._

_Quince minutos después, Kirara se encontraba lamiendo el rostro de Inuyasha con la intención de despertarlo. Cuando el se incorporo, inmediatamente miro a Sango, quien seguía en la misma posición en que estaba cuando el llego. Dio un suspiro, entonces no logro hacer nada. Observa a la neko, notando en sus ojos una mezcla de emociones, diciendo algo que solo el podía entender. Le sonrió al comprender su mensaje._

_-"Gracias, Kirara. Estuve cerca de cometer algo imperdonable"- ella maulló en respuesta –"Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que llegar con los demás antes del amanecer. Cuídala"-_

_Myouga le vio alejarse rápidamente entre los árboles. Aun no daba crédito a lo que había visto esta noche. Ciertamente no esperaba que su amo se comportara de tal manera frente a la exterminadora. Era fácil notarlo, aunque el no había puesto mucha atención al caso. La gata se le acerca, ronroneando levemente. _

_-"También tengo que irme. En ese estado, no estoy seguro de lo que sea capaz"-_

_Con eso, la pulga se retira, dejándolas._

_+´+´+Fin del Flashback+´+´+_

Sango lo miraba atónita. Si eso fuera cierto… significaría que ella estaba fuera de guardia. Y peor aun, pudo ser presa fácil. Sus pensamientos eran contradictorios en estos momentos. ¿Qué pensar en estas circunstancias? Ciertamente no era algo fácil de responder. Comprendía a la perfección que era su vida el punto de discusión, pero… a la vez sus acciones y pensamientos demostraban que…

-"¡¿Qué tu estuviste cerca de que?!"-

-"Tranquilízate Sango-san. Kirara impidió que eso pasara"- interviene la pulga.

-"¡Es que no puedo creerlo!"- grita con desesperación.

-"Era eso, o usted moría. Como exterminadora, debe conocer que tipo de youkai era"-

-"Hai… son como los Cuervos de la Muerte… no desvíen el tema"- gruñe airadamente –"Si así es como paso, entonces porque no me lo dijiste antes… ahora no se que pensar de ti, Inuyasha"-

-"… Bien, te pedí que escucharas. Y supongo que no me querrás cerca por el momento"-

-"Y yo te estoy pidiendo que esperes. De verdad ya no se que pensar. Kirara, ¿es cierto todo eso?"-

-"¡Meow!"-

-"Entonces el no hizo nada mas ya que lo detuviste. No puedo creer que tu tampoco me lo hayas dicho"-

Su fiel compañera bajo los oídos, en señal de vergüenza ante aquel regaño. Pero no podía confesárselo.

-"De hecho"- interrumpe Myouga –"Mi amo se negó a tocarla siquiera. Dudo bastante"-

-"Entiendo. ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?, tengo que hablar con el. Por cierto, gracias Myouga"-

Antes de que ella dijera algo, espero a que se alejaran considerablemente. Una vez segura de que no se encontraban en el campo de vista. Tal vez no era el momento adecuado, pero tenia que conocer la versión de Inuyasha con respecto al otro asunto pendiente. Además quería aclarar otras cosas, y quizá…

-"Muy bien, solo quería preguntarte…"- ella paro al ver su mirada.

-"En serio lo lamento. Pero como te dije, tenia la sensación de que algo no andaba bien contigo. Y creo que sabes muy bien porque se da esto"-

-"Por supuesto…"-

-"Fui a buscarte y cuando me entere, de verdad me asuste. Pero el caso es que mi sangre comenzó a tomar posesión de mí. No pude controlar mis impulsos. En verdad estuve cerca de cometer una estupidez. Pero seré franco contigo: no es que no lo deseara. Es lo que mas anhelo desde que te conozco. Mas sin embargo, deseo que sea especial, y que tanto tu como yo, lo queramos hecho"-

-"Inuyasha… no puedo evitar estar molesta y tu confesión me incomoda un poco. Aunque puedo entender en parte la situación en la que te encontrabas y como es ese impulso de bueno… tu sabes. Lo he comprobado con Kirara"-

-"¡Maldición, Sango! Pero no debió ser así. Debí tener un dominio mejor sobre mí. Es por eso que estoy molesto; me deje llevar"- la mano de ella le conforto.

-"Solo dame tiempo para tranquilizarme. En ese lapso, solo te pido que mantengas tu distancia"- recibió un cabeceo de su parte –"Y cambiando de tema, deseo que me expliques que paso entre Miroku y tu mientras no estaba"-

Kagome P.O.V

No podía creer que había escuchado eso. Es decir… ¿todas aquellas noches en que desaparecía… iba a ver a Sango?, no, ella no me mentiría a mi. Pero entonces, ella tampoco sabia de su visita esa noche. No se si sentirme agradecida o dolida de sus palabras, le pidió alejarse de ella. Es demasiado confuso para mí. Lo que me sorprende mas es que no abofeteo a Inuyasha, quizá eso debe darme a entender algo. ¿Sango amará más a Inuyasha que a Miroku-sama? Ella será capaz de perdonarle todo lo que le haga Inuyasha… al menos eso me dio a entender.

Muy posible. Tal vez… ellos están destinados a estar juntos. Es decir, no creo que de la noche a la mañana ellos sintieran algo por el otro. Me pregunto como seria estar en una situación similar… no, realmente no lo deseo. Además, yo ya estuve en una situación parecida, solo que con dos youkai, y en disputa con otra chica. Entonces todas las ocasiones en que el se ponía agresivo cuando Kouga reclamaba que yo era su mujer… ¿por qué lo hacia si no sentía nada por mi?, esto es muy confuso.

Será mejor que los deje solos. Nada gano espiándolos. Creo que tal vez debí tratarlo mejor… la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces lo sentaba sin una razón valida, es posible que incluso me odie por eso… yo tengo toda la culpa… nadie mas que yo.

Los observo una última vez antes de regresar a la seguridad del palacio. No me había dado cuenta de mi rostro ya estaba húmedo debido a mis lagrimas. Y continuaron saliendo en el momento en que vi a Inuyasha abrazarla de cerca, cosa que solo ha hecho conmigo una vez… ya no había mas oportunidad para mi. Ahora lo se muy bien. Sango, no cometas los errores que yo hice, piensa muy bien antes de tomar una decisión. Te deseo lo mejor, amiga.

Miroku P.O.V

Solo salgo a aclarar mi mente y me encuentro con ellos. No puedo creerlo. Creí que lo que había entre Sango y yo era único y especial, ¿acaso no ha significado nada para ella nuestra relación? Le he demostrado varias veces que es importante para mí, no la veo como a cualquier otra mujer. Ella es especial, lo se muy bien, y es por eso que no pienso cederla a ese hanyou.

Me es imposible creer que ellos tengan una buena conexión, aun cuando técnicamente casi ni se trataban. Y pensar que yo venia a hablar con ella. Lo sabía, lo que en verdad quiere es estar con él. No puedo aceptarlo, me ha desplazado por un híbrido. Por Kami-sama, ¡ella es una taijiya! Sabe muy bien que esa es una relación prohibida. ¿Qué es lo que ve en el?

Menos mal alcance a escuchar parte de su conversación. Se que no es lo correcto, pero por Mi Sango haría cualquier cosa. Debo aceptar que me enfurece el hecho de pensar que el fue quien se atrevió a tocarla y ahora viene con esos cuentos ¡por favor!, yo no me lo trago, algo debe estar ocultando. Y peor que eso ¡Sango ni siquiera lo golpeo como lo hubiera hecho conmigo! ¿Esto será solo una demostración de que aprecia más a Inuyasha que a mí? Es el momento en que debo intervenir. Finalmente comienzo a entender el plan de este ser. La venganza es próxima.

_-"Ya no deseo volver a sentir aquellos pesares que me demostraban que las cosas no son lo que aparentan, que al final todo termina… y tú me hiciste cambiar de esa forma de pensar. Contigo no hay dolor ni tristeza… solo paz y estabilidad… lo que no experimentaba dos años atrás, antes de conocerte. Y estoy dispuesta a tener que olvidar todo eso por una estupidez mía… me niego… luchare si es lo necesario, contra un adversario bastante formidable. Que a pesar de que podría tener la fuerza como para lograr con su cometido… no le pienso dar la victoria, sea cual sea el resultado. Lo lamento, pero esta es una condición que tendré que declinar… aun cuando me pueda salir a un precio muy alto"-_

P.O.V Normal; Con el Inugumi

Kagome y Sango caminaban atrás del grupo. Habían salido de la aldea esta mañana, dispuestos a continuar con su búsqueda de la Shikon o muestras de Naraku. Inuyasha y Miroku de vez en cuando se lanzaban fulgores mutuamente. Ambas chicas suspiran. Ninguna sabía como remediarlo, aunque solo una de ellas podía hacer algo al respecto. El silencio sepulcral que los invadía era demasiado. Ni siquiera Shippou tenía los ánimos para seguir comiendo. Le gano el temor de pensar que de un segundo a otro, sus amigos comenzaran a discutir otra vez, causando su mayor miedo hasta ahora. El siempre los había visto de una manera tal que jamás imagino que entre ellos pudieran surgir problemas de ese tipo. Aunque no comprendía muy bien que digamos.

La colegiala los observaba atentamente, a cada uno. Si todo siguiera como ahora, tardaría más de lo esperado en resolverse la situación. Ella conocía prácticamente todas las versiones, solo era cuestión de analizar a la perfección cada una de ellas. No iba a ser nada fácil concluir quien tenia la razón. Entre mas pensaba en ello, mas le dolía encontrar la respuesta tan anhelada. Tal parecía que, fuera cual fuera el resultado, solo dos personas saldrían heridas por esto. Tristemente, había llegado a la resolución de que ella seria una.

-"_Sango-chan… me pregunto cual será tu decisión"-_

-"Oye, Inuyasha. Creo que ya habíamos recorrido esta zona antes"- comenta el zorrito.

-"Shippou tiene razón"- agrega Kagome.

-"Si, ya lo se. Mientras ustedes se encontraban desayunando, decidí investigar un poco. Tal parece que se vio por estas tierras algunos monstruos supuestamente poderosos. Calculo que deben tener algún fragmento"-

_-"Por eso no llegaste junto con ella"- _piensa la chica.

-"Así que andando. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo"-

-"Pues lamento las interrupciones que le he ocasionado, su majestad"- comenta la taijiya sarcásticamente.

-"Nadie dijo que eras tu"- gruñe el –"_¿Por qué tan agresiva hacia mi…?"-_

-"Sigamos caminando. Kagome-chan ¿detectas algún fragmento?"- pide ignorándolo por completo.

-"Eeto… la verdad no, pero algo me dice que vayamos por allá"- exclama, apuntando al oeste.

-"Perfecto. Así que andando, si alguien se queda atrás no pienso esperarlo"-

-"Saa, Kirara"-

La neko agito sus colas al oír su nombre y comprendiendo la orden, se transforma inmediatamente. Antes de que Sango la montara, sorprendió a todos acercándose a la chica y Shippou.

-"Vamos, Kagome. Suban conmigo"-

-"¡Si!"- grita el kitsune –"Es raro que yo pueda viajar sobre Kirara cuando vuela"-

-"Esta bien"-

-"Oi, ¿a que se debe ese cambio?"-

-"Eso no te interesa"- responde la chica.

-"Pero Miroku-sama…"- menciona indecisa la pelinegra.

-"Esta bien. Puedo correr. No es la primera vez que sucede"-

-"Y finalmente podré conseguir un descanso en mi espalda"- exclama burlonamente a Kagome.

-"Aun eres demasiado infantil, Inuyasha"- comenta la taijiya.

El aludido puso mala cara, frunciendo el ceño y pareciendo un cachorro regañado. La miko le observaba con interés, y soltando una ligera risita; después de todo, siempre que ellos discutían, el final era el mismo cada vez: Osuwari. Ciertamente si había grandes diferencias entre ellas. Ninguna sorpresa que el escogiera a su mejor amiga.

Continuaron con su viaje durante otros quince minutos antes de llegar a la próxima aldea. Y tal como se había dicho, ambas chicas viajaban sobre Kirara mientras que los muchachos iban en sus pies. Oportunidad perfecta para Inuyasha, y poder humillar al monje. Aunque no debe ser tan interesante considerando sus diferencias. La principal en este caso en particular, Miroku era un 'simple' humano. Inesperadamente, el hanyou aumento la velocidad, y comenzó a correr delante del grupo.

-"¡Inuyasha! ¡Espéranos!"- grita Kagome.

-"¿Acaso soy demasiado rápido para ustedes?"-

-"_Desde cuando Inuyasha es tan… ¿agradable y juguetón?"- _piensa Sango.

-"Te reto, taijiya Sango. No creas que me olvide del hecho de que te atreviste a burlarte de mi"-

-"Ah, es por eso. Cuando quieras chico-perro"-

-"Ese es un buen sobrenombre"- apunta el monje, molesto por ambos.

-"El asunto no es contigo, monje"- gruñe débilmente –"Pero ya que desgraciadamente vienes con nosotros, también el reto va para ti"-

-"Muy bien. Y el ganador obtiene un premio por parte de Sango"-

-"Trato hecho"-

-"¡Esperen un minuto! Si yo también pienso competir y además ¡yo no soy el premio de nadie!"- reclama ordenando a Kirara detenerse frente a ellos.

-"Sango-chan tiene razón"- apoya su amiga –"Esto es absurdo"-

-"¿Estoy escuchando quejas?"- dice Inuyasha de manera ocasional.

-"Debo confesar que incluso yo tengo mis dudas al respecto"- menciona Miroku.

-"El tiene razón"- apunta la miko –"Es demasiado inusual en ti este tipo de actitud"-

-"¿No puedo cambiar al menos para una vez?"- pide mientras rueda sus ojos en ella.

-"En realidad no. Asusta tu cambio de actitud, sobre todo si es repentino"-

-"Esta bien. Entonces continúen caminando grupo de holgazanes, los fragmentos no vendrán solos a nuestras manos"-

-"NO era para que te lo tomaras tan en serio"- comenta Sango.

-"Tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer"- murmura fríamente.

-"¿Se puede saber que le pasa?"- pregunta en general.

-"Quien sabe. Pero me asusta"- indica Shippou.

El resto solo lo veía continuar caminando. Eso si que había sido algo inusual.

-"¿Piensan venir o que?"- pide molesto.

-"No seas tan gruñón"- regaña Kagome.

-"¡Keh! No me digas que tu también me vas a dar ordenes"-

-"Si no tenemos derecho alguno a reclamarte, tu tampoco tienes porque tratarnos así"-

-"Los trato como yo quiero. Si van a estar viajando conmigo, tendrán que seguir mi paso y hacer las cosas a mi manera"-

-"¡Altanero insensible! ¡Osuwari!"-

Una Kagome muy enojada paso a lado suyo, viéndolo de manera despreciable. La taijiya pensaba igual que su amiga, después de todo, era culpa del hanyou. Lo que le extrañaba era que todo había sido repentino. Por su parte, Miroku no podía evitar sentirse bastante satisfecho con esto; puesto que volvió a ser altanero y arrogante incluso con la miko, todo indicaba a que tendría la misma actitud con Sango. Esto podía ser bueno para el.

Sabían que no debían sorprenderse. Tarde o temprano volverían a su antiguo comportamiento, para alivio de Sango. La probabilidad de que toda la controversia terminara era bastante alta. Suspiro. No podía negar que aun sus sentimientos seguían divididos entre ambos compañeros de viaje. Cada uno tenía algo especial que ella buscaba en un hombre. Con alguien que compartiría su vida. Kagome continuaba molesta, y Sango camino a su lado para calmarla. Viendo que ya estaban alejados de ellas, Miroku se acerco, dispuesto a sacar partido de la situación actual.

-"Bien, Inuyasha ¿a que se debe ese inesperado regreso?"-

-"Silencio, monje. No es asunto tuyo"-

-"Cierto, no lo es. Pero me sorprende que después de bastante tiempo vuelvas a hacer enojar a Kagome-sama de esa manera"-

-"No es ninguna de tus preocupaciones"-

-"No creas que soy un estúpido. Exijo saber cuales son tus intenciones"-

-"Keh. No tengo nada planeado, si es a lo que te refieres. Así que ya déjame en paz"-

-"¿Esto esta relacionado acaso con lo que te dijo Sango?"- Inuyasha se detiene –"Eso imagine. Debo admitir que me sorprende que no te haya agredido como a mí. Eres un tipo con suerte"-

-"Claro que no es por eso. Además, no comprendo tu curiosidad. Hasta donde yo se, deberías estar alegre"-

-"Me estás dando a entender que ¿piensas rendirte?"-

Inuyasha no contesto. En respuesta, solo brinco a uno de los árboles, continuando con su camino por las gruesas ramas. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con el. Al final del día, al llegar a una aldea, aun se sentía la tensión en el grupo. Inuyasha aun seguía serio y no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sango seguía en su intento de animar a su casi hermana, la actitud del mitad bestia, afectándola realmente. Pero lo aceptaba, le daba gran coraje lo sucedido anteriormente. No solo por como se refirió a ellos en general, sino el tono que había usado con ella al principio, y como su ego continuaba creciendo, haciéndose notar como el ser mas importante del planeta, no, del universo. Dio un vistazo rápido a donde se encontraba el houshi, tomando su té. Tal parecía que una vez más habían discutido. Pronto se desvió el tema en su cabeza.

-_"Tal vez Inuyasha no sea el hombre correcto para mi… pero Miroku-sama… ya no se en quien confiar. Lo mejor será quedarme neutral por ahora"-_

-"Será mejor que descansen. Mañana saldremos temprano y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja"-

-"Deberías dejar que las chicas descansen lo suficiente. Parecen agotadas y debo considerar que eres afortunado de que ninguna te haya dicho algo"- defiende Miroku.

-"No tienen porque. Ya dije que deben obedecerme"-

-"¡Pues estas muy equivocado!"- grita Kagome –"Yo no voy a tolerarte por mas tiempo. Así no eras antes y ahora menos que nunca voy a darte la razón"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Kagome-chan"- une la taijiya, un frío mirar sobre el –"Si vas a seguir con esa actitud da por hecho que te quedas sin amigos"-

-"Es mas, no se porque te estamos explicando. Simple y sencillamente me voy a casa"-

-"Nadie te ha dado permiso de irte, y es algo que obviamente no tendrás"- amenaza.

-"Inuyasha, déjalas en paz. Kagome-sama, prosiga. Ambas pueden irse. No tienen porque soportar esta ofensa de su parte. Están en todo su derecho"-

-"Ella puede largarse cuando quiera, pero Sango se queda aquí"- gruñe mientras sujeta su muñeca.

-"¿Y quien dijo que yo deseo a? tu no me mandas. Me voy con ella. No puedo estar cerca de un sujeto como tu y tener que aguantar tus berrinches y arrogancia. No me explico porque actúas así, pero no permitiré que me domines a mi o cualquiera de nosotros. Me pregunto como diablos fue que me llegue a enamorar de ti, o porque Kagome lo hizo. Eres un patán. Creo que todos esperábamos algo diferente de ti"-

-"Nadie me habla de esa manera y pagaras caro el insulto"-

-"¡Te hablo como quiera! Kirara, vamos al pozo"-

-"¡Meow!"-

-"Si te atreves a poner un pie fuera…"-

-"¡Osuwari! Regresaremos hasta qua cambies tu conducta o por lo menos que te disculpes de manera sincera"-

-"¡Deténganse! ¡Kagome, Sango!"- grita cuando se levanta –"… Esta bien, perdónenme…"-

-"_¿Por qué se comporta así? Pareciera que en el momento en que Kagome-sama lo sentó… volvió en si. Definitivamente algo extraño esta pasando con el"- _piensa el monje.

-"¿Estas bien, Inuyasha?"- dice Shippou, finalmente hablando –"Pareces asustado"-

-"Hai… yo… necesito salir y estar solo"-

Confundido por sus propias acciones, sube al primer árbol que encuentra, meditando lo sucedido. Su vista perdida en el resplandor de la luna. Al principio, había actuado así para contrarrestar el impulso de acercarse a la chica que alguna vez vio como su peor enemiga, convirtiéndose ahora en su compañera del alma, pues ella le solicito alejarse un tiempo, y pensaba atender a su petición de distanciamiento. La única manera en que lo lograría, era tomando una actitud engreída (una vez mas) pues esa era su salida cuando no sabia como actuar o estaba nervioso, ¿pero en que momento el había perdido el control de si mismo?, independientemente de su objetivo original, eso no justificaba como las había tratado, podía ver en la mirada de Kagome que realmente la había ofendido, justo como antes, cuando recién la conoció.

Se encontraba bastante aturdido. Finalmente, oyó como se acercaban algunas pisadas hasta su dirección. No se molesto en mirar quien era, su aroma era inconfundible a el. Espero hasta que estuvieran debajo del árbol, sintiendo como lo miraban fijamente.

-"Lamento lo que paso antes"-

-"…"-

-"No piensas hablar con nosotras"-

-"No, por ahora. Pedí estar solo"-

-"Quiero que todo se solucione, es por eso que estamos aquí"-

-"… Pues habla"-

-"¿Vas a seguir siendo un grosero?"- pide Sango.

-"Todavía de que intentamos hacer las paces"- aclara Kagome.

-"Bueno, esta bien"-

-"¿Qué puedes decir al respecto sobre lo que paso?"-

-"No… estoy seguro. Odio admitirlo, pero cuando me sentaste, es como si hubiera recuperado mi mente"-

-"Eso si que es extraño"-

-"Lo se… es por eso que no quería ver a nadie. Pensaba aclarar esto por mi cuenta"-

-"De acuerdo. Solo por tu explicación, te dejare solo"- comenta la castaña, alejándose.

-"Sango-chan…"-

-"Yo me ocupare de otro asunto, del tipo 'una vez mas pelearon houshi-sama e Inuyasha', para variar"-

Mientras iba caminando, pudo escuchar a lo lejos varias risas femeninas. El primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente, fue efectivamente, el monje. Lo mejor era acercarse sigilosamente, tenia que atraparlo coqueteando con ellas sin que se diera cuenta (si es que era Miroku el responsable). Sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo que esperaba, pues la escena que vio ante ella, simplemente no podía creerla.

Algunas mujeres le miraban de manera coqueta, invitándolo a ir con ellas. Sango podía sentir que su sangre hervía, pero fue prudente y espero. Cuando Miroku finalmente volteo a verlas, las examino de pies a cabeza, como si deduciendo si seria bueno o no aceptar.

-_"Seguramente viendo cual le conviene mas para tener a su hijo"- _pensó Sango amargamente.

-"Son muy amables por invitarme, pero lo siento. Ando en busca de mi prometida, ¿la habrán visto?"-

-"Por supuesto, houshi-sama"- exclama una, claramente molesta –"Fue junto con la mujer que viste extraño hacia los bosques"-

-"Le agradezco la información. Andando, Shippou. Si fueron a buscar a Inuyasha"-

-_"Imposible… ¿las rechazo? ¿Realmente prefirió ir a buscarme?"-_

Con Inuyasha y Kagome

En la copa del árbol, Kagome e Inuyasha contemplaban el firmamento, la noche brillando con la luz de luna y las estrellas. La chica se había recargado en el, sintiéndose completamente tranquila. Había sido ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que eso sucedió. Y realmente atesoraba estos momentos a solas con el. Cada vez que robaba un vistazo rápido a su rostro, esas orbes doradas demostraban un brillo especial. No sabía como interpretarlo. Pero era seguro que no era para ella. Por ahora no importaba. Mientras el hanyou no rechazara su tacto, le bastaba.

-"Lamento interrumpirlos… ¿han visto a Sango?"- la voz del monje se hace oír.

-"¿Para que la quieres?"- gruñe molesto.

-"No te importa. Solo hazme el favor de responder"-

-"Sango-chan regreso a la aldea, dijo que iba a hablar contigo"-

-"Debe estar en la choza"- propone el zorrito.

-"Es muy probable. Bueno, los dejo solos. Gracias, Kagome-sama"- dice, llevándose a Shippou con el.

-"Keh. Monje estúpido"-

-"¿Sigues molesto? Entonces si volvieron a reñir"-

-"Ya no pierdo mi tiempo con el"-

-"¿Entonces a que se debe?"-

-"Odio que pretenda demostrar que le interesa"-

-"Y volvemos a lo mismo"- murmura rodando sus ojos -"Creo que te da envidia. Mientras Miroku-sama aun puede seguir cerca de ella, cosa que tu no puedes hacer, al menos por ahora"-

-"… ¿Cómo sabes eso?"- pregunta sorprendido.

-"Ups… es que yo…"-

-"¿Nos espiabas?"-

-"Algo así"- susurra jugando con su cabello –"Y comprendo que eso sea lo que te incomoda"-

-"No debiste hacerlo"-

-"Lo se… perdón. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mis amigos. Lo único que espero es que todo salga bien"-

-"Debo suponer que no sabes a quien creerle ¿me equivoco?"-

-"Algo así. Es un poco mas complejo de lo que crees"-

Con Sango

Sango estaba sentada frente a la entrada, Kirara bajo sus cariños. La taijiya tenía su mente perdida. Era difícil interpretar lo que había visto, de ese monje se podían esperar muchas cosas. Pero también cabía mencionar que era muy atento desde su regreso, aunque le incomodaba todavía sobre ser su propiedad. Al dirigir su atención al cielo, cierta estrella llamo su atención.

-"¿Sabes algo, Kirara? Creo que he tomado una decisión"-

* * *


	6. Confrontación

Capitulo VI

_Confrontación_

* * *

_-'Pero es que no me pueden pedir tal atrocidad… desearía poder confesártelo… pero algo me impide a hacerlo. No es falta de confianza, has grabado tanto en mi, que eres una persona a la que he podido darle mi confianza, aun sin saber que podría ser un error en un futuro; eso no me importa, te lo has ganado a pulso. No sabes el tormento por el que cruzo en estos momentos, de saber que todo puede terminar por culpa de una nueva estupidez mía… busco desesperadamente consejo… busco una solución que yo misma conozco, pero que aun dudo de saber enfrentar. La victoria o la derrota, queda en mis manos. Y no es tan fácil como yo quisiera que fuera. Se lo que tengo que hacer, pero tengo el miedo constante de fallar. Se que puedo lograrlo, pero se también que mis nervios me traicionaran al final. Ayúdame… me siento mal… herida… desdichada… y todo por la misma razón. Alguien de quien jamás creí que tendría que tener tanto temor… y que su amenaza fuera tan seria y latente que incluso puedo detectar su enojo… su desaprobación… su indiferencia… en realidad me hiere, y es que sabe como logra un efecto como ese en mi. Me conoce bastante bien… y sabe a la perfección que puede dominarme de esa manera, sin embargo… he cambiado. Se que su advertencia no es como para tomarla a la ligera, pero lo que el desconoce es que me revelo contra eso. No dejare perder lo más significativo de mi vida. Lástima si tengo que usar los medios menos convenientes'-_

Con Sango

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, y no había muestras de ninguno de sus amigos. No que le preocupara mucho, después de todo, sabían defenderse. Aquel monje pervertido, era bastante audaz a la hora de la batalla. Y en cuanto a Kagome, pues siempre dependía del ambarino. Jamás le dejaba sola, o al menos eso continuaba pensando. El saber que Inuyasha quizá ya no velaría, de la misma forma, por la seguridad de la chica futurista, le preocupaba. Aun le atormentaba el hecho de que fuera ella la causante de toda esta controversia. Es por eso que siempre se había quedado con la idea de que Inuyasha jamás podría fijarse en ella de esa manera. En el pasado, el amo a Kikyou, y ahora, simplemente debía estar con su reencarnación. Entonces, al ver que no había oportunidad alguna, decidió olvidarlo, y continuar con su vida, la que simplemente viviría con Kirara como compañía. Y surgió su atracción a Miroku. Lo aceptaba, también tenía sus buenas cualidades, y siempre estaba a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. En numerosas ocasiones, a su manera, le demostraba sus sinceros sentimientos, lo que existiría entre ellos, mientras le diera una oportunidad.

Cada situación, cada segundo en el que estuvo a solas con ellos, no podía irse de su memoria. Entre mas intentaba negarlo, mas se daba cuenta de la realidad. Tan fácil de pensar, tan fácil de aceptar, pero tan difícil de actuar. Era cierto, la respuesta era muy sencilla, pero ¿seria capaz de traicionar así a dos personas? De alguna manera, con ambos tenia una historia, a partir de la cual surgió la atracción. Reformulo lo que le había dicho a Kagome anteriormente. Había admitido que, efectivamente, se había enamorado de Inuyasha. Pero eso no era razón suficiente como para arrebatárselo a la joven miko. Aunque, según la versión del joven de cabello plateado, la atracción que sentía por ella era a causa de su semejanza con Kikyou.

_-'No puedo creer que traicione a Kagome-chan de esa manera… demo… siempre me preocupo mas por su felicidad que por la mía, tal vez esto sea una señal, de que finalmente es mi oportunidad de ser feliz'-_

Se levanto con pereza y estiro sus brazos. Su fiel mascota le veía con interés. Había mencionado que ya tenía la respuesta, pero tardaba mucho en decírselo. A juzgar por su expresión, podía deducir fácilmente quienes serian los más perjudicados en esto. Se acerco a ella, ronroneando en su tobillo. Sango le miro con dulzura y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-"Dudo que alguien se presente por ahora… vayamos a dormir"- oye el maullido alegre –"Ambas necesitamos algún descanso también"-

Antes de que lograra entrar, la voz de un hombre la detuvo. No tenia la necesidad de voltear, era inconfundible.

-"¿Ocurre algo, houshi-sama?"-

-"Te he estado buscando desde hace horas"-

-"Pues me parece algo extraño. He permanecido aquí desde hace el ocaso"- exclama viéndolo fijamente.

-"Imposible. Fui a buscarte inmediatamente después de que acompañaste a Kagome-sama por aquel híbrido"-

-"¿Por qué no pueden dejar esta absurda rivalidad?"-

-"Ya te dije que no lo es. Se un poco lógica, Sango. Te guste o no, es el un mitad bestia, y como tal, es tu enemigo. No olvides que una parte de el, es de la especie a la que tu familia se encargaba de exterminar. ¿Qué pensaría ahora tu padre de ti, si ve que te has enamorado de un youkai?"-

Sus palabras penetraron profundamente en ella. Tenía razón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para analizarlo. Eso si, no le daría la satisfacción de verla confundida. No le demostraría su vulnerabilidad respecto a ese punto en particular.

-"Aun así, eso no le da derecho a llamarle de esa manera. Si mal no recuerdo, el es quien nos ha salvado en innumerables ocasiones"-

-"Lo que tu no sabes es que desde un principio, jamás concordamos"-

-"El hecho de que hayamos podido convivir como camaradas, unidos por la misma razón, no significa que lo respete"-

-"No puedo creer que se exprese así. Tenia otra idea de usted"-

-"Esto me da a entender que prefieres estar con el que conmigo ¿me equivoco?"-

-"Watashi… houshi-sama… yo no se… no quiero lastimar a nadie"-

-"Pues ya lo has hecho. Les has ocasionado mucho daño a todos. Por aquella ruptura entre tu amistad con Kagome-sama, aunque odie admitirlo, a Inuyasha por hacerlo abandonar a su segundo amor, siendo la misma chica antes mencionada, y a mi, por romper con nuestra promesa y haber dejado de lado mis sentimientos sinceros… yo te amaba, Sango"-

-"… Dijiste 'amaba', ¿quieres decir que ya no?"-

-"Me malinterpretas. Aun siento por ti un fuerte y especial cariño, pero lo que me estas haciendo es una especie de traición. Además, se suponía que nos casaríamos. No se como esperas que pueda confiar en ti como antes"-

-"En verdad lo lamento… pero ¡jamás pedí estar en esta posición!"-

-"Te equivocas. Tú eres la causante de todo esto. Ya teníamos el acuerdo tú y yo. Pero ahora compruebo tristemente que eso no significo nada para ti, pues con una simple intervención de Inuyasha, tu corazón vacilo. No correspondes de la misma manera mis sentimientos"-

-"¡Todo esto es un error! ¡Un gran error!"-

-"¡Ambos sabemos muy bien que no es así! ¡Fácilmente pudiste haberte negado a el, abogar por mi, pero no lo hiciste, estas prefiriéndolo!"-

-"Silencio… eso no es verdad…"- lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse.

-"Claro que lo es. Eres una completa deshonra a toda tu familia"-

Con un potente grito, la taijiya se levanta completamente asustada. Observa con detenimiento a su alrededor, viendo solo a la neko-youkai, sus ojos rojos fijos en su dueña. Un simple sueño. Aun incrédula, se levanta y decide ir por un poco de agua para refrescarse. Al ver el horizonte, era fácil saber que ya no tardaría en amanecer. Aquella vista le brindaba una especie de tranquilidad. Aunque para la taijiya ya no era lo mismo contemplarlo. Siempre la disfrutaba en compañía de alguien cercano a ella.

_-'Ese sueño, fue tan extraño. Fue tan real… pero no creo que houshi-sama me hablaría de esa manera… ¿o si'?-_

Pero de nuevo rebobino en su mente aquel sueño. Era como una especie de mensaje secreto. Cada palabra que había dicho, era verdad. Su propio subconsciente le decía que lo que estaba apunto de cometer era un completo error.

_-'Mas no puedo traicionar a mi corazón, es posible que esta sea la ultima oportunidad que tenga para ser feliz… aun cuando alguien mas sufra por ello'-_

Su mirada aun seguía perdida en aquel panorama ante ella. Se levanto, colocándose su kimono y acercándose al árbol más cercano, esperando que desapareciera la sensación que la consumía por dentro. Pensó en cada circunstancia, cada momento, cada palabra… tenia que asegurarse de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. De esto dependía el destino de todos sus amigos. Y volvía a suceder. Se preocupaba más sobre los sentimientos de otras personas que por ella. Cada quien había sufrido, pero no era por culpa de otro. Ante ciertas situaciones, lo mejor era atender nuestros propios intereses.

Miroku la contemplaba desde un lugar algo apartado. Realmente le dolía verla así, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?; ya le había demostrado que una vida juntos podía ser muy prometedora, aun cuando no podía darle nada material, de momento. Más sin embargo, odiaba admitir que era muy posible que el hanyou tuviera la razón. Si Sango aceptara su oferta, y se casaran después de derrotar a Naraku ¿en verdad le podía ofrecer una vida como ella se merece?, ¿seria fiel? Más incógnitas como esta rondaban por su mente. Y es que tenia que aceptarlo, no estaba seguro. Siempre había sido mujeriego y era obvio esperar que la taijiya quisiera que solo estuviera con ella. Así es como debían ser las cosas.

Decide acercarse a ella, dispuesto a resolver todo de una vez, además de obtener algunas respuestas de su parte. Ella aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se encontraba en profundo pensamiento. Para cuando ladeo su cabeza, el monje ya estaba abrazándola y dedicándole una sonrisa. Sango simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo su mirada al cielo ya completamente iluminado. Paz, tranquilidad, algo que siempre experimentaba al estar cerca de la exterminadora. E incluso llego a pensar que la misma emoción cursaba por el cuerpo de la joven. Poco después, ella se recarga sobre su hombro, disfrutando el momento. Miroku cierra los ojos, alegre de que ya no haya conflicto entre ellos.

-"¿Has llegado a una determinación?"-

Sango se sobresalta un poco ante la pregunta. Vaya manera de arruinar el momento. Se separa un poco, intentando hacerle frente, aun cuando le seria casi imposible.

-"Hai… bueno, eso creo"-

-"Estoy seguro de que tu decisión será la correcta"-

-"Es posible… pero lo dudo mucho"-

-"Sango"- exclama suavemente mientras toma sus manos –"Sea cual sea, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti"-

-"Arigatou… houshi-sama…"- retrocede de manera casi imperceptible.

-"Pareces nerviosa, tranquila, yo no muerdo"-

-"Lo lamento, es que yo…"- se sonroja levemente.

-"No tienes porque darme explicaciones. Esta bien. Además, quería disculparme por lo del otro día. Nunca quise que significara de esa manera el hecho de que fueras mía"-

-"Supongo que esta bien… es que no estoy acostumbrada a eso, y sobretodo, no quiero que piense de esa manera sobre mi. Como dije, no soy ninguna especie de trofeo"-

-"Entiendo. Ahora solo espero tu respuesta, y ya sabes que no importando que decidas… siempre tendrás mi apoyo"-

No tenía tiempo para decir algo cuando el houshi se levanto y se encamino nuevamente hacia la choza que les habían brindado para pasar la noche. Ella le miraba con confusión, podía verlo en su mirada. Definitivamente, se había percatado de algo. Asustada, se levanta y corre tras el.

Con Inuyasha

El pequeño zorro dio un bostezo realmente largo. Froto sus ojos, para ver más claramente sus alrededores. No veía a la miko por ningún lado. Seguramente salio para preparar el desayuno. Sonrió en el pensamiento. Salio trotando, esperando verla, más se sorprendió al verla llegar en los brazos de Inuyasha, al parecer dormida. Alarmado, se acerca velozmente y sube sobre su hombro, preguntando por ella.

-"¡¿Quieres callarte?!"- grita el hanyou, desesperado.

-"¡¿Qué le paso a Kagome?!"-

-"¡Nada de tu interés! Ella esta perfectamente bien"-

-"Pues no te creo. ¿Acaso no regresaron anoche?"-

-"¡No es asunto tuyo!"- ruge tirándolo al suelo.

-"Lo sabia. Tarde o temprano terminarían juntos"-

A pesar de que se detuve por un segundo, el joven simplemente ignoro su comentario y camino hasta el futón correspondiente de la chica. La dejo con una inusual ternura, alejando los mechones de cabello que ocultaban su rostro. En definitiva, las cosas no podían ser como el quisiera. Estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando la mano de la chica le detiene. Sin mirarla, atiende a su petición y permanece por unos minutos más.

-"¿Te quedarías conmigo?"-

-"…"-

-"Se lo que piensas en estos momentos…"-

-"Claro que no lo sabes. De ser así, esto no hubiera pasado"-

-"Perdóname… pero es que yo…"-

-"Simplemente no puedo creer que me hayas utilizado de esa manera. ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti una vez mas?"-

-"Inuyasha… por favor, esto es un error…"-

-"Exacto. Fue un error. Y es uno que no volverá a suceder. Ahora soy yo quien pide que te vayas a tu época"-

-"¿Me estas pidiendo irme para siempre?"- murmura molesta.

-"No me importa como lo consideres. Simplemente aléjate de mí. Y cuando finalmente comprendas lo que me has ocasionado, ten por seguro que podrás atravesar el pozo una vez mas"-

-"¡Es imposible que me estés pidiendo esto! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…"-

-"¡Precisamente por eso mismo! Esto cambia mi perspectiva por completo sobre ti. Solo te estoy pidiendo que me des tiempo para asimilarlo"-

-"¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo no te hecho nada malo"-

-"¿No?, por favor, Kagome. Si tan solo un alma se entera, créeme, jamás te lo perdonaría"-

-"Es que acaso ¿te arrepientes?"-

-"Las cosas no debieron ser así"-

-"Pudieron serlo en un pasado, no entiendo porque me rechazas ahora"-

-"¡Conoces la razón! Y mis sentimientos no cambiaran"-

El duro tono de sus palabras le dejaba en claro bastantes cosas. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, sabía perfectamente en que líos se habían metido. La miko pensó que finalmente acepto que Inuyasha prefirió a Sango que a ella. Ni siquiera le importaba mas que le compararan a Kikyou. Ahora se encontraban en la misma posición. Observo al hanyou con detenimiento, sintiendo remordimiento. Pero si de verdad apreciaba mas a la taijiya, simplemente no lo demostraba. Ya que solo basto unas cuantas palabras para hacer dudar a su corazón; y las acciones solo apoyaban a la causa de la azabacha. Su mirar se ensombreció, no creyendo por completo sus afirmaciones.

-"¡¿Entonces porque?!"-

-"Ya estaba en claro que fue un error. No puedes manipularme de esa manera para que cambien las cosas a tu parecer"-

-"Pues yo no pienso dejarte con ella"-

-"No necesito de tu permiso"- gruñe –"Si pensaras un poco podrías ver el porque no pude elegirte a ti"-

-"Inuyasha no baka… ¡Osuwari!"-

El nenjo de Inuyasha brillo intensamente antes de enviar su rostro al suelo de madera. Por breves segundos, la chica le miro con una sonrisa despectiva, mas se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se acerca con cautela, llamándolo suavemente. No recibe ninguna respuesta de su parte. Al menos no oral. Su mano es alejada rápidamente por un ágil movimiento, arañándola. Ella retrocede un poco, tomando su mano lastimada. Al terminar el efecto, se levanta por su cuenta, un frío mirar sobre Kagome. Parecía que estaba frente a la miko el mismo Sesshoumaru.

-"Por esa misma razón"- vocifera iracundo –"¡No esperaras que sienta cariño por una persona como tu! Siempre me andas regañando y me tratas como a una mascota. Pues no aceptare más eso. Reconozco que has llegado a ser amable conmigo, pero son menos ocasiones que cuando me sientas. Creí que se podría conservar cuando menos nuestra amistad, pero tal vez ya ni eso sea posible. Pensé que ya habías aceptado las cosas"-

-"Lo intente y fracase. Inuyasha, onegai, aishiteru"-

Sus ultimas palabras, casi como una suplica, hicieron al hanyou verla de frente, no sorprendido, pero si desconfiado. No esperaba que lo fuera a decir, después de todo, ese no era el mejor momento de confesarlo. Ya había superado lo sucedido con la miko, Kikyou. Y al conocer a su reencarnación, creyó que el mejor camino era estar a su lado; mas comprendió que jamás podría verla como Kagome, solo veía en ella a su antiguo amor. Y bien sabía que no era justo para la chica. Su compañero del alma, había resultado ser la taijiya, mucho a su sorpresa. La oportunidad de ambas ya había pasado.

-"Kagome, por favor, analiza lo que acabas de decir"-

-"¡Pero si tu ya lo sabias! Si lo que querías era que lo dijera, ya lo he hecho. Pero no me rechaces. No así"-

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que le pertenezco a Sango? En ti no veo nada, solo amistad"-

-"Tu no le perteneces. Eso es lo que tú crees. Ella optará por Miroku-sama. Y sobre todo, bien mencionaste anteriormente que alguna vez también sentiste cariño por mí. Eso puede volver a suceder"-

-"Lo dudo mucho"- gruñe, cruzándose de brazos –"En lo que a mi concierne, estas fuera del cuadro"-

-"Eres muy orgulloso como para admitirlo"- discute la pelinegra –"Explícame porque no me quieres dar una oportunidad"-

-"¡Por que no y ya! ¿Acaso esa respuesta no te basta?"-

-"Obviamente, no. Inuyasha, yo no pido demasiado. Solo que me dejes demostrarte cuanto puedo amarte"-

-"Por favor. Tú tienes una vida más allá de nosotros. Esta no es tu época"-

-"Así que es por eso. Te molesta el hecho de que no soy de aquí, ¿cierto?, pues lo lamento. Pero yo si me enamore de ti, y estoy dispuesta a quedarme a tu lado"-

-"En verdad… ¿dejarías a tu familia solo para quedarte conmigo?"-

-"Por supuesto"- menciona un poco mas calmada –"Lo que sea"-

-"Yo no pedía eso. No quería ser un obstáculo entre tú y tu familia. Y con claridad podemos ver que yo no puedo desenvolverme en tu mundo"-

-"Todo es cuestión de intentarlo"- susurra, tomando su mano –"Que eso a ti no te preocupe, ya podremos resolverlo"-

-"Eso no significa que te estoy dando una oportunidad"- vocifera alejando su mano rápidamente –"Dijiste que si amas a alguien, le permites ser feliz, aun cuando no sea a su lado"-

-"Eso creí también. Pero ahora veo que me equivoque. Uno ve la realidad cuando se encuentra en tal situación"-

-"Pues de mi parte no lo obtendrás"-

-"Lo que quiero, lo obtengo"-

-"Y vamos de nuevo"- rueda sus ojos –"¿Aun no lo entiendes?"-

-"Esto es lo que entiendo"-

Con una mirada dulce, se va acercando mas a el, lentamente. Inuyasha aun le miraba despectivamente. Conocía sus intenciones, pero tampoco deseaba ser tan altanero a ella. Ya lo había sido en innumerables ocasiones, y ya ni el mismo se comprendía. Lo que había esperado, pasó. La chica lo besaba, de manera suave, pero determinante. Abrió sus ojos, no era posible que en un segundo el bajara la guardia tan drásticamente. Al sentir aquel contacto, recordó lo sucedido en el castillo de Kaguya. El respondió al gesto esa ocasión, pero era para no perder el control. Siempre lo vio bajo la sombra de que era la única manera de regresarlo a la realidad, no más. Y si bien era cierto, el conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos.

_-"Kagome…"-_

Con Sango

Su confusión era evidente en ese momento. Habría podido jurar que su mirada no indicaba nada bueno. Existía la posibilidad de que ya se percatara de la realidad. Y eso no lo deseaba. A pesar de haberlo seguido, le perdió la pista rápidamente. Maldecía en su interior, en definitiva, no era bueno. ¿Con que intenciones se escondería de ella?, inexplicable a Sango, al menos por el momento. La exterminadora continuaba caminando, buscándolo por todos los rincones.

El pequeño zorro también se encontraba deambulando por los alrededores. Al escuchar parte de la conversación que tenían sus amigos, prefirió dejarlos solos. De cualquier manera, el no los entendía. Comenzaba a aburrirse, hasta que vio a su amiga castaña. Se acerca alegre, subiendo a su hombro.

-"¿Por qué tan pensativa?"- pide inocentemente.

-"Ando buscando a houshi-sama… estaba conmigo hace unos minutos, pero después lo perdí de vista"-

-"Lo vi pasar por allá"- indica hacia la izquierda –"Creo que las aldeanas le estaban pidiendo algo"-

-"Ya veo…"- susurra peligrosamente –"Por cierto ¿Inuyasha to Kagome?"-

-"Están en la choza, tal parece que Kagome estaba muy cansada"-

-"Oh… bueno, ¿puedes buscar a houshi-sama por mi?; tengo que ir a hablar con ellos"-

-"Esta bien. No tengo nada mejor que hacer"-

Con un hábil brinco, baja de ella y camina en la dirección que le había señalado. Antes de irse, pudo notar algo de tristeza en su voz, pero decidió no preguntar. Sango no hablaba con cualquiera. Y entrometerse en los actuales conflictos del grupo no era la mejor idea para el. Permanecer neutral, era la mejor opción en su caso.

La castaña continuaba, esta vez enfocada en la choza que tenia frente a ella. Pero se detuvo en seco. Recordando la mirada de Miroku, se puso un poco nerviosa. Era muy posible que esos dos ya hubieran arreglado cuentas… el monje ya conocía la respuesta al dilema. Y al conocerlo, le fue muy fácil saber que a pesar de sus palabras, el no lo aceptaría.

_-"Al igual que en mi sueño"- _piensa tristemente.

Tal vez no podía culparlo por ello, pero esperaba que lo tomara de mejor manera. Todo a nuestro alrededor cambia, pero a veces, simplemente lo que deseamos para cambiar, permanece igual. Andaba de manera lenta por aquellos caminos de tierra, aun debatiendo sobre lo que había visto en su mirada… en verdad, le inquietaba de sobremanera. Y es que no tenia la menor duda, el presentimiento de que algo perturbador va a venir, simplemente lo asociaba a ellos dos. A buen momento se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez era una mala idea. De hecho, ciertamente parecía que siempre buscaba torturarse de alguna manera, aun la más inesperada.

-"Kagome-chan…"- exclama, entrando.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par al presenciar la escena ante ella. Sin dar crédito a lo que veía, ladea su cabeza con velocidad, dando media vuelta y muy decidida a alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Entonces lo que había dicho la miko era verdad, Inuyasha solo estaba jugando con ella. Aunque no entendía bien el porque lo haría. Nada obtendría de ello. El hanyou, al escuchar la voz de la castaña, reacciono instantáneamente, maldiciéndose por lo sucedido. ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, Sango había visto a su mejor amiga de manera comprometedora con el, y eso no era nada fácil de olvidarse. Como pudo, se levanto, lanzando lejos a Kagome. Ella solo dio un grito ante el movimiento inesperado y frunció el ceño al verlo salir con agilidad.

Rastreo el aroma de la taijiya, no era nada complicado para su agudo olfato. Mas no detecto nada, el provenir de ella, ningún tipo de indicio sobre sus emociones. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la presencia de Shippou y Miroku. En cuanto se cruzaron sus miradas, un nuevo odio creció entre ellos. El monje ya sabia de antemano que la mujer a la que amaba, eligió a Inuyasha. Pero por su rostro, algo más había pasado.

-"¿Se puede saber porque tanta desesperación?"- pide en son de burla.

-"Nada de tu incumbencia"- responde gruñendo –"Ahora fuera de mi camino"-

-"Hey, ¿a que se debe tanta prisa?"- exclama, poniendo su báculo al frente –"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi prometida?"- menciona con un tono serio y distante.

-"… No le he hecho nada, y por última vez ¡no es tu prometida! ¡Ya no mas!"-

-"En eso tienes razón"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-

-"Entonces no te lo ha dicho, bien, no importa mucho. Ya que has arruinado tu única oportunidad"-

-"Explícate monje. Sin rodeos"-

-"Ya que tanta es tu insistencia… pues veras, eres el peor imbécil que he conocido. Sango ya tenia una respuesta a nuestro actual dilema y…"-

-"¡Y ve al grano! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-

-"Pues te… eligió a ti…"- murmuro con veneno –"Obviamente yo no concuerdo con eso, pero así son las cosas. Y por la expresión que acabas de poner en estos momentos, he de suponer que acabas de cometer el peor de los errores. Te lo agradezco, Inuyasha, me has dado una esperanza mas"-

Con una mueca satisfecha, Miroku camina en dirección de Sango. No había esperado nada más que algo así. Lo que le daba curiosidad era el saber que había hecho exactamente, no que fuera muy importante de cualquier manera. Podía oír la manera en que el viento era cortado. Sin duda alguna, el Hiraikotsu de la taijiya. En su desesperación, la joven no había hecho más que tomar su arma y encaminarse a los bosques, Kirara como su única compañía. Con inusitada rapidez, vio como su boomerang cortaba todo árbol que se encontraba en su camino. Aprendió a practicar de esta manera mientras estuvo sola, como un método para descargar toda su ira.

Su fiel mascota solo le veía, intentando deducir que ocurrió. Lo tenía que reconocer, su dueña se había vuelto fuerte no solo físicamente, sino también en espíritu. Ahora sus emociones eran mejor controladas, su dominio era casi absoluto. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión volvió a recurrir a uno de sus antiguos métodos de relajación. Eso indicaba que algo serio le había pasado.

-"_Es imposible que solo estas cosas me ocurran solo a mi. ¿Acaso será un castigo de mi padre por haberme enamorado de un mitad bestia…? ¿Aquella criatura que se supone que odiamos y exterminamos?"-_

Muchas ideas más le cruzaron, pero la decisión era definitiva. Jamás volvería a caer en una trampa de ese tipo. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que solo Kirara le acompañaría a lo largo de su vida. No podría confiar en nadie más. El sonido de una rama atrajo su atención, preparando su arma para atacar cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de entre los árboles.

-"Relájate, solo soy yo"-

-"Oh…"- dice indiferente –"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-

Aquellas palabras sonaban tan frías, carecían de cualquier tipo de emoción. Ni siquiera la ira se encontraba presente en esos momentos. Cosa que ocasiono el nerviosismo de Miroku, por alguna extraña razón.

-"Te vi correr lejos de la choza donde se encuentra Kagome-sama… ¿sucedió algo malo?"-

-"Nada que le importe"-

El gruñido de la felina atrajo una vez más su atención. Esta ocasión, era el ojidorado, una mirada completamente abatida en su semblante. Lo acontecido en la choza, la declaración del monje, era demasiado como para que el aceptara. Era fuerte, si, pero en cuanto se le pedía fortaleza en su corazón, era demasiado difícil a el. Por eso no acostumbraba a mostrar sus emociones.

-"Tenemos que hablar"-

-"Pues yo pienso que no. No tengo nada que hacer con ustedes dos"-

-"Espera, Sango. No tiene que afectar a nuestra relación lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos"-

Indiferencia. La castaña los miro detenidamente, evaluándolos. La neko estaba ya sobre su hombro, inspeccionándoles también. Dolor. Sabía que ambos ya le habían hecho daño en más de una manera, no lo permitiría una vez más; ya era suficiente. Arrepentimiento. Deseaba darles una oportunidad pero era imposible confiar una vez mas en ellos, en Inuyasha… el poseía la característica principal. Por eso le eligió, pero esa misma razón, fue lo que le fallo.

-"Como ya dije, nada tengo que hacer con ustedes. Lo que ha sucedido quedara así, en el pasado. No esperen que finja que nada de esto paso. Ambos me hirieron"-

-"No era mi intención"- argumenta el houshi –"Tu sabes que eres especial para mi"-

-"No estoy ciega, Miroku"- dice fríamente. Estremeció al susodicho –"Desde que regrese, comprobé que las palabras de Inuyasha eran ciertas. Solo cambiaste de horarios. Eres la peor escoria que he tenido el disgusto de encontrarme. Y lo mismo va para ti"- enfoca al hanyou –"Kagome-chan tenia razón. Solo estabas jugando conmigo. Aun desconozco el porque, pero esto no quedara así. Creí que eras diferente… te di la ocasión, pero tu también me fallaste. Tu tipo no permite el engaño… no entiendo porque lo hiciste… yo había aceptado permanecer a tu lado, pues vi tu sinceridad y sabia que jamás me abandonarías… me equivoque…"-

-"¿Entonces estuviste con…?"-

-"¡Eso no importa!"- grita exasperado –"Sango, onegai, esto es un error. Todo fue culpa de ella"-

-"¡Pues ya no me interesa!"-

-"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me creas?"-

-"Nada, porque ya no lo haré. Estoy harta de hacerme promesas falsas. Me prometí darle oportunidad a Miroku, y me fallo. Me prometí no traicionar a Kagome-chan, y el resultado fue el mismo. Prometí… que seria sincera con mis sentimientos y aceptaría el hecho de que estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Inuyasha; pero una vez mas, todo es irreal. Ya no mas"-

Su confesión los dejo atónitos. Aunque la ira recorría el cuerpo de Miroku. Siempre estuvo debajo del hanyou, su corazón le pertenecía solo a el. Se maldijo por no verlo antes. Este era el momento de arreglar las cuentas pendientes de una vez por todas. Inuyasha no podía asimilar aun su confesión. Fue un estúpido por haber caído en la trampa de Kagome. El ya tenia la ligera sospecha, pero no creía que fuera una posibilidad. Terrible error. Un gran dolor se sintió sobre el. Que lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas.

_-"¿Qué diablos me sucede?..."-_

_**-"Es muy sencillo. Has sido rechazado por tu compañero del alma. No necesitas el ritual para que haya conexión entre ambos, ese enlace ya existía. Ese rechazo, afecta en todo tu ser…"-**_

_-"No se de que diablos me estas hablando… pero no lo soporto…"-_

_**-"Déjame salir y yo me encargare de aliviar tu sufrimiento…"-**_

_-"¿En verdad podrías hacer eso?"-_

_**-"Por supuesto, solo dame la oportunidad. Yo me haré cargo ahora y nunca tendrás que volver a sufrir innecesariamente, olvidaras por completo esto"-**_

_-"Yo no quiero olvidarla…"-_

_**-"Ahí cometes el error"-**_

_-"Error o no… jamás la dejare… ella significa todo para mi"-_

_**-"Eres un estúpido. ¿Es que no entiendes que esta robando tu energía? Piensa, como dije no necesitas el ritual, pudiste librarte de problemas aquella ocasión, si a fin de cuentas, te iba a aceptar a ti, la hubieras marcado como tu compañero en ese mismo momento"-**_

_-"Lo sabia… eres tu… no se que es lo que quieres obtener de mi"-_

_**-"¿No parece obvio? Deseo tu cuerpo, si yo lo domino, no necesitaras mas de tu alma, no tendrás mas penas ni angustias"-**_

_-"Ya no amaría a Sango…"-_

_**-"Ese es el precio a pagar por evitar semejante sufrimiento…"-**_

Miroku veía esto como su momento. Algunas palabras correctas, mientras su rival estaba distraído, podían ser una fácil ventaja. Pero le inquietaba el comportamiento que presentaba el mitad bestia. Parecía como si… estuviera en conflicto consigo mismo. Y no precisamente por la acusación que le hizo Sango.

-"Ya no mas. Lo siento, pero esta es la ultima vez que me hieren de esta manera"- dice determinada.

-"Sango, estas precipitándote de nueva cuenta. Piensa primero en tus acciones"-

-"No entiendo que hay que pensar. Simplemente, no quiero volver a sentirme utilizada"-

-"Nunca fue así. He de suponer que mi hábito de ser mujeriego es lo que te incomoda y lo acepto. Pero explícame porque no puedes darme el beneficio de la duda; bien supiste que cambie por ti"-

-"¡Y sigues mintiéndome! Ambos sabemos perfectamente que no es así. Tú mejor que nadie conoce que jamás podrás cambiar lo que eres. Y lo entiendo de alguna manera. Pero no esperes que confíe mas"-

-"Comencemos por ser honestos con nosotros mismos"- pide con el afán de calmarla –"Y después, ya que estamos así, dime porque es que siempre me golpeas si estoy coqueteando con otras mujeres"-

-"Sencillo. Aparentas ser un buen monje, mas tus intenciones no son lo que parecen"-

-"Solo pido encontrar una manera con la cual alguien pueda terminar mi misión si es que yo no logro completarla con éxito. No puedo dejar las cosas así"-

-"Entonces sienta cabeza. No puedes andar por ahí pidiendo a cada mujer bonita que te encuentres que tenga un hijo tuyo"-

-"Aunque yo lo diga a muchas mujeres, solo lo significo hacia ti. Debe ser NUESTRO hijo"- susurra tomando su mano.

Inuyasha los mira detenidamente justo en ese momento, la presión en su pecho aun mas intensa. Sin darse cuenta de ello, comienza a gruñir guturalmente, el conflicto de emociones comenzando a desatarse. Su youkai sonríe siniestramente. Un poco mas de persuasión y lograría su objetivo, finalmente podría cobrar su venganza.

**-**_**"¿Acaso permitirás que ese houshi toque a tu mujer?"-**_

_-"No soy como Kouga. Yo no la reclamo como mi propiedad"-_

_**-"En definitiva, eres mas ingenuo de lo que pensé. Se ve que no sabes que incluso es una especie de crimen el simple hecho de que alguien mas se este fijando en tu compañero del alma, y eso incluye que intente seducirla"-**_

_-"¡Keh! Ese Miroku-hentai no tiene ninguna…"-_

Sus pensamientos son cortados en cuanto observa como Miroku la tiene sujeta de la cintura, besándola. Esa imagen hizo que perdiera el control de sus impulsos. Gruñe de manera desesperada, impotente ante su situación. Se alarma de inmediato, de cualquier forma, debía mantener controlado a su youkai. Sin un previo pensamiento, se abalanzo sobre ellos, alejándole de la castaña, su atención fija en su rival; no habría repetición de sus acciones. Al verlo detenidamente, el joven palideció. Ya no era contra Inuyasha, sino contra algo más siniestro.

**-"¿Qué sucede, monje?"- **gruñe divertido** –"¿Acaso ahora me tienes miedo?"-**

-"Ese es un pensamiento absurdo"- ríe el, golpeándolo con su báculo y alejándolo de el –"Solo has demostrado lo débil que puedes ser"-

**-"Te demostrare quien es débil"- **truena sus nudillos** –"Lamentaras el haber hecho sufrir tanto a mi compañera…"-**

-"¡¿Tu que…?!"-

Logro reaccionar justo a tiempo para esquivar su ataque. Pudo percatarse de que su habilidad era mejor estando en ese estado, pero de la misma manera, le provocaba varios errores. Cada golpe que enviaba, era evadido con cierta dificultad. La castaña les gritaba, pidiendo detener la lucha absurda. Sabía que se había transformado, y que ella no podría contenerle. La única opción que se le presentaba era ir por la miko. Lanzar el Hiraikotsu era un alto riesgo, que no estaba dispuesta a correr. Con lo que no lo quedo más remedio que mandar a su fiel mascota por Kagome.

Mientras uno evadía, el otro no perdía la oportunidad de atacar sin tregua. La lujuria de sangre que demostraba el demonio, parecía ser insaciable e incontenible también. Aquellos ojos rojos no dejaban de mirarle con profundo odio, podía vislumbrarse la traición, e incluso una emoción mas. Miroku podía notarlo, algo en especial era lo que le brindaba aquella fuerza, aquel deseo de…

-"Venganza. ¿Pretendes vengarte de algo, Inuyasha?"-

**-"¿Quién lo diría? No eres tan estúpido como pareces. Estoy cansado de ver como la tratas como si fuera un objeto, que crees que estará para ti solo cuando lo desees… pues no. Incluso un youkai como yo comprende mejor lo que significa compartir tu vida con alguien"-**

-"Mas ustedes son salvajes y posesivos. No dejan que nadie mas se acerque a su pareja"-

**-"Corrección, somos protectores"-**

-"Pues como dije hace tiempo, no dejare que un híbrido como tu, tenga a una mujer como Sango"-

**-"Y yo no dejare que continúes jugando con su vida"-**

Una nueva serie de ataques fueron lanzados por parte de ambos. El monje solo usaba aquel báculo dorado, al igual que sus pergaminos, como si estuviera pensando en usar su mejor arma en el momento más oportuno. Por otra parte, el demonio Inuyasha se valía de su fuerza, aumentada por su estado. De cualquier manera, la Tessaiga no funcionaria con el, y lo que era peor, lo revertiría a su estado normal.

_**-"Ahora que finalmente me ha cedido el control… no volveré a dejar que lo obtenga…"-**_

Kagome se acerca a ellos corriendo, claramente preocupada por la situación. Shippou la había buscado junto con Kirara, alarmados. En cuanto le hubieran resumido lo que ocurría a las afueras de la aldea, no lo pensó dos veces y salio en su dirección. No sabia que pensar, o hacer. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que sucedía. Algo era terriblemente incorrecto. Y lo confirmo al ver al hanyou. Además de que la espada se encontraba bastante alejada de el. Al verla, se acerca y la recoge, dispuesta a entregársela.

-"Inuyasha, aquí esta tu espada"-

**-"Ya lo se. No soy ningún estúpido"-**

-"Por favor, tómala. Así regresaras a la normalidad"- menciona implorante.

**-"¿Quién diablos dijo que quiero volver a ser el de antes?"- **gruñe lanzándola lejos una vez mas** –"Es justo en este momento cuando voy a cumplir con mis metas… pero antes del imbécil de Miroku…"-**

Sus amenazantes ojos se dirigen hacia ella, quien da una exhalación de terror. Sin vacilación, se lanzo sobre la miko. Sus ojos brillaron con el temor al verle con las claras intenciones de matarle. No sabia que hacer, su arco y flechas no estaban a su disposición. ¿Acaso lo hacia por lo sucedido en la choza anteriormente?, si ese era el caso, le molestaba hasta cierto punto, después de todo, el no se opuso al principio.

-"¡Kazaana!"-

Al sentir la corriente de viento arrastrarlo, gruñe iracundo y dio un gran salto con el fin de esquivarlo. Una vez mas lo mira con gran recelo, obviamente le encolerizaba el hecho de que se interpusiera. Si tantas eran sus ganas de morir, pues que simplemente se pusiera enfrente. Se encargaría de darle una tortuosa experiencia final.

-"Kagome-sama no tiene la culpa de nada"- menciona cerrando el agujero negro.

**-"Eso es lo que tu crees… la descuartizare con mis propias garras"-**

-"Inuyasha, detente por favor"-

**-"Bien sabes lo que soy. Y conoces a la perfección que yo no…"-**

-"Onegai… todo es mi culpa… no te rechazo por esto… pero ponle un alto. Tienes mas autocontrol"- implora la taijiya.

**-"Quieres decir que… ¿tus sentimientos no han cambiado? ¿Aun cuando soy un youkai y puedo matarte en este mismo momento si lo deseara?"-**

-"¿Realmente… deseas matarme?"-

-"Por supuesto que no, Sango…"-

-"Inuyasha…"-

_**-"Maldito imbécil… yo me encargare de esto"-**_

-"Inuyasha… hace algún tiempo dije que yo permanecería a tu lado, no importando si fueras humano, hanyou o youkai, y mis pensamientos no han cambiado desde entonces. Quiero permanecer contigo"-

-"No digas tonterías. Te eliminaría…"-

-"Si en verdad lo desearas, ya lo hubieras hecho"-

**-"Pero ni Miroku o Kagome se salvaran de esta"-**

-"Es absurdo que intentes vengarte. Eso no cambiara las cosas"-

**-"¡Tengo que matarlos!"-**

_-"¡Claro que no debo!"-_

Una lucha por la dominación se llevaba a cabo en el interior de Inuyasha. Aun manteniendo un poco de cordura en su ser, podría derrotar a su demonio interno, pero no le seria para nada fácil de llevar a cabo. Para poder estar al lado de Sango, tendría que aprender a tratarse a si mismo. La vida de todos corría un peligro inimaginable en estos momentos. Aun cuando sus ojos cambiaban de color a una velocidad asombrosa, se enfocaban en Sango, recordándole cual era la razón por la que debía dominarse, demostrarse a si mismo, que no seria vencido por su instinto y sangre youkai.

* * *


	7. Enfrentándose al dolor

Capitulo VII

_Enfrentándose al dolor_

* * *

La batalla interna que tenia lugar en la mente y corazón de Inuyasha aun no contaba con ganador. Sin embargo, la presión y los deseos de matanza luchaban por la dominación. Lo único que tenían en común, era el propósito de confrontarse por el amor de Sango. Harían lo que fuese necesario para conseguir a la compañera que habían escogido frente a las miko. Aunque eso no compensaba en nada la pesantez en el corazón que sentía al ver la expresión dolida e implorante de Sango.

_-"¿Por qué demonios te deje salir…?"-_

_**-"Porque sabes que no hay manera de oponerse a la realidad. Has guardado todo tu rencor dentro de tu ser, tarde o temprano cederías ante el poder que tu mismo me has brindado"-**_

_-"Claro que no… además, esto no es suficiente motivo como para matarles…"-_

_**-"¿Eso crees?"- menciona burlonamente –"Iluso. Lo has deseado desde que sentiste que ambos traicionaron aquella confianza que les diste"-**_

Miles de razones siguieron rondando en su mente, el negándose a creerlas. Aunque cada punto parecía tener una historia que le respaldara. La miko le miraba aun en el horror, no estando segura de lo que ocurría en su interior. Se encontraba desesperada, y le molesto que desde el principio, Sango no hubiera hecho nada para impedir su transformación. Cuando le miro inquisitivamente, le sorprendió verla, parecía desamparada ante la situación.

La taijiya no sabia que hacer. Aunque toda su vida supo como enfrentar a los demonios, y sus diferentes conductas agresivas, no tenia idea alguna de cómo reaccionar frente al segundo youkai a quien le había brindado su confianza, después de Kirara, claro. Al que, a pesar de las diversas circunstancias que le hacia pasar con sus acciones, aun no se sentía con el valor como para abandonarle completamente. Así como a Miroku y Kagome a la vez.

**-"Debo agradecértelo"-**

La voz del youkai llamo la atención de todos. Era una mala señal; el Inuyasha que ellos conocían había perdido contra, el mismo.

**-"De no ser por ti, este estúpido híbrido jamás me hubiera permitido el control de su cuerpo"- **exclama señalando a la azabacha.

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"- inquiere Kagome, aun mas aterrada.

**-"Es a causa tuya, ¿y no lo sabes?"- **ríe maliciosamente** –"Tu confundiste el corazón de Inuyasha. Lograste que su compañero del alma le rechazara, creando una gran herida en el. Pero lo importante es que esto me beneficio a mi"-**

-"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así!"- desmiente alterada.

**-"Gracias a ti, los poderes de este mestizo se debilitaron. La depresión que sienten los demonios al saber que son rechazados por su compañero destinado, es difícil de soportar. Pero es más difícil cuando te encuentras en la situación de el; un hanyou. Sus absurdos sentimientos humanos se interponen y solo le complican más su existencia… "-**

-"¿Por qué yo haría algo así?"- pide ahora indignada –"Yo había aceptado la relación de Sango e Inuyasha, si eran felices juntos, no tendría que intervenir"-

-"El tiene razón…"- murmura la voz del ambarino, normal –"Tu me engañaste… no se como lo hiciste, pero casi te funciono. Querías destruir desde el inicio mi amor por Sango… y justo en ese momento… ella entro en la choza… como si hubiera sido planeado con el más extremo cuidado. Mediste el tiempo necesario para ejecutar cada una de tus acciones"-

-"Kagome-chan… no lo entiendo ¿a que se refiere?"- exclama confundida la castaña.

-"Que simplemente era ilógico que estuvieras al lado de Inuyasha"- interviene Miroku.

-"¿Tu también…? Entonces ustedes dos…"-

-"Gomen, Sango-chan, pero así es. No podía hacerme a la idea de que el te prefiera a ti que a mi. Era insoportable"-

-"Kagome-sama y yo arreglamos esto. Si ya no podíamos recuperar a nuestros respectivos amores, por lo menos impediríamos que el suyo diera frutos"-

**-"Ya he oído suficiente. Date por muerto, mal nacido houshi"-**

Vuelve a preparar sus garras para el ataque, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver como Sango se coloca en medio de los dos, con los brazos extendidos y una expresión de completo dolor.

-"¡Yamero! ¡Onegai!"-

La taijiya se acerca finalmente, lagrimas que ruedan bajo su mejilla. Esta era una de las pocas y extrañas veces que se le viera llorar tan abiertamente. ¿Pero como evitarlo?, de no ser por ella, nada de esto estaría pasando. Se suponía que ella y Miroku serian felices juntos, mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha lo serian por su propia cuenta. Mas sin embargo, lo arruino todo. Aquella amistad en su pequeño grupo… no, en su nueva familia.

-"Detengan todo esto. Si fue plan de ellos, ya no me interesa. Pero no vale el sufrimiento que estas experimentando Inuyasha…"-

**-"Es muy tarde para decirlo, taijiya. Como demonio, exijo cobrar mi venganza en ellos. No importa que"-**

-"Te lo pido por favor. Si los matas ¿conseguirás lo que quieres?"-

-"Estas tardando demasiado"- provoca el monje.

**-"Solo escúchalo. Esta pidiendo a gritos que lo mate. Pues cumpliré su deseo…"- **gruñetronando una vez mas sus nudillos.

-"Eso no: ¡Osuwari!"-

**-"¡Ya no funcionara mas!"- **grita con indignación.

Valiéndose de toda su energía, intenta resistirse al poder del nenjo en el. Lo había colocado de cuclillas, pero aun se negaba a darle el placer de verle con la cara en la suciedad una vez más. Aprovechando la situación, Miroku lanza unos sutras en el, con el fin de inmovilizarlo.

-"¡Si no eres mía, Sango, entonces no lo serás de nadie mas!"-

-"¡Esto es una locura!"-

-"Ya no hay mas que decir. Perdóname, Inuyasha, pero así las cosas deben ser"-

Sin mas, una flecha purificadora sale disparada en su dirección. Al ver el giro inesperado de eventos, la castaña alista su arma, lanzándola en dirección de los ataques de la miko. Culpa suya o no, no permitiría el daño a ninguno de sus amigos.

-"¡Sango! No te metas en esto"-

-"Inuyasha… ¿en verdad eres tu?"-

-"Vete… no se por cuanto tiempo mas pueda tener el control, no deseo lastimarte"- exclama con esfuerzo.

-"Nadie me ordena. Estoy harta de cargar con esta culpabilidad. Jamás desee que esto pasara"-

-"¡Fue por dejarte vencer por el! ¡Caíste en su trampa!"- grita el houshi.

-"No hubo trampa alguna"- murmura furiosa –"Simplemente me hizo ver la verdad. De que tu no serias el hombre que yo esperaba para compartir mi vida, aquel con quien podría contar en todo momento de manera incondicional"-

-"Sabes que si… lo que sea por ti, Sango"-

-"¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué me engañabas con otras mujeres? ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?"-

-"Es imposible que pueda cambiar lo que soy…"- murmura, cabizbajo.

-"¿Y esperabas que te aceptara por lo que eres?"-

-"Así debería de ser ¿o no?"-

-"Hay excepciones, Miroku. Y esta es una prueba. A ninguna mujer le gustaría que el hombre con el que se encuentra, estuviera con otras mujeres. Apuesto que Kagome-chan piensa lo mismo"-

-"Bueno, pues yo… creo que tienes razón. Pero no por eso tenias que ir a buscar refugio en Inuyasha. El es mío"-

-"Desde cuando te pertenezco…"- murmura levantando una ceja.

-"Yo pensé… que tu conocías mis sentimientos por ti…"-

-"El hecho de conocerlos… no quiere decir que seré de la misma opinión"- respira con dificultad –"Al principio pensé que podría ser, pero conocí a Sango"-

-"¡Eso es! ¡Me cambias por ella! Ya ni siquiera es Kikyou… te enamoraste de mi mejor amiga en cambio"- grita con coraje.

-"Jamás tuvimos una relación seria…"- susurra**–"Y JAMÁS la tendría con una persona como tu"-**

Con nuevos brios, prepara sus garras, listas para despedazar cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente. Anhelaba por ver la sangre de Miroku y Kagome, saliendo de su cuerpo y bañar en ella sus manos. Disfrutar de la agonizante visión de quienes ese hanyou solía llamar amigos. Vaya que se lo merecían y el disfrutaría de semejante espectáculo. Pero muy a contra del youkai, la parte aun consciente de Inuyasha, le impedía realizar tal acción. Eso le encolerizaba aun mas.

Antes de poder alcanzar a Kagome, el monje se interpone usando su báculo, evitando así el golpe. Gruñe de manera rabiosa, intentando dar un golpe certero en su nuevo blanco. Mientras tanto, la joven colegiala aprovecha la distracción, alejándose un poco y analizando la batalla desde un ángulo distinto. Tan concentrada estaba en como poder ganarle al hanyou que no se percato de la presencia de la castaña.

Con Kagome y Sango

-"Maldición, es demasiado fuerte"- farfulla la chica.

-"Kagome-chan… explícame el porque estas haciendo esto. Se que una disculpa no basta para compensar mi error, pero yo…"-

Sus ojos la escrutaron detenidamente. Ella era la culpable de todo. Y no permitiría que se saliera con la suya.

-"Exacto. Una disculpa no ayuda en nada. Tu conocías muy bien que fui atraída a el, y que haría lo que sea. Y lo demuestro ahora"-

-"De cualquier manera, tu me engañaste también. Mencionaste que aceptabas las cosas como eran, y que solo deseabas la felicidad de Inuyasha. Solo te preocupas en tus intereses"-

-"Claro que no es solo eso"-

-"Pues a mi me parece lo contrario. Yo sabía perfectamente que esto te afectaría, y de hecho, por eso tarde demasiado en elegir. Pero ahora me arrepiento. Debí ser mas franca en su momento"-

-"Claro. Traiciona a una amiga. No creí que caerías tan bajo"-

-"Ya dije que no era mi intención. Siempre me he preocupado mas por lo que pienses, al igual que en tu felicidad, y sinceramente estoy harta de eso. Y si, me enamore de el, pero no por el hecho de querer 'quitarte' algo que ni siquiera posees. Ese es tu error. Inuyasha no es ninguna clase de objeto"-

-"El y yo tenemos una relación de la cual tu no has formado parte. Desde el día en que lo conocí hasta la fecha. Tu no tienes nada que ver en eso"-

-"Al igual que tu no lo estas en su pasado con Kikyou"-

Kagome enangosto sus ojos. Tema equivocado, y mas si se encontraba enojada. Sin pensarlo, preparo su arco y flecha, apuntando directamente en la taijiya. La castaña, sorprendida por sus acciones, solo prepara su boomerang como protección. No importaba lo que pasara, de su cuenta, ella no enviaría un solo daño a su amiga.

-"¡Tu tienes a Miroku! ¿Cuál es tu afán por destrozar la relación de Inuyasha y mía?, de no haberte conocido, el seguiría enamorado de mi. Tanto en la época feudal como en la actual, yo soy la chica que todo hombre quiere, pretendientes tengo bastantes, por lo que ¡no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!"-

La flecha comenzó a brillar en un tono rosáceo. Algo realmente curioso, puesto que no se estaba enfrentando a ningún youkai. Solo a la exterminadora. Al soltar la cuerda del arco, salio disparada a gran velocidad. Sango lo había notado, el aura espiritual se encontraba altamente elevada, un terrible error a cometer por parte de una miko. Aunque, nuevamente, Kagome no era ninguna sacerdotisa en si. Solo era la reencarnación de una.

Con gran destreza, le bloquea con su arma, siendo el escudo perfecto. No lo demostraba, pero se encontraba horrorizada con el cambio tan repentino y continuo de eventos. Inuyasha que se vuelve en youkai otra vez, Miroku y Kagome que planearon el destruir la confianza entre ellos, pero sorprendente a ella, la azabacha estaba atacándola.

-"¡Yamero, Kagome! ¡No tengo ninguna intención de pelear contigo!"-

-"Lo hubieras pensado antes de quitarme a mi hombre"- exclama lanzando otra flecha –"Si tanto lo deseas, ¡tendrás que pelear por el!"-

Sango continuaba evadiéndolas con agilidad y gracia. Aun cuando la chica tenia ya puntería, aun le faltaba mucho como para rivalizar con sus habilidades. Se acercaba a ella, esperando poder quitarle su arma; así tendría que dejar su Hiraikotsu y discutir mas calmadamente. Cuando finalmente se acerco, se abalanzo sobre Kagome, arriesgándose de sobremanera al estar cerca de la punta de la flecha. Estando sobre el suelo, la joven intentaba librarse, aun furiosa de lo que había pasado. Como siguiente movimiento, una fuerte bofetada se hizo oír.

-"¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!"-

-"… Sango…"-

-"¡Comprendo tu dolor, lo he vivido antes! Pero te diré algo: yo me enamore unos meses después de conocerlo. Ya lo había mencionado y no se porque aun sigues actuando de tal manera. Y supongo que entiendes que al saber que ese cariño era correspondido, me sentí alguien especial. Lamento decirlo, pero el jamás se intereso en ti de esa manera"-

-"Lo se… el mismo me lo dijo… pero te equivocas, si hubo un tiempo en el que pudo ser…"- murmura entre sollozos.

-"Gomen nasai… pero no me pidas que lo olvide así de fácil… y menos ahora que he admitido que en verdad lo amo"-

-"¿Qué hay de tu compromiso con Miroku-sama?"-

-"Creo que a estas alturas ya conoces lo que sucederá con el… es obvio que jamás podré contar con alguna fidelidad de su parte, y yo no pretendo ser alguna mas de su colección…"-

-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me haces esto a mi…?"-

-"Fue algo que paso. Desconozco las razones de Inuyasha, pero como amiga te lo pido, no peleemos por algo como esto, no vale la pena"-

-"¡¿Qué no lo vale?!" grita indignada –"¿Causas todo este escándalo y dices que no vale la pena? Me sorprendes, en verdad que si"-

-"Lo único que no quería era perder mi amistad contigo"- reclama, lagrimas salen de nuevo de sus castaños ojos –"Ustedes significan demasiado para mi, desde que perdí a mi familia… ya no sabia como continuar, pero todos me hicieron ver que aun existía un motivo… cuando comencé a sentirme así, intente reprimir mis emociones, pues me daba a la idea de lo que podía suceder si alguien se llegaba a enterar… escondí demasiado tiempo esta verdad, y espero que ahora me entiendas a mi"-

-"Pero yo…"-

Se quedo sin palabras al sentir como la exterminadora le daba un calido abrazo. No había señal alguna de rencor o enojo de su parte, podía percibir aquella sinceridad que su amiga intentaba demostrarle. ¿Cómo podía evitar sentir una especie de repulsión por ella?... pero ya se había engañado antes… ¿podría ser capaz de darle a entender lo difícil que es para ella? Que Kagome, no podía odiarla, pero tampoco aceptar tal hecho así de fácil. No quería perder a su mejor amiga…

-"Sango…"-

-"Se que te he lastimado, y no puedo negarlo. Pero así como yo puedo detener su absurda pelea, tu puedes hacer lo mismo entre nosotras. Tu tomas la decisión, Kagome-chan"- menciona de manera dulce, incorporándose.

-"Yo… mi intención era separarlos"- admite con vergüenza –"Inuyasha me lo confeso, el esta dispuesto a hacerte su compañera. No podía soportarlo; era increíble que después de ser la sombra de Kikyou por tanto tiempo fuera desplazada por ti. Se que parece muy egoísta, pero eso es lo que siento y no pienso mentir"- responde, sentándose.

-"Es bueno hablar las cosas, lo tuve que aprender de la manera difícil, como todo en mi vida. Pero eso es lo interesante, enfrentar los retos y aceptarlos, aun cuando nos cueste nuestra felicidad"-

-"Gomen… pero me es muy difícil, yo tampoco quiero que termine nuestra amistad, por lo que te pediré un poco de tiempo para poner en orden mi mente, y no cometer ninguna tontería"-

-"Y así será Kagome… ¿pero porque houshi-sama me haría esto?, al igual que tu, me imagino que esta dolido pero nunca me espere que alguno de los dos fuera a hacer algo así"-

-"El dolor que lleva uno… puede ser compartido y unido. Siempre existe la opción de la venganza. Hacer todo lo que este a tu alcance para destruir aquel lazo que los une…"-

-"Kagome…"-

-"Porque eso es lo que en verdad quiero…"-

Antes de que Sango pudiera reaccionar, la miko le clava la punta de la flecha sobre su brazo izquierda. Ella grita en dolor, alejándose rápidamente y dándole una mirada por demás severa.

-"¡No puedo permitir que tu permanezcas al lado de Inuyasha!"-

Con Inuyasha y Miroku

(A/N: Solo en caso de, esto sucede en el mismo momento en que las chicas se encuentran hablando)

**-"Tal parece que tu nunca aprendes…"-**

-"Y tu tampoco…"-

Con su mano derecha, aleja al joven, quien sigue usando su báculo dorado como única defensa. Ambos se miran fríamente, intentando encontrar alguna defensa baja; desventaja severa para Miroku, ante un youkai furioso. Que oportunidad mas perfecta para finalmente saldar las cuentas pendientes. No habría ningún tipo de interrupción en su batalla, y lo mejor, Sango no tendría que ver un desenlace tan lastimero y penoso. Inuyasha veía sus garras con grandes ansias. Había logrado cortar sus brazos con aquel zarpazo que le hizo retroceder. La sangre de un sujeto que a su juicio no merecía vivir y menos tener la atención de su compañera del alma, verla resbalar por sus dedos, le hizo experimentar la misma sensación que cuando se transformo por primera vez, derrotando así a Goshinki, y probándose a si mismo.

Miroku, solo le analizaba sin perder su concentración. Cualquier falla en estos momentos podría ser letal. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar al momento perfecto para dar un golpe realmente efectivo, detenerle de una buena vez. Sus sutras serian inútiles contra el en ese estado, lo sabia de antemano. Pero algo debía intentar. La miko se encontraba en sus propios asuntos, y no podía recurrir a ella.

En un parpadear, el demonio ya se abalanzaba nuevamente en el, deseoso de ver su sangre sobre sus manos… aquella placentera emoción de la matanza, carcomiendo en el. Viendo con suma agilidad sus intenciones, se aleja por escasos centímetros, brindando un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza. Mucho a su sorpresa, Inuyasha había recibido el impacto sin inmutarse. Dando una sonrisa maliciosa, cruza sus brazos, de manera tal que el rasguño atravesara su cuerpo por completo, en forma de X. arriesgándose, menciona una tranquila oración, ininteligible al demonio, con la cual le hizo detenerse instantáneamente. Al ver su resultado eficaz, le coloca unos cuantos ofudas por el cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar en dolor. El poder espiritual era mas fuerte de lo que el pensaba. Pero definitivamente no se dejaría vencer por algo como eso. Las quemaduras se hacían evidentes en su cuerpo, eso fue mas que suficiente como para hacerle liberar de una vez. Concentro su youki, manifestando un aura roja alrededor de el. Aquellos pergaminos que habían estado causándole molestia, se quemaron frente a tal poder propio.

Se alejo con un brinco, intentando recuperar algo de su fuerza, y gruñendo salvajemente. Si fuera una pelea contra cualquier youkai, no habría necesidad de, mas sin embargo, contra un ser espiritual se requiere toda la concentración también, no solo la fuerza física, por lo que le causa un agotamiento mayor.

-"Eres mas hábil de lo que pensé. Pero no por eso dejas de ser una existencia denigrante en este mundo"-

**-"Que opción tan particular de palabras. Esta vez te juro que será la ultima vez que me insultas… ¡yo no soy como ese estúpido hanyou! A comparación suya yo no conozco la compasión"-**

Una nueva serie de ataques cayeron sobre el monje. Al despertar su ira, solo le esperaba una complicación mas en su pelea. Olvido el hecho de que Inuyasha es incontrolable en ese estado, el odio, la venganza, la indignación y deseos de muerte es lo que le impulsa a continuar.

_-"Como cualquier criatura salvaje"- _piensa a si mismo.

Un golpe conecta directamente sobre su cara, dejando no solo una gran contusión, sino que también le lanzo por los aires, aterrizando brutalmente en el suelo. Después de todo, era un ningen, y su condición era realmente débil a comparación de otros seres. Creen que son mejores que los que les rodean, y pueden hacer cada cosa que les plazca, aun a costa de familiares, amigos, seres queridos. Lo único que buscan es la conveniencia y el beneficio personal.

_**-"Como cualquier ningen con emociones absurdas"-**_

Al verlo en una posición tan vulnerable, se le hizo fácil poder seguir atacando. Mas sin embargo, el monje demostraba que de una manera u otra, siempre encontraría como contrarrestarlo.

-"No entiendo como es posible que demandes a Sango como tuya después de cómo le tratas"-

-"Inuyasha… veo que sigues con esas ideas"-

-"¡Responde! ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?"-

-"Yo no tengo nada planeado. Ella es mi prometida"-

-"Pero nunca la respetaste como tal"-

**-"No tenemos porque discutir con el, se atrevió a fijarse en nuestro compañero del alma y debe pagar el precio de su insolencia"-**

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron en sorpresa. De manera asombrosa, ahora ambas mentalidades estaban unidas, por un mismo fin. Mientras que el hanyou demostraba aquellas iris doradas, al momento en que cambiaron los papeles, la sangre los coloreo, indicando su cambio radical. Problemas mas serios estaban por venir.

-"No hay prueba alguna de que ella sea tu compañero. Sango se casara conmigo sin importar lo que pase"-

-"¡Tu no tomas la decisión final!"- grita exasperado –"Sankon…"-

**-"¡Hijinkessou!"-**

Involuntariamente, mientras la mano derecha estaba preparada para el primer ataque; con la agilidad digna de un demonio, la mano izquierda rasga su propia piel hasta sangrar. Las cuchillas salen en dirección de su objetivo encontrándose con la carne, rasgando su cuerpo ya cansado. Miroku se deja caer sobre una rodilla, respirando pesadamente. No podía comparar su resistencia a la suya. Conocía a la perfección que sus oportunidades eran realmente pocas considerando las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

**-"La próxima vez no fallare…"-**

-"¡Demonio! ¿Y así piensas protegerla? No dudo de que tarde o temprano le harías lo mismo"-

-"¡Jamás le heriría! Solamente tú mereces morir por todos tus insultos a ella, y fingir que en realidad te importa. Un hanyou como yo conoce mejor como es que se debe tratar a una mujer, sobretodo si deseas algo mas con ella"-

-"Eres un interesado que es diferente. Aunque demostraste lo contrario cuando se trato de Kikyou-sama…"-

**-"¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? No hay necesidad de hablar. Solo debemos destruirlo y manchar la tierra con su sangre…"-**

-"¡Kikyou esta fuera de mi vida y de esto! Es cierto que eso es lo que merece, pero no lo haré yo"- exclama negando la opción de su demonio y deteniendo sus pasos.

**-"Si no lo haces tu, ¡lo haré yo, pero así será!"-**

-"¡Kazaana!"-

Quitando el rosario protector, desata su ataque mas poderoso. La fuerte corriente de viento lo absorbe rápidamente y sin que este pudiera evitarlo. Brinca en todas las direcciones, con el fin de alejarse lo mas posible, pero de cualquier manera, Miroku lo iba persiguiendo, no tenia intención alguna de parar.

**-"¡Tu lo has pedido, estúpido monje!"- **brama furioso** –"¡Hijinkessou!"-**

Nuevamente, las cuchillas de sangre intentan dañarlo, pero un error de consideración fue evidente. Al hacer contacto, lo único que lograron hacer fue expandir el agujero negro. Cosa que alarma mas a Miroku, pero sin ser intimidado por ello, se niega a cerrarlo. Aprovechando, decide absorberlo de una buena vez, aun a riesgo de su propia vida. Mas tampoco le iba a ser sencillo.

-"Maldición, yo pensé que con eso cerraría el Kazaana"-

**-"Es obvio que no lo hará, y no pienso seguir huyendo de el, es hora de un ataque directo y mortal"-**

Se detiene, y en cuestión de segundos es atraído hacia el monje. Al verlo dejarse llevar por la corriente, inmediatamente noto que algo no iba a salir bien. Si mal no recordaba, era el mismo truco que uso Kagome en aquella primera pelea contra Inuyasha. Y eso le obligo a sellar su maldición. Cosa que ahora mismo volvería a suceder.

-"¡Ahhhh!"-

Al escuchar el lamento, coloca de nuevo el rosario en su lugar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Inuyasha ya se dirigía al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Era un estúpido por no percatarse antes.

-"¡Kagome! Detente, no pienso pelear en tu contra"- se queja la taijiya, sosteniendo su brazo.

-"¡Si tanto deseas a Inuyasha, tendrás que pelear por el!"- insiste la pelinegra.

Kirara, quien dejo a Shippou en la choza, se interpuso entre ambas chicas. Aun si fuera Kagome, no permitiría que ningún daño viniera a su ama. La felina gruñía amenazantemente, el mismo pensamiento de no herirla en su mente. A pesar de que ella ya conocía lo que en verdad sucedió la noche anterior, un poco de confirmación del pequeño kitsune, encajar unas cuantas piezas, y problema resuelto.

-"¡Ya basta!"- exclama montando en su neko –"Es tiempo de resolver este estúpido conflicto. ¡Maduren, por Kami-sama!, he aquí como ha de terminar todo esto: Kagome, entiende que no todo en la vida será como TU la deseas, tarde o temprano veras que así no funciona la vida y debes aceptarlo, jamás logras todo lo que quieres; Miroku, es cierto que alguna vez sentí algo profundo por ti, pero siempre que veía tus ojos, otra mujer se reflejaba en ellos y no puedes esperar que yo sea una mas de tu colección, es por eso que no puedo compartir mi vida contigo; Inuyasha… tus intenciones me parecían serias, vi que podía confiar en ti y que jamás me abandonarías por alguien mas, se que en tu caso solo existen Kagome y Kikyou, pero viene al mismo punto. Como demonio, entregándote a alguien, te has enlazado eternamente, lastima que tampoco pudo ser así. Y es obvia mi respuesta, todo puede volver a ser como antes. Peleas entre Kagome e Inuyasha, el monje siendo igual de pervertido y yo simplemente acompañándoles en el viaje contra Naraku. De ahí, cada quien tomara su camino"-

**-"No puedes hacer eso"- **gruñe el youkai** –"¿Estas despreciándonos?"-**

-"Algo así. Ya no permitiré mas engaños de ese tipo, y mucho menos que haya peleas entre nosotros. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?"-

-"Sango, no puedes hacer esto. Y menos ahora"- discute el monje.

-"Además, ya te dije de que forma se puede resolver esto"- agrega Kagome.

-"Gomen, pero esto jamás debió suceder"-

**-"Lo he de suponer, pero lo confirmo: dime quien diablos se atrevió a hacerte daño"-**

Inmediatamente, un frío mirar se poso sobre la chica del futuro. Esta, a su vez, desvió la mirada.

-"Si te atreves a dar un solo paso mas… te juro que te arrepentirás"- amenaza Sango.

**-"No recibo ordenes y menos tuyas. Cualquiera que se atreva a hacerte daño deberá morir"-**

-"Entonces tus palabras tampoco son ciertas, solo sigues tus instintos de youkai"-

**-"Grrrrrr… ¿pues que crees que soy?, además, solo intento protegerte"-**

-"Esa no es la manera, yo puedo defenderme sola"-

-"Me preocupo por ti… no importa que me rechaces, yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado"-

-"Inuyasha…"-

Abre sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar sus propias palabras. O no aprendía, o definitivamente algo estaba mal con el. Sin querer escuchar nada mas al respecto, sale corriendo hacia los bosques, ante el grito de una miko preocupada. El houshi, finalmente demostrando su cansancio, se desvanece frente a las chicas, Kirara impidiendo su caída por ordenes de Sango.

-"Tenemos que llevarlo de regreso a la choza. Y ayudarle a sanar"-

-"Hai… como digas"-

Con cierta intimidación, Kagome le sigue con un paso retardado. Ya no sabia si era todo a culpa suya, pero si que estuvo muy involucrada en ello. Ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero carácter de la taijiya. ¿Se lamentaba acaso de lo que había causado?, no realmente. Ella disfruto aquel momento que estuvo con Inuyasha. Era algo que siempre había deseado que sucediera, mas no se dio cuenta de lo que ocasiono en sus amigos. Tal vez, a su juicio, esa no era la solución adecuada. Miroku pudo haberle llenado la cabeza de ideas, pero era cuestión de comprobar cada versión, ya que conocía la de cada uno de sus amigos.

_-"Miroku-sama decía que era una trampa, Sango que aun no estaba decidida por ninguno pero que aun así sentía un cariño especial por Inuyasha… y el, decía que ella era su compañero del alma, y que era un enlace que no podía ignorar… al igual que lo era con Kikyou"-_

-"¿Daijouka, Kagome-chan?"-

-"Solo me perdí por unos segundos… yo…"-

-"Sabes que no soy buena en la curación y no comprendo tanta cosa que traes en ese botiquín. ¿Puedes cuidar de el, mientras yo salgo por un rato?"-

-"Eeto… seguro, ve tranquila"-

La pelinegra le ve salir, y hasta asegurarse de que se hubo marchado, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Con cierta pereza, se dedico a atender las heridas que tenia Miroku por todo el cuerpo. Tal parece que esta ocasión, a pesar de que se había puesto seria la situación, no se hicieron ningún daño mortal. En cuanto aplicaba los ungüentos para evitar cualquier tipo de infección, se revolvía.

_-"Los cortes deben ser mas profundos de lo que imagine"-_

Es increíble, de ser caso contrario yo habría hecho un drama. Eso quiere decir que aun me falta madurar… o quizá, simplemente me niego a aceptar la verdad. Pude verlo en sus ojos, realmente esta dolida por todo. Incluso pareciera que su decisión fue forzada de una manera u otra, y que eso no fuera lo que en verdad deseara.

Inuyasha.

El solo hecho de recordar su nombre, traía las memorias de aquella noche. Tan cerca y tan lejos, un poco mas de convicción, y hubiera logrado con su cometido. Si comenzaba a dudar, es señal de que no se encontraba seguro de lo que decía. Aun seguía sin creerlo… el mismo fue quien se acerco a ella, aparentemente de una manera mansa.

+´+´+Flashback+´+´+

Aun se encontraban sobre la rama del árbol, Kagome jugando con sus pulgares. No sabia a ciencia cierta de que manera hubiera tomado el hanyou el hecho de que estuviera espiándole. Como poder evitarlo, si por dentro la carcomían los celos. Cada vez que veía aquellos ojos dorados, con un brillo místico, solo al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga, regresaban a su mente todas las ocasiones en que fue en caso contrario; solo para ella. Las innumerables veces en las que le había dicho que ella era con quien deseaba estar.

-"¿Inuyasha?"-

El no contesto, solo continuo viendo al frente, pero sus orejas se movieron discretamente, dando la clara señal de que le estaba prestando atención. Con mas nervios que antes, decide acercarse mas a el, recargando la mayoría de su cuerpo en el suyo. Cosa que no fue inadvertida por el joven.

-"¿Por qué sigues actuando así? Comprendo que te hiere que Sango-chan te alejara, pero no entiendo porque crees que ella correspondería tus sentimientos"-

-"Se nota que no lo entiendes, Kagome. Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr"-

-"No tiene sentido alguno. Si te rechaza, lo único que conseguirás es un dolor emocional muy fuerte"-

-"No me importa. Cada vez que veo a Sango, siento una inmensa alegría, la dicha de saber que me acompaña, me tranquiliza de sobremanera"-

-"Pero ella no lo ve así… recuerda que aun se encuentra Miroku-sama en el camino y…"-

-"¿Cuál es tu obsesión por eso? Si me estoy arriesgando es porque yo creo que ella vale cualquier sacrificio"-

-"Ustedes no pueden estar juntos, son totalmente diferentes, tarde o temprano se traicionaran de igual manera en que lo hizo Kikyou"-

Malas palabras. La herida en el corazón de Inuyasha aun no cerraba por completo. Era cierto, Kagome, durante un tiempo, fue quien iba sellando aquel dolor que aun le agobiaba, pero ya no mas; otra persona había tomado su lugar. Aunque no podía negar que tal vez, solo en ese aspecto tuviera algo de razón. Más también, de alguna manera le hicieron enojar de manera tal, que al dirigirle la mirada, ella comprendió la grave falta que había hecho.

Ella no podía evitarlo. Sabia que lo que decía era verdad. Ambos eran enemigos; se hicieron amigos; se enamoraron; pero al final solo les esperaba una traición, terminando con la vida de los dos. La historia volvía a repetirse. Solo se negaba a ver la realidad.

-"Lo que importa ahora es el presente y si no te has dado cuenta, estoy yo"-

-"Tu sabes perfectamente que fue un engaño. Y no lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia"- gruñe débilmente -"Y tienes razón, el presente importa, y es por eso que estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso en vez de pensar en alguna manera de enmendarme a Sango"-

-"¿Y porque nunca lo hiciste conmigo?"- pide de manera ofendida –"Te importa mucho lo que piense Sango de ti, pero ni siquiera sabes que hacer"-

-"Es cierto. Solo quiero demostrar mi verdadero ser a ella, cualquier cosa que pida la haré. Quiero demostrarle que puedo ofrecer todo lo que ese monje no, y mucho mas"-

-"¿Sabes? Veo tu sinceridad, es algo que realmente nunca vi cuando estabas conmigo. Estaré dispuesta a dejarte ir, y esta vez no es ninguna broma o truco. Pero solo hay una manera de lograrlo"-

Le mira incrédulo. ¿En verdad, le permitiría continuar sin seguir atado a ella? (no que antes le importara), tenia que haber algo oculto. Pero lo único que vio, era aquella sonrisa, la que hace mucho tiempo le había gustado. Mas sin embargo algo se sentía terriblemente incorrecto.

-"Por favor, dame una oportunidad. Solo hasta que Sango-chan se decida por alguno de los dos"-

-"¡¿Nani?!"- grita, alejándose –"¿Acaso estas loca? Tal vez entre los ningen acostumbren a hacer eso, pero los youkai son fieles en todo momento"-

-"Ella no tiene porque enterarse. Será un secreto entre nosotros"-

-"Hazme el favor de dejar de decir todas esas estupideces"- amenaza –"Y regresa a la aldea de una vez"-

-"Pues no lo haré"- murmura de manera coqueta –"Esta noche deseo permanecer contigo"-

Inuyasha comenzaba a sudar frío… las cosas se estaban complicando. Fácilmente podría ignorarla e irse, aunque tampoco podía dejarla sola. Difícil en verdad. Kagome se acercaba cada vez mas, un comportamiento inusual de su parte. Su presión en el era tal, que no se dio cuenta de en que momento estaba en el borde de la rama, y menos como había logrado caer exitosamente en la tierra con una empalagosa miko sobre el. Nada parecía distraerla de su ocupación actual…

Toda su atención estaba concentrada en seguir sintiendo la piel del hanyou. Era la única manera que conocía de hacerle cambiar de parecer sobre Sango. Y el riesgo podría valer la pena al final. Los labios de la joven estaban unidos a los del incrédulo Inuyasha, quien no daba crédito a lo que vivía en esos instantes. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar, primero por los brazos, y aun sobre su haori. Ahora si no sabia como reaccionar. Era obvio que no quería lastimarla pero tampoco deseaba que ella continuara con esto, seria peligroso par ambos, aunque mas a ella.

Kagome no daba indicios de querer detener, sino todo lo contrario. De hecho, se arriesgo demasiado al introducir su mano y recorrer el pecho bien definido del chico. Había sido suficiente. Con más fuerza de la requerida, se levanto, tirándola de espaldas y causando una mirada entre dolida y enojada de la miko. Se dio la vuelta, ajustándose la ropa una vez más. Ya no tenia idea alguna de que pensar al respecto. Siempre había calificado a la pelinegra de manera, pues decente, a su parecer.

-"Así no funcionan las cosas"- gruñe en voz alta –"Esto solo me demuestra lo que precisamente no quería saber de ti"-

-"Pues no pusiste ningún pero a mis avances… o al besarte"-

-"No es porque me agradara. Sino que…"-

-"No intentes poner pretextos"- murmura –"Bien lo venias venir. Sabes lo que siento por ti"-

Su paciencia tenía un límite y era este.

**-"¡Este estúpido me pidió que no te hiciera ningún daño! ¡Es por eso que lo permití!"-**

-"¿Inuyasha…?"

Las orbes doradas y serenas del chico bestia, cambiaron por un par de rayas dentadas y púrpuras al igual que unos ojos odiosos, de color rojo.

**-"No comprendo siquiera porque te tiene tanto aprecio, si has resultado una mujer cualquiera"-**

-"¡A mi no me hablas en ese tono!"-

**-"¿Aun no te das cuenta de con quien estas hablando?"- **pide silenciosamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían. No se había percatado de ello, al estar de espaldas. Con sus ultimas palabras se había dado vuelta una vez mas, dejando ver su rostro. Palideció instantáneamente, e hizo una muy falsa interpretación de continuar enojada. Aquel youkai continuaba con su avance, gruñendo de manera molesta.

**-"No es que este muy de acuerdo con esto, pero la exterminadora tiene mejores cualidades que tu"-**

Ante ese comentario en verdad se indigno y sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones se acerco peligrosamente y le brindo semejante bofetada. De la fuerza que uso, ladeo su cabeza, quedándose completamente estático.

-"Jamás me compares con nadie"- bufa entre dientes –"Estoy cansada de ser la comparación a Kikyou, y no permitiré que también me digas que Sango es mejor que yo"-

**-"Eres una estúpida… maldita perra…"- **gruñe de manera salvaje** –"Y tampoco, JAMÁS alguien se había atrevido a atacarme de manera tan imprudente… ahora que no hay interrupciones, ¡si morirás por mi mano!"-**

Kagome le miraba completamente aterrada. Al optar esa forma, no había manera alguna de poder contenerle, pensó en huir, pero era demasiado fácil que le diera alcance. Y tampoco contaba con arco y flechas para poder defenderse, o por lo menos intentarlo. Avanzaba y retrocedía. Miraba alrededor en busca de ayuda y se encontraba completamente sola.

**-"Ahora si no te sientes tan valiente, ¿verdad?"- **murmura cínicamente** –"Veré que sea con todo el dolor posible"-**

-"Tu no me harías esto… mou, Inuyasha, no me puedes culpar por tener sentimientos por ti…"- suspiro internamente al verle detener.

**-"Si el lo ve así no es mi problema, soy muy diferente e independiente de ese híbrido"- **vocifera.

-"Son el mismo ser y por lo tanto comparten una conciencia"-

**-"¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no!"-**

Sin un segundo pensamiento, finalmente le de devuelve el golpe que le dio anteriormente. La pelinegra seguía asustada, pero no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar y recibió el impacto directamente. Por alguna razón, el youkai le había golpeado con el dorso de la mano, pero aun con suficiente fuerza como para herirla y derribarle. Cosa que eventualmente sucedió. Se inclina ante ella, viéndole con desden. Vaya que era una persona débil. Con tan poco Kagome se había desmayado.

Sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo obligo a arrodillarse. Lentamente, sus ojos se aclaran otra vez hasta recuperar aquel brillo color miel; levanto su cabeza, asustado de lo que su lado demoniaco había hecho con la miko. Palideció al verla en el suelo, inconsciente. Una vez mas se acerca con cautela, examinándola detenidamente, sobre todo en el lugar justo donde se encontraba el golpe.

_-"Maldito sea mi ego"-_

Coloca su mano sobre su mejilla derecha, presionando con fuerza. Después de unos segundos, la muy visible contusión que tenia desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Sin más, suspira resignadamente y la levanta en brazos encaminándose hacia la choza. La observa, aquella chica a quien la veía personificada como la inocencia, le demostraba lo contrario. Tal vez incluso pensaba que esta podría ser una de las razones por las que Sesshoumaru odiaba a los humanos. Descarto la idea rápidamente.

_-"Debo tener mas autocontrol… esto no puede volver a suceder, aun cuando sienta que debo hacerlo"- _piensa a si mismo_ –"Perdóname, Kagome, yo no quería hacerte daño"-_

_**-"Bien sabes que no es así. Hice lo correcto"-**_

De manera tal se apareció su youkai, que incluso parecía que cada quien tuviera su propio cuerpo (algo así como Yugi y Yami Yugi), sonriendo de manera arrogante y prepotente. Le miraba curioso y divertido a la vez; era tan absurdo que después de golpearle ahora actuara tan dócil y caritativo con ella.

_**-"Absurdo. En verdad absurdo"-**_

_-"Tu no lo entenderías, obviamente"-_

_**-"No te creas tanto. Se mas de lo que piensas o tu mismo conoces"-**_

_-"¿Y tu crees que esta sea la manera correcta de llegar a Sango?"-_

_**-"Eso no me interesa. Por leyes youkai, ella ya es nuestra. Solo falta sacar al monje del juego"- **_murmura altaneramente.

_-"Aunque deseo matarlo tanto como tu, no puedo cometer tal acto. La lastimaría"-_

_**-"No mas de lo que hace el. Sigues siendo un estúpido, pero es tu decisión. Cuando me dejes, créeme que te haré un gran favor, falta muy poco tiempo"-**_

Con esa ultima frase se desvanece, regresando al interior de Inuyasha. Camina entre la espesura del bosque, en un intento de poder despejar su mente. Después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, siguió el camino que le llevaría a la choza. Apenas comenzaba a salir el sol cuando se acerco el pequeño zorro, divisado a lo lejos. Genial, una interrupción mas.

-"¡¿Quieres callarte?!"- grita el hanyou, desesperado.

-"¡¿Qué le paso a Kagome?!"-

-"¡Nada de tu interés! Ella esta perfectamente bien"-

-"Pues no te creo. ¿Acaso no regresaron anoche?"-

-"¡No es asunto tuyo!"- ruge tirándolo al suelo.

-"Lo sabia. Tarde o temprano terminarían juntos"-

+´+´+Fin del Flashback+´+´+

_-"Yo misma ocasione que me odiara…"-_

-"No se culpe, Kagome-sama"-

La voz de Miroku la trajo a la realidad. Con un gran esfuerzo logra incorporarse, recargando todo su peso en sus brazos. Su mirada se clavo en ella, buscando alguna pista en cual fue su error.

-"Ahora controla su lado demoniaco…"- susurra mas a si misma que a el –"Esta dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de estar con ella"-

-"Eso aun no define nada. No preguntare que fue lo que hizo, pero molesto de sobremanera a ambos"- indica firmemente –"Se abra dado cuenta que la respuesta de Sango fue forzada…"-

-"Hai, demo… ya dejo muy en claro que al que prefiere, es a Inuyasha"- clama con molestia –"Dime la verdad, Miroku-sama ¿has estado con otras mujeres?"-

-"Por supuesto que no. Me comprometí, y pienso cumplir aun cuando ella no lo vea así"-

-"Me siento bastante arrepentida… hice algo realmente imprudente… en verdad aun no he madurado…"- solloza silenciosamente.

El monje solo le observa con tristeza, poco notoria a la vista. Debieron haber hecho algo diferente para conseguir lo que querían.

* * *


	8. Amenaza

Capitulo VIII

_Amenaza_

* * *

_-"Me pregunto: si pido tu consejo o más bien ayuda ¿me la darías sin enojarte? Es decir, se que cuento contigo, pero también comprendo tu poca paciencia. Y mi pena por recibir ayuda en este sentido, me impide hablar, aun sabiendo que tengo que decir. Que mas importa… ayúdame… me dejo llevar nuevamente por las malas experiencias… de saber que no tiene ningún caso que lo intente… no quiero perderte y demostrar mi debilidad… es solo que estoy cansada de cargar con decepciones de esta índole. Se que es un signo de debilidad dejarme vencer así de fácil, tu me lo has dicho, de una manera inusual. Pero la angustia que tengo al saber que no puedo afrontar a un enemigo tan sencillo… el terror del simple hecho de pensar que aun así puedo ceder ante algo que no deseo… que de cualquier manera, yo desobedecería los términos impuestos"-_

El atardecer le daba una luz excepcional a los frondosos árboles. Sango contemplaba el cielo, suspirando de manera dolorosa. Lo había logrado, destruyo a la nueva familia que había encontrado. Nunca podría verles a la cara de la misma manera. La neko se encontraba sobre su regazo, maullando suavemente para brindar algún tipo de consuelo y apoyo a su dueña. Entendía perfectamente lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sus grandes ojos rojos no se apartaban de ella, esperando que llorara sobre su lomo, como lo hizo alguna ocasión en el pasado. Tenia que admitir, estaba a favor de Inuyasha. El houshi no le inspiraba la confianza como para dejarle solo con su ama.

La castaña sonrió, una mezcla de ironía y tristeza. Kirara le miraba preocupada preparada por si intentaba cualquier acción inusitada.

-"Esto es lo que me gano por enamorarme de un demonio…"- le acaricia las orejas –"Será mejor irnos acostumbrando, Kirara. Tú y yo seremos las únicas sobrevivientes de la aldea de taijiya. Con nosotras, morirá nuestro clan"-

-"Meow…"-

-"Se que no te parece, pero hay que aceptar el hecho de que Kohaku no podrá regresar con vida… y yo jamás volveré a confiar en alguien a excepción tuya"-

-"Entonces si eres débil, como cualquier ningen"-

Sango levanta súbitamente su cabeza, lágrimas que no se había percatado que tenía. Y ahí, justo frente a ella, se encontraba aquel hanyou que logro capturar su corazón con su indomable forma de ser. Intentando consolarle. No sabia que era peor, que la viera en tal mal estado, o que fuera precisamente EL quien viniera en su busca.

-"Arriba, Sango"- habla una vez mas –"La taijiya que yo conozco no se dejaría abatir tan fácilmente"-

-"Para ti es sencillo decirlo. Tu no fuiste el culpable de todas estas riñas"-

-"¡Keh! Pues tu tampoco tuviste la culpa"- vocifera tumbándose en el suelo, a su lado –"Cualquiera lo veía venir"-

-"Pues yo esperaba que fueran un poco mas maduros y…"-

Sus palabras murieron ahí. Inuyasha la sostenía en un calido abrazo, reconfortante, tan necesitado. Ya no sabia que pensar.

-"Tu clan no morirá. Por lo menos intentare traer de vuelta a tu hermano. Yo lo había prometido"- dijo en un intento de desviar la conversación anterior.

-"Inuyasha…"-

-"Ahora lo comprendo. No importa como, pero yo jamás te dejare sola. Aun cuando no sea a tu lado, como compañero para toda la vida, cuentas con mi protección en todo momento. Mi lado youkai jamás lo entendería, pero toda mi fidelidad es hacia ti"-

_**-"Eso tenlo por seguro"-**_Inuyasha lo ignoro.

-"Onegai… ¿acaso no lo entiendes? No puedo aceptarte, y tampoco a Miroku…"-

-"Yo nunca te dije que me correspondieras, solo pido que me dejes acompañarte por esta vida"-

-"Arigatou… en realidad… no me quería quedar sola"-

-"Los demás no aceptaran nuestra unión, pero… eso no nos impide volver a empezar, como amigos, claro"-

-"Hai, eso me agradaría"-

_**-"¡Con un demonio!! Esta es tu oportunidad de hacerla tuya ¿y que haces?, te quedas como un completo idiota ofreciendo amistad"-**_

El hanyou observo el cielo al igual que ella, y una idea vino a su mente. Arriesgado quizá, pero ni el mismo había creído en sus palabras. Haría hasta lo imposible por sincerarla con sus sentimientos.

-"¿Podemos salir esta noche?"- Sango le miro curiosa –"Digo, pasear por ahí. Me he dado cuenta de que te encanta salir bajo la luz de la luna"-

-"Eeto… hai…"-

-"De acuerdo. Entonces no te molestare más. Yo iré a buscarte después"-

Se levanta y sacude el polvo de su hakama. Lanza una sonrisa a Sango, de las pocas verdaderas.

-"Y por favor"- exclama sumiso –"Nunca te sientas culpable por esto. Algo que he aprendido es que no esta mal amar, aun cuando los demás te digan que no debes o te reprochan en tu cara que es incorrecto. Al corazón no se le manda, solo siente la necesidad de amar y ser amado. No importando las circunstancias"-

Y nuevamente, antes de que pudiera responder, el se había marchado. Miles de pensamientos rondaban por su mente. Sus palabras contenían algo de verdad, y esa era justo su situación. Sonrió, sintiéndose mejorada en todos los aspectos. Mañana finalmente saldrían de la aldea y continuarían con su viaje, y dejando poco a poco los hechos en el pasado. Pero quizá algo bueno pasaría dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Regreso a la aldea, decidiendo que un pequeño descanso y un cambio estarían en orden. Mientras avanzaba, varias de las personas residentes le veían extraño. Hizo caso omiso a ellos, llegando hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Sin vacilaciones, ya había demostrado cual era su punto y su vida seria norma a partir de ahora.

_-"Aunque quedaste con Inuyasha… ¿eso no estaría contradiciendo mis palabras?"-_

Se encogió de hombros y entro sin darle mas vueltas al asunto. Kagome y Miroku se encontraban conversando, cosa aparentemente extraña para la chica. Aunque con lo que había pasado no era extraño que hubieran buscado el apoyo en el otro. La miko se acerca a ella, y con su voz mas suave le pide disculpas por haberla herido de tal manera. Explicaba una y otra vez que todo había sido a causa de sus celos e inmadurez, y que jamás tenía intenciones de lograrlo.

-"Todo olvidado, Kagome-chan"-

-"Nunca sabré como encomendar mi error"-

-"Ya no es necesario que te tortures de esa manera, así no ganas nada"- murmura apacible –"¿Cómo se encuentra, houshi-sama?"-

-"Estaré bien, para mañana espero poder sentirme mejor y continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos"-

-"Si aun no se encuentra en condiciones favorables, siéntase con la libertad de llamar a Kirara para que le lleve. Ninguna necesidad de preocuparse por ello"-

-"Te lo agradezco, Sango"-

-"Y yo agradecería que quitara su mano"-

Cayendo en cuenta a que se refería, Kagome suelta un suspiro exagerado. Tal vez no todo ha cambiado entre su pequeño grupo. Al no responder de manera inmediata, no tuvo mas opción que valerse de su mano, dejándola marcada en su mejilla derecha. Pero era difícil saber a estas alturas si era para bien o para mal.

-"Que descanse"- murmura tajante.

Sango va hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, sacando un cepillo de su paquete y comenzó a alaciar su cabello. La pelinegra veía como el monje ahora si se encontraba descansando, afortunadamente no en santa paz. Recupero su antigua sonrisa, con algo de esfuerzo, y comienza a platicar con su amiga.

-"Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que paso cuando encontraste a Kuranosuke Takeda"-

-"Nada importante en verdad"-

-"Vamos, dijiste que me lo confesarías algún día. Además, ya dejaste inconsciente a Miroku-sama, Inuyasha esta seguramente en el bosque y Shippou divierte a las niñas del pueblo"-

-"Esta bien, es que… el creyó que yo había cambiado de opinión y que regresaba para estar con el"-

-"Por Kami… ¿y tu que le dijiste?"-

-"La verdad, solo me encontraba de paso. El no acepto negativas y me invito a hospedarme una vez más en su palacio. Todo estuvo normal, hasta que me pregunto por ustedes. Medio explique mi situación, y el resulto ser muy amable conmigo"-

_+´+´+Flashback+´+´+_

_Recargados en aquel puente, del vasto jardín del palacio, la taijiya y el terrateniente, contemplando a los peces saltar del agua, y la vista en general. Una platica mas seria, pero no por ello, menos importante al joven, quien aun seguía clavado con la joven a su lado. Triste, pero resuelto a ayudarle mientras y como fuera posible. Justo como alguna vez llego a decírselo._

_-"Así que por eso te alejaste de ellos"-_

_-"Hai. Realmente ha de pensar que solo huyo de mis problemas"-_

_-"Claro que no. Estabas bajo mucha presión, y es comprensible. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos"-_

_-"Lo se, y no estoy muy segura de cómo reaccionar…o si me volverán a aceptar"-_

_-"Son tus amigos y claro que lo harán. Dime, al haberte alejado de ellos, ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones?"-_

_-"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"-_

_-"No creo que sea por simple despecho tuyo. ¿Esperabas acaso que las cosas se olvidaran?"-_

_-"Watashi… realmente no se que responder…"-_

_-"El corazón de una persona no cambia tan fácil o por casualidad. Al desaparecer de sus vidas, solo alimentas aquella rivalidad, y el supuesto amor que sienten por ti"-_

_-"No entiendo de que manera"-_

_-"Solo mírame, desde que viniste por primera vez al palacio, yo me enamore de ti, y hasta la fecha, sigo esperando que algún día tu vengas dispuesta a quedarte conmigo. El tiempo no me ha hecho olvidarte, sino todo lo contrario, me brinda la esperanza, aunque ahora se que jamás sucederá, no te guardo rencor alguno. Eres una persona, y no estas para cumplir as exigencias de otros hombres. Y ahora ellos lo viven, pensando a quien de los dos escogerás. Se odian, pero su amor por ti no les permite hacerse justicia por su propia mano, esperan que tu lo decidas por ellos"-_

_Sango analiza cada palabra que había oído. Completamente cierto. Ella era la causante de tanto sufrimiento en su equipo, aun cuando no pudiera verlo._

_-"No… tengo que hacer algo"-_

_-"Y solo tu puedes hacerlo. Que no te importe lo que los demás piensen de ti; lo único que cuenta es tu felicidad, mi querida Sango, pero si procura no herir a tus amigos mas de la cuenta. Podría ser un error fatal"-_

_-"Gracias, por todo. En verdad me hizo bien hablar de esto con alguien"- menciona, dando una inclinación._

_-"Así esta bien. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Mañana podrás partir, en cuanto desayunes, claro"-_

_-"Hai. Estaré en deuda"-_

_Con una nueva reverencia, ella se aleja a la habitación designada, pensando en su conversación anterior._

_-"¿Por qué houshi-sama o Inuyasha no podrían ser así de sensibles?"- se pregunta curiosa –"Pero claro, porque si lo fueran, no te traerían justo como lo hacen ahora"-_

_+´+´+Fin del Flashback+´+´+_

La chica le mira con compasión. Debió suponer que ella también estuvo sufriendo esos cuatro meses. Intento decir algo, pero al abrir la boca ningún sonido salio de ella. Sango dejo el cepillo, decidiendo dejarlo suelto, al menos por una ocasión.

-"Aunque te habrás dado cuenta que no cumplí con lo que me dijo, puesto que todos ustedes terminaron heridos de una manera u otra"-

-"Descuida… todos terminamos igual"-

-"Perdóname, pero eso no es consuelo… alguno…"- rebobino sus palabras _-"De una manera diferente, pero es exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Inuyasha… ¡tengo que ir a verlo!"-_

La castaña se levanta súbitamente, toma por lo menos su katana y unas cuantas bombas de humo; toma el espejo de Kagome, admirando como había quedado su cabello.

-"¿Por qué tan apurada?"- pide confusa.

-"Iie, nande mo nai… solo saldré un poco"-

-"Claro, ve"-

Sale como si nada, en la misma dirección por la que había venido. Casi inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los árboles, sonriendo al ver al ojidorado, quien clavo sus ojos en ella. Bajo de un salto, sus manos en su haori, aparentemente molesto.

-"Te dije que seria yo quien iría por ti"-

-"Y tardaste demasiado, supuse que no querías ver a Kagome y decidí venir a buscarte"-

-"Pues eso es muy posible, pero apártala del tema. ¿Vamos?"-

-"Se que casi no te gusta, ¿pero podríamos hablar un poco?"-

-"Lo que sea por ti"-

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta el centro del bosque. Por petición de Inuyasha, ella había dejado sus armas, siendo difícil la tarea de convencerla, mas fue a cambio de una platica seria. Se sentía tan indefensa, mas no correría peligro alguno permaneciendo junto al hanyou. Al llegar a un lugar tranquilo, asegurándose de que no había youkai cerca, se instalaron cómodamente. El se recostó sobre la hierba, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Solo se podía oír a los grillos y algún búho ocasional.

-"¿De que querías hablar, Sango?"-

-"¿Por qué me dijiste eso mas temprano?"-

-"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Lo ultimo que mencionaste antes de irte, solo quiero saber si…"-

-"¿Lo significaba? Claro que si. ¿Contenta?"- responde severamente.

-"Quedamos de hablar francamente"-

-"Yo no puedo hacerlo. Me es muy difícil. Intenta preguntarme algo que pueda responder con un simple 'si' o 'no', me facilitarías la vida"-

-"¿Te pareció correcta mi decisión?"-

-"Iie. Pero yo no te juzgo"-

-"¿Crees que podría cambiar de parecer?"-

-"Hai. Aceptaste venir conmigo"-

-"Sabes que esto no nos compromete de ninguna manera"-

-"Hai… nada perdía con intentar"-

Un nuevo silencio cayó sobre ellos, pero era agradable. A Inuyasha le bastaba poder estar a solas con Sango, con eso era feliz por el momento. La miro de reojo, parecía en profundo pensamiento. Observo cada una de sus características, notando algo diferente. Una suave brisa hizo revolotear los cabellos de la chica, quien intentaba mantenerlos quietos. A sus ojos, se veía mas hermosa que antes, nunca la había visto con su cabello suelto, era mas largo de lo que aparentaba. Trago duramente, intentando controlar aquel impulso de acercarse y tener aquellas hebras castañas entre sus dedos.

_-"No otra vez…"-_

_**-"Es ahora o nunca. Con o sin su permiso, ella será mía"-**_

_-"¡¿Cómo que tuya?! Y no, esta vez no saldrás. No vas a arruinar uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida"-_

-"¿Daijouka, Inuyasha?"-

-"¡Keh!, Claro…"-

-"Pareces nervioso"- ríe ella –"¿Por qué me invitaste a venir justo aquí?"-

_**-"Para que pudiera hacerte mía, en un lugar oscuro, en medio de la nada, ni un alma que nos interrumpa… gritaras tan fuerte y nadie podrá oírte, si… y porque me agrada el lugar. No se necesita mas"-**_

-"¡Por supuesto que no fue para eso!!"- brama, saltando y con un notorio color rojo en su rostro, rivalizando su ropa.

-"¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué te sucede? Estas sudando mucho… ¿acaso tienes mucho calor?"- menciona inocentemente.

_**-"Bastante diría yo, sobre todo para mi causa. El calor aquí es agobiante, ¿no lo crees así, Inuyasha? **_"- murmura burlonamente _**-"Apuesto a que te gustaría ponerte mas cómodo…"-**_

-"En realidad… si… digo, no… aquí para… poder… tu sabes… relajarnos un… poco… y… y… y…"- se arañaba las manos de manera desesperada, afortunadamente ella no lo vería.

_**-"Es hora de tener mi propia diversión**_"- exclama "avanzando" a ella_**.**_

Al verlo tan tenso y nervioso, decidió cambiar el tema, después de todo, ella quería hablar con el. Miroku ya tendría su oportunidad.

-"¿Realmente pensabas matar a houshi-sama?"-

_**-"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?"- **_gruñe, deteniéndose_**.**_

-"¿Eh?... quizá"-

-"Lamento mencionarlo, pero por lo menos ya te ves mejor"-

-"Eso fue un truco sucio… ¡keh!"- se sienta cruz de patas, dándole la espalda _–"No sabes el gran favor que me has hecho…"-_

-"Ya me lo habías dicho antes, pero…"-

-"¿Uh?"-

-"¿No te importa que sea una exterminadora de monstruos?"-

-"… ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?"- susurra, aun sin mirarla.

-"A pesar de las circunstancias…"- empezó –"Yo si me enamore de ti. Y yo… creo en tus palabras. Me inspiras una confianza inexplicable, ja, es irónico ya que tu deberías ser mi enemigo… y mientras no encuentre la falla en ambos… no me decidiré jamás"- admite mientras contempla el cielo nocturno.

_**-"Con que quiere pruebas, ¿eh?, pues se las daremos"-**_

_-"¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a…?"-_

**-"Si te demuestro la infidelidad de Miroku… ¿te quedaras conmigo?"-**

-"¿Qué…?"-

**-"Ya dije. ¿Finalmente lo dejarías?"-**

-"Inuyasha… no estoy segura…"-

**-"¡Quiero una respuesta recta!"- **gruñe dándose la vuelta y agarrándola de los brazos **–"¿Te quedaras conmigo?"-**

-"Tu… eeto…"-

El demonio Inuyasha, aprovechando la situación, ya se encontraba sobre ella, pero viéndola fijamente y esperando por su anhelada respuesta venir de sus labios. Aquellos ojos rojos, concentrados en ella, le enviaban un escalofrío a todo su cuerpo. Se tenso involuntariamente.

-"Inuyasha… déjame levantar, onegai"- pide cauta.

Sin apartar su vista de sus ojos, accede a su petición, más tranquilo y en control de sus instintos. Incluso a el le sorprendía con que facilidad había aceptado, ningún pero, solo lo hizo. Sango le miraba intranquila, ahora no se encontraba con el orgulloso hanyou, sino con el sediento de sangre, lado youkai suyo. Repentinamente, el joven pareció caer dormido a un lado suyo, aunque no sabia si debía acercarse. Más lo hizo, y espero a ver su reacción. Abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo en ellos el ámbar natural.

-"Diablos… me quede dormido… ¡no te hizo nada, Sango!"- grita a todo pulmón y comienza a examinarla. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-"Creí que ya lo controlabas"- murmura seria.

-"No exactamente. Lo ultimo que me dijo es que te daría pruebas de algo, ¿a que se refería?"-

-"A la infidelidad de houshi-sama"-

-"… Maldito, estúpido, imbécil…"-

-"Antes de que continúes con la cadena de maldiciones, explícate"-

-"Ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo. Cambio de horarios, pero dudo mucho que lo atrapemos ahora considerando el estado en el que esta… ya será otra ocasión"-

-"¿Tan convencido estas de que siempre me ha engañado?"- pide jalando de su cabello –"¿Tienes la prueba?"-

-"Es cuestión de que tu lo veas, y lo juzgues"-

-"Me gustaría… pero tengo miedo de ver la realidad"- exclama, soltándolo.

-"Es algo que debes enfrentar, pero yo estaré contigo en todo momento"-

-"… Hai… ¿regresamos?"-

-"Pensé que podríamos quedarnos un poco mas, me agrada tu compañía"-

-"Igual a mi, pero ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?"-

-"Si lo dices por lo que pensaran ellos, mejor no lo expreses, ya que me ofenderías"-

-"No lo tomes así, yo no quiero perder mi amistad con ninguno de ustedes"-

-"Esta bien, volvamos a la choza"-

En verdad más filoso que una espada. Las palabras de la taijiya penetraron profundamente; aun sin haber dicho algo concreto. Cierta confianza y esperanza eran evidentes en su voz. Primero, afirma que desea ver el mayor defecto del monje en acción, y a la vez le atemoriza; eso le brinda la ilusión de que cayera en sus brazos. Y después, le preocupa lo que piense Miroku o sus amigos si ella llegara tarde, o peor aun, a su lado. Confuso para Inuyasha, pero a estas alturas había comprendido que no es nada fácil descifrar la mente, o el corazón de una mujer.

Caminaba apresuradamente, haciendo que ella acelerara el paso para darle alcance. De improvisto, se detiene justo a la salida del bosque, Sango chocando contra su espalda. Las iris doradas le miran con una calidez inexplicable a la joven. Una nueva sincera sonrisa llama su atención, aunque sorprendiéndola por alguna extraña razón.

-"Me agrada aquella personalidad tuya. Tan valiente y feroz en batalla; pero dulce y amable cuando viene a las personas que te importan. No estoy de acuerdo con eso sobre Miroku, pero no puedo prohibirte nada. Y aunque no estoy muy consciente de que dijo el estúpido de mi youkai, me disculpo contigo de antemano, no dejes que eso te altere"-

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo mas?"-

-"Hai… supongo"-

-"Suponiendo que fuera cierto lo que me dices sobre houshi-sama… si no estuvieras enamorado de mi, ¿igual me hubieras dicho sobre la situación?"-

Pareció meditárselo por un minuto, pero tomo su mano y la vio directo a los ojos.

-"Por supuesto. Te considero como mi mejor amiga"-

-"¿Kagome…?"-

-"Lo era. Ella también ha traicionado mi confianza, pero no significa que la abandonare totalmente"-

-"Bueno que lo menciones, porque es la misma situación que tengo con houshi-sama"- dice calma –"Me retiro, Inuyasha. Deberíamos salir mas seguido de noche, pero que la próxima sea una luna llena. Me gusta admirarla"-

El se queda ahí, parado, viéndola alejarse. Bien sabia que teniendo un bosque cerca, no aceptaría dormir dentro de una incomoda cabaña. Verifico que llegara a la aldea para después trepar en uno de los más grandes árboles que tenia cerca.

-"Al fin regresas, Sango-chan"-

-"Ah… gomen, no quería despertarte"-

-"Seguía despierta. Me quede pensando en lo que dijiste sobre Kuranosuke Takeda"-

-"Te ocasiono lo mismo que a mi"- sonríe, mientras quedaba solo en su yukata –"Yo no pude dormir que noche"-

-"Sus palabras son muy… ciertas a nuestra situación. ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?"-

-"No fue nada grave, este tipo de heridas las sufría con frecuencia mientras entrenaba de pequeña, aunque tenia tiempo que no recibía una así"-

-"Perdóname"-

-"Esta bien, me servirá de lección. ¿A que solución llegaste?"-

-"Hay que hacer solo lo que dicta el corazón… mas no siempre es lo correcto. El mío me indicaba pelear por el ser al que amo, no importando si tenia que deshacerme de los que me obstaculizaran el camino"- refiriéndose a Sango –"Y al final solo termine siendo la mas herida en esto… y si me pongo a pensarlo detenidamente… tu no querías lastimar a nadie, y por eso prolongaste esto, lo que también fue un error. No hallo la solución correcta"-

-"Aceptándolo es un buen inicio. Intente concentrarme solo en houshi-sama, porque conocía perfectamente tus sentimientos. Pero no halle como evitarlo"-

-"… ¿Sabes cual seria el hombre perfecto?"-

-"¿Uh?... creo que no, es difícil de imaginar"-

-"Una combinación de Miroku-sama e Inuyasha"-

-"¿En serio? ¿De que manera?"-

-"Fácil. La lealtad y el proteccionismo de Inuyasha. Y el carisma y la comprensión de Miroku-sama"-

-"Curioso que lo expongas así. Pero tienes razón"-

-"Aguarda un minuto, antes de que te acuestes"-

Kagome agarra su mochila, buscando en las bolsas laterales. Cuando por fin dio con el objeto deseado, sonrió triunfalmente. Se acerco y tomo las manos de su amiga, depositándolo en ellas.

-"Esta será la manera de cerrar un pacto entre nosotras. Este collar tiene unas características especiales. Las piedras que tiene, brillaran dependiendo la emoción que se refleje en nosotras. O aquella persona que las haga reaccionar. Nos ayudaran a tomar una determinación, y sin mas, habrá que respetarla. Nunca haré algo tan imprudente como aquella ocasión"-

-"Arigatou, Kagome-chan"-

Sonríe una vez más, y se acuesta finalmente junto al zorrito, quien tenia horas estando dormido. Tal parecía que por fin se veía la luz al final del camino. Siempre y cuando encontrara la famosa prueba del hanyou testarudo.

-"¡No seas débil, Miroku! Ya puedes caminar perfectamente bien"-

-"…"-

-"¡Y tampoco me ignores!"-

-"Simplemente no quiero dialogar contigo, ¿es mucho pedir que me dejes en paz?"-

-"¡Keh! Hago lo que me plazca. ¿A dónde crees que vas?"-

-"A despertar a las chicas. A juzgar por tu temperamento estas desesperado por salir de esta aldea"-

-"¡No lo harás! ¡No eres digno de confianza!"-

Con su agilidad, se adelanta a el, bloqueándole el paso. El ceño en su cara indicaba que era completamente serio al respecto. Más no tardaron en salir las chicas del problema, fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

-"¡Eres un desconsiderado!"- grita la miko –"Gritar de esa manera mientras la gente duerme. Nos despertaron desde hace mucho"-

-"¡Yo solo quería defenderles de este houshi-hentai!"-

-"¡No es la manera! No era necesario que gritaras a los cuatro vientos como es tu costumbre"-

-"Keh. Muchacha estúpida, esto es lo que me gano por querer defenderte"-

-"¡Osuwari!"-

Una mueca de satisfacción de Miroku, un suspiro de Sango, una risa de Shippou, y el enojo de Kagome. Mala combinación para el orgullo ya herido del chico. Ya que no se encontraba bajo el efecto, se sacudió el polvo y con el porte mas digno que podía tener en el momento, se encabezo al grupo, dirigiéndose al norte. Los demás le siguen, después de despedirse del jefe de la aldea y agradecer la hospitalidad. Siendo tal su condición actual, Kirara llevaba al monje sobre su lomo, volando a una baja distancia y cerca de su ama. Si fuera por Inuyasha, la felina recibiría un castigo por su imprudencia.

Siguieron así durante varias horas, el cansancio siendo reflejado en la miko. La taijiya mantenía una buena condición desde que se había ido y soportaba más el ritmo del hanyou. El kitsune iba en sus brazos, así que tampoco parecía cansado. Y la neko transportaba al último integrante del equipo. Esta vez no tendría el apoyo de ninguno. Pero eso no le impedía por lo menos intentarlo.

-"¿Podemos detenernos?"- pide dócilmente.

-"¡Keh! Si apenas acabamos de salir"- contradice el ojidorado.

-"Eso fue hace horas… tengo hambre, me duelen mis pies y deseo bañarme"-

-"Tal vez no seria tan malo detenernos un poco"- murmura Miroku serenamente –"Las damas tienen el derecho"-

-"No es necesaria la ayuda, houshi-sama. Creo que esto ya se había solucionado antes, y no hay necesidad de pedir permiso"-

-"Siento que debo. ¿Nos dejaras descansar por lo menos una hora?"-

-"Además debemos comer algo"- apoya Sango –"Nos hace falta"-

-"Keh. Humanos débiles. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo por tonterías, así que debemos continuar y avanzar lo mas que se pueda"-

-"Aun cuando lo hagamos, estamos vagando sin rumbo alguno. Nadie se molesto en preguntar por algunas pistas de Naraku o la joya"-

-"Ahí esta. Podremos quedarnos a comer aquí"-

Bufa molesto al saber que había perdido la batalla. Así que instalan las cosas para preparar ramen, como de costumbre. La fiel compañera de la chica se alejo en busca de unas aguas termales. Inuyasha les veía con completo odio; siempre violaban su autoridad como único líder del grupo. Kirara regreso maullando alegremente y moviendo sus colas. Eso era señal de que no se encontraba lejos.

-"Muy bien"- Kagome aplaude sus manos –"Entonces Sango-chan y yo iremos a bañarnos. Shippou, vigila que no se vayan a acercar a nosotras"-

-"Puedes contar conmigo"- alegra el niño.

-"Andando, entonces"-

Toman todo lo necesario y siguen a la pequeña gatita. Técnicamente estaba oculto, en medio de un bosque bastante espeso. Eso fue un gran alivio a ellas, mientras no supieran como llegar, no tendrían de que preocuparse. Kirara se queda con ellas hasta que Sango le pidió que mejor vigilara a ese monje. Sea como sea, no debían confiarse de hombre libidinoso.

Miroku se encontraba recostado contra un árbol, descansando de sus heridas. Su mente se encontraba perdida, desenfocada de su realidad. Se repetía una y otra vez, que era imperdonable que un hanyou estuviera cerca de matarlo. Había fallado, desde un principio, ya que de ser caso contrario, nunca hubiera surgido la discusión en primer lugar. Jamás le había demostrado en si, su cariño por ella. Y lo que en verdad significaba a el. Pero como poder dejar de ser lo que era. Ciertamente, esas manías eran las que precisamente ocasionaron la maldición en su familia. Y no importando cuantas veces lo hubiera intentado, no podía dejar tal habito. Se maldecía a si mismo, eso le estaba ocasionando mas de un problema. Que hacer, como actuar, fácil y complicado a la vez. Miro hacia el cielo, como si la respuesta a sus dilemas se encontrara ahí. Pero solo se topo con una mancha roja.

Frunció el ceño, desde otra perspectiva el era el causante de todo este caos emocional. Y ni como poder librarse de el, era mas que obvio quien tenia la fuerza de su lado. Eso no era todo lo necesario para una batalla; la inteligencia estaba de su parte. Ya era tiempo de preparar la venganza perfecta, ponerle un verdadero fin, y obtener lo que en verdad quería. Sintió un escalofrío repentino, eso le indicaba que era observado por alguien. No difícil de deducir.

-"Tampoco quedaste convencido"-

-"No. Pero ya no me preocupa tanto como antes"-

-"¿A que te refieres? ¿Finalmente aceptaras que nunca podrás contra mi?"-

-"Todo lo contrario. Eso dijo ahora, pero vendrá hacia mi"-

-"¡Keh! Ya quisieras que eso ocurriera"-

-"Y pasara, solo ten paciencia"-

-"Lo dudo mucho"- murmura arrogante.

+´+´+_Flashbacks+´+´+_

_-"A pesar de las circunstancias…"- empezó –"Yo si me enamore de ti. Y yo… creo en tus palabras. Me inspiras una confianza inexplicable, ja, es irónico ya que tu deberías ser mi enemigo… y mientras no encuentre la falla en ambos… no me decidiré jamás"-_

_+´+´+Fin del Flashback+´+´+_

_-"Esas fueron tus palabras… y yo esperare a que tu misma encuentres esa falla… no quiero parecer un aprovechado"- _piensa a si mismo.

-"Rebela tu plan de una maldita vez"- interrumpe Miroku –"¿Qué es lo que esperas?"-

-"Que admitas la verdad. Que nunca le has sido fiel a Sango"-

-"Tu tampoco lo fuiste con Kagome-sama ¿o me equivoco?"-

-"¿Esa es una especie de confesión?... ¡déjala fuera de esto!"-

-"Esta tan involucrada como tu y yo. Responde ¿acaso no ibas a buscar a Kikyou-sama, sin importar lo que pensara ella?"-

-"No era asunto suyo… y queda fuera"-

-"No huyas. Solo es esa sacerdotisa, pero siempre preferías verla a ella, que permanecer al lado de Kagome-sama"-

-"¡Tu jamás podrás entender esa parte de mi vida! Y tú lo has dicho, solo Kikyou. Yo no voy detrás de la primer mujer bonita que me encuentre"-

-"Pero a fin de cuentas es al mismo caso. Confiesa, desde que esto empezó ¿ni una sola vez fuiste en su busca?"-

-"¿Nani…? Iie, ¡y yo no tengo que darte explicaciones!"-

-"Eso es una manera de admitir que si. A comparación tuya, yo he permanecido fiel"-

-"… Esa mentira ni tú te la crees. No soy ningún estúpido. Te he visto. Aunque fue debido a un error. Si creíste que podrías engañar a todos, eres un iluso. Todos mis sentidos son más agudos por mi naturaleza de demonio; y casi nunca duermo. Solo finjo hacerlo"-

-"…"-

-"¿Por qué tan callado, monje? Te has dado cuenta de que tu engaño ha sido descubierto"-

-"No tienes prueba alguna. Lo que esperas es difamarme y que todo salga como quieras"-

-"Se que es verdad. Mi vista y (para desgracia) mi olfato, saben que no miento. Tarde o temprano, serás atrapado por Sango"-

-"Sinceramente lo dudo mucho. Porque no hay nada que este ocultando de mi prometida"-

-"¡¿Quieres dejar de decir esa palabra?! Con lo ultimo que nos dijo, es un hecho que no se decide por ninguno"-

-"Pero nunca formalizo nuestro abandono. Ella sigue siendo mía, bajo ese precepto"-

-"¡Jamás! ¡Y por ultima vez, ella no es un objeto!"-

-"No lo será, pero es una forma de decirlo. Ella me pertenece"-

-"Serás…"-

-"¡Miren! Kirara regreso sola"-

Oportunamente, el kitsune interrumpe la próxima pelea. Sus grandes ojos jamás se despegaron de los dos hombres (…) mirándolos fija e inquisitivamente. Si ella bien conocía la respuesta de su ama, esperaba poder ayudarla. Aunque no confiaba demasiado en haberlas dejado solas. Y claro, una orden de Sango debe ser bien acatada.

-"¿Por qué las dejaste sin protección alguna?"- pide molesto el hanyou.

-"Meow"-

-"………………"-

-"Lo mejor será que vayamos cerca de ellas, no sabemos si hay peligro cercano"-

La transformación de Kirara es más de una respuesta.

-"Ella dice que no hay porque preocuparnos, aun están en el rango de audición"-

-"Eres un estúpido, monje. Les inquieta mas que tu puedas estar cerca"-

-"Tu no eres ningún santo. Solo no te cruces en mi camino"-

-"Y ahí van de nuevo… ¿podrían dejar de pelear al menos una vez?"- dice de manera implorante el zorrito.

-"Me parece bien. El pequeño Shippou ha visto demasiadas peleas como para tener que soportarlo entre nosotros"-

-"¡Keh! Me da igual. Para lo que me importa"-

_**-"Pero si por mi fuera, esto ya habría acabado hace mucho tiempo"-**_

_-"Aun no es momento"-_

Ambas chicas regresaron, sonriendo, aunque se podía percibir inestabilidad por parte de Kagome. Era bastante ilógico que todo regresara a la normalidad. Vio como Inuyasha veía con un gran recelo al monje, sin duda quería desollarlo en ese mismo instante.

-"Vamos, Inuyasha…"-

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sango?"- pide Miroku. El hanyou solo enangosta sus ojos.

-"Claro, houshi-sama…"-

-"Necesito que me prestes a Kirara para un viaje largo"-

-"¡Keh! Al fin voy a poder continuar mi búsqueda sin tu maldita presencia"-

-"¡Osuwari!"-

-"¡Wahhh!!"-

-"Si no le molesta que pregunte… ¿exactamente a donde va?"-

-"Una vez mas se ha expandido el Kazaana, esperaba que mi tutor me ayudara de nuevo"-

-"En ese caso nosotros te acompañaremos"- dice Kagome.

-"¿Y quien dijo que haríamos tal cosa?"- reclama el joven, incorporándose.

-"Pues yo lo dije. Osuwari"-

-"¡Arghhh!"-

-"No es necesario que se tomen esa molestia, Kagome-sama. Es por eso que pido a Kirara, ella podrá encontrarlos después de que me haya atendido"-

-"Tenga mucho cuidado, houshi-sama. Por favor, no demore demasiado"- menciona la taijiya, con una dulce voz.

-"Claro que debo tenerlo"- susurra tomando sus manos –"De lo contrario, ya no podría deleitarme con tu belleza. Y además, tu eres mi único motivo para continuar viviendo"-

Sango solo se apena ante el comentario, y baja la cabeza con la intención de ocultar su sonrojo. La miko, aunque un poco celosa, aprecia de sobremanera sus palabras. No se imaginaba al joven ojidorado diciendo algo así. Este, a su vez, solo desviaba la mirada, pero era notoria su desaprobación y… ¿tristeza?

-"Espero tardar a lo sumo, una semana. Eso me dará tiempo de encontrarlos"-

-"Si por mi fuera, no regreses jamás"-

-"¡Inuyasha!"-

-"Solo espero que este imbécil no las presione demasiado en su viaje, recuerden que no tiene derecho sobre ustedes"-

-"¡Keh! Baja de ahí y veremos si no…"-

-"Osuwari. Cielos, me voy a cansar de decirlo"-

-"¡Wuaaahhhh!"-

-"Pues no pareces inmutarte por eso, Kagome-chan"-

Al haber desaparecido el efecto, gruñe de manera desesperada e intenta dar un salto lo bastante alto como para alcanzar al monje, quien ya se encontraba montado sobre la felina en su verdadera forma.

-"¡REGRESA!! ¡AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!"-

-"¡Por Kami! Ya madura Inuyasha"- regaña la pelinegra.

-"¡Te dije que bajaras!"- grita blandiendo su espada.

-"¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Vas a lastimar a Kirara!"-

-"Pues entonces dile que tire a Miroku de su lomo"-

-"No le voy a pedir algo así. Y deja de actuar como un niño"-

-"¿Por qué diablos lo proteges? El no lo merece"-

-"Tu fuiste quien le causo esas heridas. Y estoy totalmente segura de que lo hiciste a conciencia. Olvida lo que te dije antes, ya no tiene caso molestarme por esto. Ninguno de los dos vale la pena, al menos no para ese tema. Ambos se quedan como camaradas, nada mas, nada menos"-

-"Tranquilízate un poco, Sango-chan"-

-"¡Estoy perfectamente tranquila, de lo contrario estaría cortando su cuello!"-

Sus manos se formaron en puños, dejándolos a sus costados. Continuó avanzando, ignorando a sus camaradas que se quedaban atrás. Shippou por simple instinto, se aparto de la taijiya y brincando en la seguridad de los brazos de la miko, mirándole con temor desde su posición. Inuyasha se seguía maldiciendo dentro del cráter que había creado con su caída.

Algunas horas después ambas chicas se encontraban platicando amenamente. El zorro caminaba al hanyou, dado a que la plática le había aburrido. Miraba de reojo a su compañero, como analizándolo. Estaba claro que no lo demostraba, pero sentía gran admiración y respeto por el, no por nada lo consideraba como su padre adoptivo (aun cuando Inuyasha no lo supiera). De hecho, había desarrollado un vinculo a el, y la tristeza que demostró horas antes solo le convencía cada vez mas.

-"¿Quieres dejar de hablar de Takeda?"-

-"Es algo que ciertamente no te concierne"-

-"Keh. Nuestra misión es buscar los fragmentos de Shikon, no seguir corazonadas o escuchar lo que otro estúpido ningen te comento, Sango"-

-"Pues ese es mi problema. Si no quieres oírnos, simplemente aléjate de nosotras"-

-"Sango-chan…"-

-"Así será. No tengo que soportarte de ninguna manera"-

-"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Inuyasha?"-

-"No te preocupes, Shippou-chan, ya sabes como es su temperamento"-

-"Pero mas les vale no retrasarse, muchachas perezosas"- grita a lo lejos.

-"¡¿a quien llamas perezosas?!"- defiende Kagome.

-"Olvídalo. Sabes que no vale la pena pelear con el"- murmura la chica.

Sus orejas se mueven bruscamente al escuchar sus palabras. Su puño derecho se agitaba vigorosamente, señal obvia que con eso se había acabado su paciencia. Ella no tenía el derecho de hablarle de tal manera, no importando que fuera una taijiya, su compañera de viaje, su amor imposible…

-"No debes permitir que un demonio te domine, Kagome. Ninguno esta en la posición de deber obedecer al otro"-

-"Tu que vas a saber sobre eso"-

-"Mas de lo que crees. No me subestimes, recuerda que aun sigo siendo exterminadora. Y si algo aprendí muy bien de mi padre, es no intimidarse por sujetos como tu"- exclama viéndolo directamente.

-"¿Cómo es que te atreves a retarme?"- gruñe mientras la ve adelantarse.

-"Ya te lo dije"- murmura, encarándolo una vez mas –"Las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Eres un camarada, hanyou, pero te respeto al no parecerte a otros demonios… en ciertos aspectos. Nada mas, nada menos"-

-"Inuyasha no…"-

-"¡Muy bien, taijiya! Si así es como lo quieres"-

-"No esperaba menos de un demonio"-

Kagome solo les observa incrédula. Ahora si no comprendía que era lo que pensaba cada uno.

En algún lugar del bosque

-"Finalmente… este era el momento que tanto estaba esperando. Y mientras se siga creando esa confusión, será mas fácil poder desintegrarlos"-

-"Aun no comprendo que es lo que ganaras con todo esto"-

-"Debes ser paciente. Todo plan perfecto tarda y cada paso debe ser ejecutado con total precisión"-

-"Como sea, el separarlos no ayudara mucho. Recuerda que la ultima vez fueron en busca de ese monje"-

-"Pero esta ocasión es diferente. He modificado muchos aspectos. Sucederá lo mismo que con Kikyou; se odiaban mutuamente pero decidieron dejar sus diferencias a un lado, lo que termino en su aniquilación al confrontar la enemistad existente"-

-"Eso también lo intentaste antes"-

-"Inuyasha ahora esta enamorado de la taijiya. Esa es nuestra ventaja, aunque ella lo ataque, el no pondrá resistencia"-

-"Volvemos a lo mismo, ese truco lo has utilizado antes con esa chica, Kagome"-

-"Es ahora cuando las cosas cambian"-

Con el Inugumi

Decidiendo que la pelea era absurda, opta por intervenir, Shippou en la protección de sus brazos.

-"Mou, Inuyasha, Sango-chan, no es como si nunca hubiéramos discutido por algo así"-

-"Esta bien, como dije antes, no vale la pena"-

La castaña se aleja, quedando al lado de su mejor amiga. La miko observa con nerviosismo el collar que le había dado antes, brillar de manera oscura, la piedra blanca, ahora era completamente negra; y podía percibir un aura totalmente negativa emanar de ella. El mitad demonio solo la veía de manera furiosa, no importando las circunstancias, se había atrevido a violar su autoridad ante todos, al igual que lo hizo Miroku; hecho que le hacia enojar aun mas.

-"¿Creen que podremos detenernos a comer?"- pide el kitsune de manera inocente.

-"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!"- explota Inuyasha –"No hay manera alguna de que me obliguen a descansar"-

-"Apuesto a que tu también deseas algo de ramen, vamos no seas testarudo"- afirma Kagome.

Después de algunos 'osuwari', consiguen su objetivo. Sin inmutarse de ninguna manera, el solo ladea la cabeza, claramente molesto, aunque se deja caer sin ningún tipo de consideración sobre la hierba, maldiciendo mentalmente a las dos chicas. La pelinegra solo dio un suspiro, y comenzó a sacar los utensilios necesarios de su gran mochila amarilla. El pequeño demonio chillo alegremente al ver que se había cumplido su petición, y fue en busca de agua por petición de su amiga y protectora. Más nadie se dio cuenta de que una persona faltaba en su grupo en aquellos momentos.

Con Sango

Mientras ellos se encontraban discutiendo, la joven fue a disfrutar de la sombra de un árbol, hasta que se percato de otra silueta, mas al fondo. Enangosto la mirada, esperando poder identificar al intruso. Al reconocerle, deja de lado la discusión de sus amigos y va en su búsqueda. No había duda alguna.

Sango jadea intentando recuperar el aliento. Sin la ayuda de su pequeña mascota, no podría darle alcance. Mas sin embargo, no se dio por vencida, y continuo con la persecución. Su esperanza era lo que le mantenía aun consciente, de eso no había duda. Y el peso de su Hiraikotsu no tenía comparación en esos momentos. Pensó en dejarlo, pero eso seria una de las cosas más imprudentes que haría en toda su vida.

-_"Por favor espera… Kohaku… necesito ayuda"-_

Con Miroku

Miroku se encontraba actualmente en el templo de Mushin, siendo atendido. Al igual que la última vez, una poción especial hizo que todo su cuerpo cayera dormido; cosa que lo puso a pensar en los acontecimientos anteriores. Era mas que obvio que el estaba perdiendo terreno frente al hanyou. Al encontrarse en tal trance, recordó uno de los hechos que había mencionado la taijiya, aquel en que, según su deducción, fue el que le dio la seria desventaja.

_FlashBack_

_-"Tenemos que hablar"-_

_-"Pues yo pienso que no. No tengo nada que hacer con ustedes dos"-_

_-"Espera, Sango. No tiene que afectar a nuestra relación lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos"-_

_Indiferencia. La castaña los miro detenidamente, evaluándolos. La neko estaba ya sobre su hombro, inspeccionándoles también. Dolor. Sabía que ambos ya le habían hecho daño en más de una manera, no lo permitiría una vez más; ya era suficiente. Arrepentimiento. Deseaba darles una oportunidad pero era imposible confiar una vez mas en ellos, en Inuyasha… el poseía la característica principal. Por eso le eligió, pero esa misma razón, fue lo que le fallo._

_-"Como ya dije, nada tengo que hacer con ustedes. Lo que ha sucedido quedara así, en el pasado. No esperen que finja que nada de esto paso. Ambos me hirieron"-_

_-"No era mi intención"- argumenta el houshi –"Tu sabes que eres especial para mi"-_

_-"No estoy ciega, Miroku"- dice fríamente. Estremeció al susodicho –"Desde que regrese, comprobé que las palabras de Inuyasha eran ciertas. Solo cambiaste de horarios. Eres la peor escoria que he tenido el disgusto de encontrarme. Y lo mismo va para ti"- enfoca al hanyou –"Kagome-chan tenia razón. Solo estabas jugando conmigo. Aun desconozco el porque, pero esto no quedara así. Creí que eras diferente… te di la ocasión, pero tu también me fallaste. Tu tipo no permite el engaño… no entiendo porque lo hiciste… yo había aceptado permanecer a tu lado, pues vi tu sinceridad y sabia que jamás me abandonarías… me equivoque…"-_

_-"¿Entonces estuviste con…?"-_

_-"¡Eso no importa!"- grita exasperado –"Sango, onegai, esto es un error. Todo fue culpa de ella"-_

_-"¡Pues ya no me interesa!"-_

_-"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me creas?"-_

_-"Nada, porque ya no lo haré. Estoy harta de hacerme promesas falsas. Me prometí darle oportunidad a Miroku, y me fallo. Me prometí no traicionar a Kagome-chan, y el resultado fue el mismo. Prometí… que seria sincera con mis sentimientos y aceptaría el hecho de que estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Inuyasha; pero una vez mas, todo es irreal. Ya no mas"-_

_+´+´+Fin del Flashbacks+´+´+_

Ese era el momento clave de la controversia. Sango había mencionado que comprobó haberlo visto de mujeriego una vez más. Pero… eso era imposible. No había manera alguna, ya que, desde su compromiso se mantuvo fiel, como el hubiera dicho. Solo era cuestión de que encontrara la prueba que podría convencerla. Memorizo cada instante circundante, en donde estuvo y con quien.

_+´+´+Flashback+´+´+_

_Miroku y Shippou permanecían en la cabaña, en completo silencio. Miko y taijiya discutían seriamente sobre el extraño comportamiento de su camarada hanyou, hacia solo minutos. _

_-"No podemos dejarlo así, estoy segura de que era otra cosa lo que paso"-_

_-"Vamos, Kagome-chan. Tú lo viste, era el mismo ser pedante que siempre. Mira que creerse nuestro jefe"-_

_-"Siento que los tres tenemos algo de culpa, vayamos a hablar con el, nada perdemos"-_

_-"Lo haré"- refunfuña, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho –"Pero no cambiare de idea, fue culpa de ese idiota"-_

_-"Sin objeción. Andando"-_

_El monje solo las vio alejarse, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. No prestaba gran atención a su conversación, mas bien, se concentraba en lo que Inuyasha no dejaba de mencionar. No se dejaría caer en su trampa. Ya lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado; era imposible que existiera el error._

_-"Pero si fue Inuyasha quien tuvo la culpa, yo no se porque tienen que disculparse ellas"- menciona en voz alta el zorrito._

_-"Deja que ellas se arreglen, saben lo que están haciendo"-_

_-"Pues no permitiré que se salga con la suya. Aun como el youkai alfa de nuestro grupo, no tiene permitido hacer tal cosa"-_

_Con total indignación, salio también de la choza, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades. Miroku permaneció impasible por unos minutos más antes de levantarse y salir también de ahí. Camino por cinco minutos, en la dirección contraria a la que detecto el youki emanado por el ambarino. No tardo en encontrarse con unos tiernos y coquetos ojos chocolate._

_+´+´+Fin del Flashback+´+´+_

Abre los ojos sorprendido. Ese había sido uno de los eventos mas recientes. Si se daba cuenta de ello, se encontraría en serios problemas esta ocasión.

* * *


	9. Encrucijada

Capitulo IX

Encrucijada

* * *

Corria desesperadamente por aquel inestable terreno, las ramas de los arboles y

Corría desesperadamente por aquel inestable terreno, las ramas de los árboles y la hojarasca le impedían poder avanzar más velozmente y alcanzar a su objetivo. Sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas a las que impedía salir, por no saber cual era la verdadera razón de esta emoción que nacía desde el fondo del corazón; no comprendía si era de felicidad al verlo, o de dolor al saber que aun no había podido lograr traerle de vuelta.

La silueta de Kohaku se movía a gran velocidad, revisando constantemente que la taijiya le siguiera el paso, viendo como se le dificultaba andar por el bosque al no venir con su traje de exterminadora. Tal parecía que las cosas saldrían perfectamente. Una oportunidad como esta, sin duda alguna debía ser aprovechada por completo.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Inuyasha o alguien mas los escuchara detuvo su carrera. Quedo frente a ella, sus ojos esmaltados demostrando que aun seguía en control de Naraku, inexpresivos y fríos, viéndole fijamente.

-"Kohaku… onegai…"-

Las lágrimas de la castaña a este punto eran inevitables. Y la fuerte pesadumbre que sentía al verlo en esas condiciones solo se acrecentó al verle levantar aquella hoz mortal. Ella ya conocía el truco, pero de ninguna manera se permitiría pelear contra su hermano.

-"Naraku-sama me ha enviado para hacer un trato contigo"-

Con Inuyasha y Kagome

A la sensible nariz del hanyou llegaba el aroma inconfundible del ramen que la chica estaba preparando. Sin duda alguna, ella seria la causa de su continua irritabilidad. El pequeño campamento que habían instalado se encontraba en una inusitada tranquilidad, ya que el kogitsune se hallaba jugando con sus juguetes un poco alejado, pero siempre bajo el ojo vigía de Inuyasha. Pero algo andaba incorrecto a su parecer.

-"Shippou-chan"- llama la miko –"Ya esta la cena"-

-"¡Yay!"-

Alegre, el zorrito se acerca corriendo, dispuesto a ser el primero en recibir su porción necesaria de alimentos y de ser posible, acabar con la ración de Inuyasha también. El ojidorado se encontraba bastante intranquilo, sus instintos le indicaban estar alerta, pero sus sentidos no daban la indicación de algún peligro, cosa que lo confundía de sobremanera.

Sus ojos vagaron por el campamento, atento a cada movimiento de cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje. Dio un resoplido bajo al posar su mirada en Kagome. Le costaría mucho poder volver a confiar en ella como solía. Vio sin interés como Shippou intentaba comer más de lo que le correspondía, pero para una vez, realmente no le importaba. Busco en cambio a la taijiya, no lo admitiría, pero su mirada le brindaba cierta paz. Recorrió toda el área, alarmándose completamente al no verla por ningún lado.

-"Oe, Kagome"-

-"Ahora que quieres"-

Reprimió un gruñido ante su tono. Pero no era momento de pelear con la colegiala.

-"¿Has visto a Sango?"-

-"No. Supuse que estaría cerca de ti, como la proteges demasiado"-

-"Si te pregunto es por algo"-

Le cayó como un balde… era completamente imposible que la haya perdido de vista así, tan fácilmente. De acuerdo, andaba enojado con ella después de intentar violar su autoridad, pero la exterminadora jamás se iría de esa manera, sobre todo porque dudaba mucho que fuera a causa de su última discusión. Completamente absurdo. Se maldijo una y otra vez, esto era justamente sobre lo que le alertaba su instinto…

-"Inuyasha… ¿estas bien?"-

Finalmente se había concentrado, respirando hondo y tomando nota de cualquier cosa que fuera diferente en el ambiente.

-"¿Detectas algún fragmento de Shikon?"- pide seriamente.

La joven miko cierra los ojos, poniendo toda su atención en la tarea encomendada, aunque un poco confundida. Segundos después los abre, entre asustada y sorprendida. Le mira de manera triste, olvidando por completo su enojo.

-"En cuanto detecte la presencia del fragmento… desapareció… es muy extraño"-

-"¿Cuántos eran?"-

-"Un solo fragmento…"-

_-"No es posible…"- _piensa alarmado –"¿En que dirección?"-

-"En el este, ya habíamos pasado por ahí… pero no detecte nada en ese momento"-

-"Tenemos que darnos prisa"-

Inuyasha le dio el tiempo suficiente como para que recogiera sus cosas y después emprender la carrera hacia la dirección que le indicara la chica. Corría tan rápido como sus piernas y Kagome se lo permitieran, no había tiempo que perder. Esa punzada tan familiar le indicaba que iban en el camino correcto, cosa que le perturbo aun más.

Ella le miraba de manera dolida. Es cierto que cuando ella se encontraba en peligro en el pasado, acudía a su rescate de manera veloz, pero detectaba algo diferente en cuanto se trataba de Sango. No importaba cuantas veces lo afirmara, aun le costaba creer que el hanyou solo demostraba otro lado suyo a su mejor amiga. Eso era frustrante.

-"¿Qué tan lejos estamos?"-

Su voz la trajo a la realidad, y le indico que aun faltaban unos cuantos metros. Escucho su gruñido de protesta, y aumento aun más su velocidad. Kagome se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, pero se recordó a si misma que su amiga se encontraba en peligro, y ella lo único que hacia era quejarse de su mala suerte en el amor.

-"Inuyasha, ¡detente!"- grita alarmada.

El aludido le hace caso, tomando nota del miedo en su voz. Baja de el inmediatamente, y lanza una pequeña piedra que tiene cerca, impactando contra algo aparentemente sólido, haciendo rebotar la piedra con una fuerza impresionante.

-"Lo que me temía… hay un campo de energía protegiendo lo que sea que haya dentro"-

-"Brillante observación…"-

-"Y el fragmento se encuentra dentro"-

-"Grrrr… nada que la Tessaiga Roja no pueda derribar"- exclama, empuñándola.

-"¡Chotto matte!"-

Se coloca enfrente de él, bloqueándole el paso.

-"¿Acaso estas loca?"- gruñe impaciente –"Sango esta del otro lado y"-

-"Esto es mas que un campo creado por Naraku"- comienza ella –"La energía que lo protege no tiene comparación, es una perfecta mezcla entre pureza y maldad"-

-"¿Qué estupideces andas diciendo?"-

-"Lo pondré sencillo: no hay manera de quebrantarla. Miroku-sama ya me había hablado de esto. Ni siquiera Naraku podría quebrantarla"-

Inuyasha mira al bosque que se mostraba frente a el, incapaz de creer en las palabras de la miko. Al dar un solo paso mas, una fuerte energía lo mando de regreso, estrellándolo contra un árbol 100 metros atrás de el. Gañó en dolor al percatarse de que sus pies habían sido quemados. Parecía la fuerza de una flecha purificadora de Kikyou.

_-"Chikuso… Sango…"-_

En el templo de Mushin

Miroku recorría una y otra vez el corredor, se le veía completamente preocupado, más bien atemorizado. Un pequeño mantra se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, diciéndose a si mismo que nada había pasado, que ese asqueroso hanyou no se quedaría con lo mas preciado para el. Pero… el en verdad le había fallado… no había logrado ser la persona que Sango se merecía… simplemente ya no podía dejar ese hábito.

Si de sinceridad se trataba, desde que le propuso matrimonio, se había prometido a si mismo que finalmente cambiaria, ya que en realidad la amaba. Sin embargo, fue justo en ese momento cuando más mujeres comenzaron a prestarle aun más atención, y no pudo resistir la tentación. La primera semana había sido completamente sencillo, y eso fue lo le brindo las esperanzas de poder cambiar para bien. Depuse de eso, comprendió que esa era definitivamente una misión imposible. Y lamentaba eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al recordar eso… se dio cuenta de quien había sido la causante de su malestar ahora… pero aun no entraba en su cabeza como es que Sango lo había descubierto. Tenia todo perfectamente planeado, no podía existir ningún tipo de error en sus cálculos. Aunque claro esta, ese hanyou bien pudo haber creado alguna estratagema para delatarme. Maldición… eso seria algo contra lo que no podría combatir. Sin mencionar que no quería darle gusto a Inuyasha, aun cuando muy a su pesar, el tenia la razón.

Le dolía en verdad el hecho de que el pudiera ser todo lo que la joven castaña pidiera en un hombre, y no permanecer a su lado por causa suya. Comprendía perfectamente el porque se merecía la maldición en la mano, porque no podría estar con ella aun cuando eso fuera lo que mas deseaba… algo que no había sucedido desde la muerte de su padre hizo presencia en el: lagrimas de dolor y frustración al saber que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes. Su desesperación era demasiada. Efectivamente, el había estado engañando a Sango de manera casi inmediata a la proposición de casarse y eso era, porque la joven con la que resulto serle infiel a la taijiya, era nada mas y nada menos que Koharu.

Mushin lo observa silenciosamente, este no era el momento perfecto para interrumpirle. El ya conocía lo que sentía por aquella taijiya, no había sido ningún secreto, de hecho, el mismo Miroku le había pedido consejo, puesto que su interés por ella, esta vez iba mas allá de tener una simple relación carnal que le permitiera continuar con su descendencia. Pero mucho a su desgracia, el daño ya estaba hecho, no podía hacer mas para cambiarlo.

-"Ya esta todo preparado, es hora de ver el daño en tu mano"-

Recobra la compostura tan rápido como puede, y se levanta para seguirlo por aquellos pasillos, en completo silencio y aun meditando. Recordó lo que tenia que hacer antes, y excusándose, se dirige a la cascada para darse un baño purificador. El viejo monje da un exagerado suspiro, viendo fijamente al joven. Fue entonces cuando recordó que su discípulo había llegado en la neko de fuego. Le mira de reojo, notándola sentada, viendo fijamente al cielo. Hasta se podría decir que irritada por estar ahí.

Kirara no despegaba sus ojos del cielo. Ciertamente le molestaba permanecer cerca de aquel monje que tan solo le daba tristezas a su dueña. De hecho, aunque no quisiera admitirlo a Sango, ella se inclinaba más por Inuyasha. Respetaba al monje como guerrero, pero al verlo como un ser humano, era una diferente historia. Siendo honestos, ella jamás le había dado tanta confianza, y su compañera siempre estaba de mal humor cuando le tenía cerca por sus maneras lujuriosas. Jamás entendería a los humanos. Aunque debía reconocer, que se había sentido un poco mal al ver las lágrimas de Miroku, se recordó inmediatamente que esa era la prueba inequívoca de que en realidad la había estado engañando. Imperdonable.

Observa como se internan en el templo, para dar curación finalmente a sus heridas. Da un maullido débil, en señal de que esperaba que Sango estuviera bien sin ella. Constantemente se encontraba intranquila, tenia la sensación de que algo malo podría pasar. Sacudió su pequeña cabeza, tenia la confianza de que Inuyasha se encargaría de protegerla en su lugar, después de todo, confiaba plenamente en el.

Después de aproximadamente quince minutos, Mushin sale, su expresión entre seria y preocupada. Ya le había ayudado una vez, advirtiéndole que la herida en su mano podría convertirse en un serio problema si no se andaba con más cuidado. Ciertamente el no sabia seguir instrucciones. Y después de escuchar el porque había conseguido un daño como ese, también le alarmo. Las cosas no andaban para nada bien en el grupo en el que viajaba.

En el bosque, con Sango

Ella le miraba ahora de manera recelosa, pero sin que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir incontrolablemente por su rostro. No contaba con que Naraku le quisiera de nuevo para alguno de sus trucos sucios. ¿Es que acaso no bastaba con todo el dolor que ya había sufrido a causa suya?

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare cualquier cosa que me propongas?"- pide molesta, preparando su Hiraikotsu.

-"Se que no accederías por las buenas, taijiya"-

La siniestra voz de Naraku le hizo ponerse totalmente alerta. Estaba completamente sola, y sin ninguna oportunidad de poder salir airosa de esta batalla. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de verla asustada.

-"Pero de ti dependerán muchas cosas ahora"-

-"Explícate"-

Aquella blanca piel de mandril apareció justo al lado del chico, en su rostro se distinguía una sonrisa maquiavélica, las cosas esta vez jugarían a su favor.

-"Veras, aquí mi colega Kohaku, ha reunido información interesante, y Kanna me hizo el favor de comprobármelo"-

-"Al grano"-

-"Por lo que con una simple decisión tuya, podrás recuperar a tu hermano, con sus recuerdos y todo"-

-"En caso de que creyera tus mentiras, ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio? Sabes muy bien que con mi hermano en tus manos, no puedo hacer nada en tu contra"-

-"Mi querida Sango, la única que sale ganando en este trato eres tu. El favor es completamente simple. Pero como un acto que de veracidad a mis palabras, haré que tu hermano recuerde todo inmediatamente"-

Coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro, a lo cual el chico dio un respingo inmediato, y cayo de rodillas, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza. Ella se asusto completamente al verle así.

-"Ane-ue…"-

Dejo su boomerang caer al suelo sin ningún reparo, viendo aquellos inocentes ojos mirándole con culpabilidad, vergüenza y un sin fin de emociones encontradas. Aun a sabiendas de que esto podría ser una trampa como en casos anteriores, su corazón solo le indicaba que su pequeño hermano estaba frente a ella, como un niño perdido.

-"Es muy simple la decisión que debes de tomar"- sonríe con suficiencia.

Truena sus dedos, y Kagura aparece de inmediato a su lado, trayendo dos cuerpos consigo y dejándolos frente a Sango. Ella se cubre la boca, incapaz de asimilar lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Y es que la Kaze Tsukai, dejo en el suelo como cual costal, los cuerpos inmóviles de Inuyasha y Miroku.

-"Sango…"- dijeron al unísono.

-"Dime quien de los dos merece morir en este mismo momento"-

Su expresión en definitiva no podría describirse. Veía a ambos con dolor en sus ojos. No existía manera alguna en que diera una respuesta a tan horrorosa pregunta. Sabia que este era un truco demasiado habilidoso, uno en el cual, de cualquier manera ella terminaría perdiendo. Robar una espada era una cosa; dictar la sentencia de muerte de cualquiera de ellos, solo la convertiría en algo como Naraku.

-"Si tu respondes"- dice al verla horrorizada –"Impedirás que complete la perla. Kohaku la necesita para seguir viviendo, ¿recuerdas?"-

-"Hermana… no lo escuches…"- decía el chico con miedo evidente.

-"La decisión es tuya, Sango. Te libras de la persona a la cual odias por haberte hecho daño, que por cierto ambos lo hicieron a su manera"- ríe divertido –"Recuperas a tu hermano y frustras mis planes, siendo tu, yo aceptaría la oferta"-

-"De ninguna manera"-

Su respuesta le sorprendió.

-"Jamás accedería a lo que me pides, sin mencionar que no creo que tengas en tus manos a mis amigos"-

-"En eso tienes razón, taijiya"-

Los cuerpos desaparecen, la mirada de Kagura clavada en sus ojos chocolate, cosa que la desconcertó por completo. Eso indicaba que lo peor aun no llegaba.

-"Tu hermano tiene su memoria de vuelta. Y ya conoces cual es mi petición. Pero para cerrar el trato, eres tu quien debe traerme el cadáver quien hayas elegido su muerte"-

-"¡De ninguna manera!!"- grita alterada al máximo –"Naraku… ¡esto es lo mas despreciable que has hecho!!"-

-"Te recomiendo que decidas pronto, mientras, aun me quedare con Kohaku"-

Comenzó a formarse aquella esfera a su alrededor, trayendo a su sirvienta consigo, así como a un asustado joven, gritando aterrado por su hermana, por su vida, por seguirle causando dolor a la persona que quedaba de su familia, por el daño que seguiría ocasionando…

-"Decide sabiamente, Sango"-

Sin mas, desaparece por completo, dejándola sola y desamparada una vez mas. Lloraba desconsoladamente y estaba demasiado perturbada para pensar claramente en que era lo que debía de hacer. ¿Acaso la vida de su hermano valía mas que la de cualquier otra persona? La carga que había sido colocada en sus hombros, era inimaginable. Era evidente que no accedería a lo que se le había pedido, pero tampoco podría abandonar a su hermano. Una completa encrucijada.

Con Inuyasha y Kagome

Habían estado ahí todo el día, aun buscando alguna manera de poder entrar en aquel campo de protección. Desde hacia horas que el hanyou había perdido toda paciencia, e intento penetrar la barrera por todos los medios que se le vinieran a la mente. Su Tessaiga incluso perdió la capacidad de transformarse, provocando mayor frustración en el ojidorado, quien decidió romperla aun siendo con sus garras.

Kagome, por su parte, lanzaba flechas purificadoras, esperando que reaccionaran a la pureza misma del campo, siendo fallidos todos sus intentos, y quedándose sin como atacar, pues al tocarla, creaban una pequeña explosión en donde las armas de la miko quedaban completamente destruidas.

-"Inuyasha… tus manos están dejando de curarse, onegai, detente cinco minutos"- abogaba la pelinegra.

-"Sango esta dentro, no pienso detenerme"-

Sus palabras aun dolían, pero concordaba con el. No había señales de que la taijiya saldría en cualquier momento pronto. Shippou se unió a los frenéticos intentos de su amigo con su fuego de zorro, pero obteniendo el mismo resultado que ellos. La decepción era general, y cuando estaba dispuesto a descansar por tres segundos, una cegadora luz ilumino el bosque completamente.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos como pudieron, pero los sentidos del mitad bestia estaban más atentos que nunca. Un minuto después, se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose a ellos. Cuando la luz había desaparecido, observaron como su amiga se acercaba lentamente, con la mirada baja pero…

-"¡Sango!!"-

La voz del pequeño demonio la hizo reaccionar, y le recibió en brazos, llorando sobre el. La miro confundido, y solo le decía palabras amistosas con la esperanza de hacerla sentir mejor, siendo empático con ella, también comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

-"Nos tenias muy preocupados"- murmura entre sollozos.

-"Lo siento mucho, Shippou-chan…"-

-"Gracias a Kami-sama que estas bien. Me diste un susto mortal- agrego la chica, viendo como Sango aun no se tranquilizaba.

-"Sango…"-

La voz de Inuyasha la hizo detenerse por completo. No podía mirarle ahora a la cara. Era demasiada la vergüenza y el dolor que ese simple acto traería consigo. El podía detectarlo, estaba completamente perturbada, como si hubiera visto de nuevo la matanza de sus familiares y amigos.

Cayendo en cuenta de aquella mirada, Kagome toma al zorrito y se aleja un poco, dándole la oportunidad a Inuyasha la oportunidad de acercarse sin interrupción alguna. El agradece silenciosamente ese gesto, y se inclina hasta quedar a su altura, para después abrazarla firmemente.

-"Tranquila, ya todo paso"-

Sus palabras solo dieron cuerda a su llanto, y esta vez se aferro a el, como si soltarlo fuera lo mismo que morir en aquel momento. Necesitaba recuperar su confianza, una razón que le permitiera elegir de manera correcta, una razón… para no tener que matar a cualquiera de las dos personas que se peleaban día a día por su cariño.

-"Inuyasha…"-

-"Yo estaré siempre contigo, Sango, perdóname por no darme cuenta antes… ¿el imbécil de Naraku estaba contigo?"- gruño iracundo.

Su reacción la asusto aun mas, y se alejo, abrazándose a si misma para encontrar comodidad.

-"¡No la asustes!! Kami sabe que fue lo que habrá pasado, no empeores las cosas"- regaña Kagome.

-"¡Dime si ese malnacido se atrevió a hacerte daño!! De ser así te juro que esta vez si le daré su lección a ese pedazo de escoria"-

-"Tranquilízate, Inuyasha"-

_-"Gomen nasai…"-_

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la espada de Sango había atravesado el estomago de Inuyasha, quien le miraba entre dolido, confundido, asustado… la herida en si no era lo que le lastimaba en esos momentos.

-"No tengo otra opción… así las cosas deben ser…"-

* * *


	10. Debilidad

Capítulo X

Debilidad

* * *

Kagome jadeo al ver que realmente le había dañado. Le recordaba cuando ella fue controlada por Menoumaru, y su cuerpo lo había atacado sin ningún miramiento. La historia se repetía, en más de una manera. Sus ojos se posaron en la exterminadora, quien a pesar de tener un frío mirar sobre el hanyou, continuaba sollozando levemente.

El, no hacia nada para impedir que continuase su ataque o por lo menos intentaba defenderse de los mismos. El choque que experimentaba en esos momentos no tenia comparación alguna. Las doradas iris veían con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos, sin perder detalle alguno. Sintió una punzada de miedo al ver como se inclinaba a el, susurrando en su oído.

-"Esto es solo una amenaza, Inuyasha"- dice lo mas calmada posible –"Un movimiento en falso y no responderé de las consecuencias, ¿quedo claro?"-

Asintió de manera inconsciente, demasiado dolor en su alma como para poder tener un solo pensamiento coherente. Ella se incorporo nuevamente, avanzando a pasos lentos a la joven que le miraba completamente aturdida.

-"Perdón por preocuparlos, Kagome-chan"-

Esa simple y aparentemente inofensiva frase preocupo de sobremanera a la aludida. Eso significaba que estaba completamente consciente de haber atacado a Inuyasha… lo hizo en su propio juicio. Le murmuro una pequeña frase, para luego verla caminar entre la espesura del bosque, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Shippou se acerco rápidamente al hanyou, mirando en susto total como el haori comenzaba a oscurecerse debido a la sangre. Hasta ese momento la miko reacciono y se acerco a brindarle un poco de ayuda, todavía estupefacta de lo que había sucedido.

La joven castaña caminaba a paso lento por el bosque, conteniendo sus sollozos sin éxito alguno. Era inconcebible que se le hubiera ocurrido atravesarle con su espada. Ahora que la veía, solo le representaba el dolor que había infringido, y no precisamente el físico, pues con esa acción hería a mas de una persona. Se maldijo internamente, pero así era como las cosas se suponía que debían de ser.

Estando a una considerable distancia del grupo, finalmente se dejo caer de rodillas, y dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin ningún reparo, después de todo, a estas alturas había comprobado que no hacia más que traer desgracias a los que llamaba amigos. Esta era, sin dudarlo, la peor traición que pudo haber cometido mientras estuviera con ellos. Se sentía miserable y desamparada. No sabía que era lo que debía hacer ahora. Ya el daño estaba hecho, y tenia que afrontar las consecuencias.

La fogata, calentaba a los cuerpos que se encontraban alrededor de ella. Pero ni siquiera aquel fuego podía cambiar la temperatura en la que se encontraba el corazón del hanyou. Era algo realmente extraño, debido a Sango, ahora demostraba más abiertamente sus emociones, sin importar lo que pudieran pensar los demás. El la miraba de reojo desde el árbol donde se encontraba, una expresión dolida y seria adornaba su rostro. No podía comprender el cambio siempre tan repentino de la castaña, y tal parecía que no se daba cuenta de que era el a quien mas terminaba dañando con sus acciones. Cada vez se sentía mas impotente de poder hacer algo al respecto, aunque no dudaba de que esta ocasión, nada tenía que ver con el monje, sino lo que paso dentro de aquella barrera. Dio un bufido molesto, mandaría al diablo toda la situación. Finalmente estaba cansado de tener que soportar los arrebatos de la taijiya.

La miko se percato del ambiente que ahora se sentía demasiado hostil para su gusto. Ella tampoco comprendía que era lo que había motivado a la taijiya a actuar de una manera tan imprudente, por exponerlo de alguna manera. Definitivamente le sorprendía. El joven hanyou no hacia mas que mostrarle un amor que nunca había profesado por ella o por su anterior vida, y Sango lo único que hacia era herirle, no solo emocionalmente, ahora lo hacia físicamente también. Ya no sabía que podía esperar, pero algo era seguro: Inuyasha ahora le daba una mirada odiosa a la castaña. Y aun así, podía ver el dolor del amor que aun sentía por ella.

Sango a su vez, se encontraba bastante aturdida aun por las palabras de Naraku. Y peor aun, de lo que había hecho a aquel que solo le brindaba un futuro diferente, lo había despedido como si nada de los últimos acontecimientos hubieran influenciado o cambiado algo en ella. Podía sentir su rencor para con ella, el dolor que le estaba causando… y contuvo las ganas de sollozar por su sufrimiento. Esto aun no había terminado. Ella también lo observo de reojo, justo en el preciso momento en que lo había hecho Inuyasha. Y por esa cuestión de segundos en que sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos comprendieron la situación en la que se encontraban.

En el Templo de Mushin, con Miroku y Kirara

Al día siguiente, se encontraban listos para partir. El monje agradecía por la ayuda brindada debido al Kazaana, nuevamente. La felina, ya transformada, le esperaba lo más pacientemente posible para emprender la marcha, y finalmente poder alejarse de aquel hombre que podía ser cualquier cosa menos santo. Ella se encontraba fielmente del lado de su dueña, ya que confiaba en su juicio. Y ese monje, bueno, ya le había perdido toda confianza o respeto.

Para cuando lo sintió montarse sobre ella, dio un leve gruñido y emprendió el viaje de regreso. El trayecto fue demasiado tranquilo en general, hasta que detecto la señal de Sango, y aumento la velocidad. Aunque para su desgracia, Miroku le pidió que descendiera para poder tomar ambos un poco de agua, descansar y comer algo. Volvió a gruñir en molestia, pero el no se dio cuenta.

En tanto mas se acercaban a la posición de sus amigos, mas comenzaba a sentirse alterada la neko youkai, eso no era normal. Se encontraba perturbada, podía sentirlo. La necesitaba a su lado, y sin ningún miramiento levanto rápidamente al houshi y continuo volando, inquieta por aquella sensación. Esto no seria para nada bueno.

Con el Inugumi

Continuaron con la búsqueda de los Shikon no Kakera, una tensión aun mayor en el ambiente. Inuyasha caminaba al frente, con paso acelerado y sin mirar atrás. Su dolor y tristeza habían cambiado para demostrar indiferencia y rencor contra la joven. Cosa que no paso inadvertida para ellas, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada. Shippou también empezaba a verse afectado.

-"Kagome… ¿ya no son amigos?"-

La dulce voz del kogitsune trajo a la chica del futuro de vuelta a la realidad en la que se encontraba. Ambos podrían demostrar una indiferencia y desinterés por el otro, pero esa falsa apariencia no podía engañar a nadie que los conociera tan bien como la pelinegra.

-"Uhh… Shippou-chan este no es el momento"-

-"Ah ¡Kirara!"-

Inconfundible llamado. La neko maúlla alegremente y desciende con total rapidez, transformándose casi al acto y brincando a los brazos de Sango, ronroneando alegre al sentir como la abrazaba en vuelta. Miroku, en un hábil brinco, logro caer lo mas decente posible, puesto que el movimiento inesperado de la felina lo había dejado desconcertado. Observo a sus compañeros, notando la ira que emanaba de cada poro de aquel hanyou y su ex prometida. Confusa situación. Se acerca a la joven miko lo mas sutil posible, entablando la conversación.

-Uhh, Kagome-sama, ¿se puede saber cual ha sido el problema esta ocasión?- pide en un susurro.

La chica suspira tristemente.

-No estoy muy segura, a decir verdad. Tuvimos un encuentro con Naraku, y hablo con Sango-chan nuevamente. Después de eso, ella incrusto su espada en el estomago de Inuyasha, y por eso esta rencoroso con ella. Si se dijeron algo, no lo se- resume ella.

El houshi solo pudo verlos detenidamente. Si el hanyou no se había dado cuenta, pues que pena por el, pero era fácil decir que la taijiya se encontraba en alguna especie de dilema que lo involucrara inevitablemente. No encontraba ninguna otra razón como para que le agrediera cuando ella técnicamente había confesado que prefería quedarse al lado de Inuyasha. Como siempre, la clave de todos los males y desgracias que atenían a su equipo, tenia que ser Naraku.

-¿Y ha intentado…?-

-Si, pero no pude conseguir nada en realidad. Sango-chan se niega a hablar e Inuyasha anda más temperamental de lo normal-

-Quizá tu puedas hablar con ella, Miroku- opina el zorrito –No quiere estar con nosotros, pero me da miedo que quiera volver a alejarse-

-Descuida, Shippou-

-Ni siquiera lo intente, houshi-sama. Es completamente inútil- susurra la joven.

-Sango… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Naraku?-

Los oídos de Inuyasha se pusieron completamente en alerta.

-Es algo que no debe de preocuparle, de verdad. Solamente nos concierne a Kohaku y a mi- dice tranquilamente _–Diablos…-_

-Te chantajeo con algo entonces… sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, y te apoyaremos en todo momento-

_-Tan __fácil es decirlo, pero no hay manera en que puedan ayudarme cuando ustedes son precisamente los del problema-_

-Confía Sango, estando con nosotros Naraku no podrá hacerte ningún daño-

-No es que me interese, houshi- gruñe el hanyou –Pero será mejor que te alejes de ella. No sabes si esta dispuesta a atacarte de manera sorpresiva y traicionera-

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?-

-¡Inuyasha!!- regaña Kagome –No digas eso-

-El tiene razón, houshi-sama. Lo mas seguro para usted es mantenerse alejado de mi-

-Tadashi…-

-Andando, Kirara-

La gatita se acerca corriendo a su dueña, viendo a sus compañeros al pasar, y dejando su mirada en el hanyou y la miko.

-¿Piensas irte de nuevo, Sango?- pide triste el pequeño youkai.

-Shippou-chan… no le des ideas…-

-Si piensa volver a irse, que lo haga. Nadie la detiene. Estoy harto de sus acciones traicioneras. Solo se escuda en lo que paso con Naraku para-

-¡Por favor, Inuyasha! ¡Detente!- suplica la pelinegra –Estamos dejando que ese infeliz nos controle, quiere separarnos, y a este paso solo lograremos caer en su trampa-

-Kagome-sama tiene razón. No comprendo muy bien lo que ha pasado pero… queramos o no- afirma viendo al ojidorado –Debemos permanecer juntos-

-Eso no es posible, Miroku- solloza la taijiya dejándose caer de rodillas –Soy simplemente la causa de todos los males. Si yo no estuviera con ustedes, nada de esto estaría pasando. Así que solo quedan dos opciones-

Ante el asombro general, se va a la protección de los árboles, saliendo dos minutos después vestida en su traje de batalla, su cabellera suelta ondeando con la brisa, y dolor y determinación en su mirada. Inuyasha gruñe débilmente, comprendiendo la situación, al igual que Miroku, quien prepara su báculo.

-Me matan en una batalla justa, o, seré yo quien termine matándolos a ambos para liberarnos…- desafía seriamente _–Aunque yo preferiría la primera opción-_

-¡Estas loca, Sango-chan! Inuyasha, no puedes atacarla-

-Ella lo esta pidiendo, sin mencionar que esta- señala su abdomen –Es la ultima herida que me causara por su indecisión-

-Concuerdo con Kagome-sama, no podemos pelear con ella. No importa que es lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero de ninguna manera pienso atacarle-

-Es una mala opción, houshi-sama- murmura la taijiya, agitando su boomerang –Lo que deberían hacer es eliminarme ahora que pueden. Pero ya que te niegas a pelear, creo que yo debo de lanzar el primer ataque-

Sin una pizca de vacilación, lanza el Hiraikotsu en dirección de ambos guerreros, quienes ven sorprendidos que andaba hablando completamente en serio. Lo esquivan con gran habilidad, y el hanyou desvía su curso con su espada en cuanto venia de regreso, impidiendo que lograra regresar a su dueña. Ella gruñe con frustración.

-Kagome, aléjate de aquí- grita el hanyou –No esta bromeando-

_-No puedo permitir que continúen con esto… todos somos compañeros, amigos…-_

-¡Joder, que huyas, Kagome!-

-Descuida, Inuyasha. No tengo ninguna intención de lastimarla a ella o a Shippou. Mi misión solo los incluye a ustedes dos-

-Sango, ¿de verdad piensas matarnos?- pregunta dolido el monje.

-Son ustedes o yo. Y como no pienso caer a causa de la debilidad, no me queda más opción-

-Así que simplemente estas bajo las ordenes de Naraku… creí que tenias mas voluntad, Sango- murmura el chico perro venenosamente.

-¡Tu no sabes nada al respecto!- grita lanzando algo de polvo venenoso.

Inuyasha se aleja velozmente, gruñendo a la joven taijiya. Aunque sus palabras lo dijeran, su cuerpo realmente no tenía ninguna intención de atacarla. Por el rabillo del ojo, se percato de que Miroku tampoco lo deseaba en verdad.

-Kagome, debemos detenerlos- implora el zorrito –No puedo seguir viendo como se andan intentando matar…-

-Yo tampoco… pero no se que hacer… en comparación a ellos, soy débil…-

A la sorpresa de todos, Kirara, quien hasta el momento había sido una espectadora mas, se transforma, acercándose a los tres guerreros, desarmándolos por completo. La miko se quedo completamente atónita por su acción.

-Kirara ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

-Oye neko infernal, regrésame la Tessaiga-

_-Ella no suele actuar así, sobre todo porque siempre ha sido leal a Sango… ¿Qué le sucede?-_

La neko enfoco sus ojos rojos en ambos chicos, indicándoles que vieran el rostro de su compañera. De alguna manera, ellos entendieron el mensaje, y se sorprendieron al ver las lagrimas caer de sus ojos chocolate, inundados de dolor. Con paso tambaleante, se acerca a la Tessaiga, esta perdiendo su verdadera forma en cuanto sintió el tacto de Sango. La toma, y camina lentamente hasta su portador, donde recobra sus poderes youkai. Ella le da una triste sonrisa.

-La verdad, era que no quería matarme yo sola, eso seria un acto de debilidad. Y siendo tú el único al que realmente herí con mis acciones y palabras, tienes todo el derecho de limpiar tu orgullo como youkai y eliminarme justo en este momento. Así ya no causare mas desgracias a tu grupo, Inuyasha. Gomen nasai…-

La castaña se arrodilla, esperando que la espada cumpla con el encargo que se le había impuesto a su dueño. Los ojos de Inuyasha no pueden reflejar más sorpresa de lo que muestran ahora. La persona a la que tanto odiaba amar, le pedía que le matara sin ningún miramiento por una herida que le infringió el día anterior. Su mente pedía la compensación con su sangre, pero su corazón le indicaba lo contrario, después de todo, no era la primera persona que lo agredía de esa manera. ¿Por qué no perdonarla a ella también?

-Perdóname, Sango-

-¡Inuyasha, detente!- grita Miroku.

-Onegai, Inuyasha… ¡no!- chilla la chica del futuro.

-Esto es algo que debo hacer...-

* * *

¡Sumimasen!!! Se que deben de odiarme pero por razones escolares me veía imposibilitada de poder cumplir con el siguiente capi -_-U pero por fin me digno a continuarle. Espero que lo disfruten y ya nos estaremos leyendo la próxima!! ^^ Se que ya habia agradecido pero va de nuevo, es que me inspiran a continuar XD

**Kaoru Higurashi**: ¡lo siento!!! Merezco la horca XD descuida, que aquí ya te presento la conti (tardía pero aquí esta) espero que sigas al pendiente de la historia, y respecto a lo que hizo… aun mas secretos ocultos… espero no decepcionarte, arigatou n_n

**Tsuki-one-chan**: me alegra que mi historia te guste tanto!! Eso me anima a continuar, y créeme, ya ando pensando en algunas otras situaciones que afectaran al equipo… espero que te guste este capi, saludos.

**anDy.**: si… ya tenia bastante tiempo sin actualizar, que puedo decir, soy espontánea y la inspiración se fue de vacaciones XD concuerdo, que pena que ya no pasen la serie pero por eso mismo continuare con las historias de Inu/San que tengo pendientes!! Espero leerte por aquí de nuevo.


	11. Una dificíl decisión

¡Sumimasen!!! me siento fatal por no haber publicado esto antes, y me lamento aun más al pensar que es corto (al menos para mi gusto... T-T) pero espero que en verdad lo disfruten, este capi va dedicado a los que se han molestado en dejarme un review, me inspira y me trae loca al pensar que no les había cumplido antes, ahora si, a la historia... bueno, viéndolo creo que nunca he escrito el disclaimer, pero esta será la mejor oportunidad de ello: obviamente, Inuyasha y ningún personaje me pertenece (solo mi Inu y Miroku de peluche ^-^), pero que bien me entretengo con ellos al escribir que pudo haber pasado jajaja XD

* * *

Capítulo XI

Una difícil decisión

* * *

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. No sabia como reaccionar ante los nuevos eventos, sobretodo porque que la chica había caído de rodillas, esperando a que en cualquier momento se decidiera a darle el golpe de gracia que tanto anhelaba y merecía. La voz de Kagome le llegaba de manera distante, aun cuando la miko se acercaba corriendo a el, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, Inuyasha!!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

El se encontraba completamente paralizado. Su espada apuntaba directamente al cuello de la taijiya, quedando a su altura en cuanto ella se dejó caer al suelo. La castaña observaba de reojo como su amiga intentaba acercarse a ellos. Y como el houshi no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero igualmente se había levantado a detener semejante locura.

Gruño por lo bajo, recurriendo solamente al ultimo método que le quedaba. Si bien sabía que el hanyou no seria capaz de herirla, aun cuando la situación lo ameritase, tendría que darse una "autoayuda". La destreza de sus movimientos, impactó a todos los presentes. Con velocidad, se había adueñado del brazo del ojidorado, haciendo que este hiciera el movimiento de rajar su garganta. Cuando reaccionó el portador de la espada youkai, sus iris destellaban la emoción de la ira, y sin poder contenerse, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, alejándola de su arma, que posteriormente también fue lanzada.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando, estúpida?!!- grita iracundo –Jamás creí que cayeras tan bajo, taijiya-

La aludida ni siquiera levantó el rostro, provocando la mayor frustración de Inuyasha. Instintivamente, su mano se dirigió a su cuello, donde la sangre comenzaba a emanar lenta, pero ardientemente. La herida no había sido profunda ni grande, pero aun así era de cuidado. El hanyou no podía creer lo que había hecho su anterior compañera de batalla. Observo su mano, con la cual la había golpeado sin pensar. Aquella blanca mejilla se encontraba amoratada, dando a entender claramente cuanto había sido el daño del impacto, pero de lastimarle, no daba muestras de ello.

Se sintió impotente ante la imagen que tenia frente a el, la debilidad que demostraba la taijiya, el poco temple que ejerció en él mismo, los ojos atónitos de Miroku al presenciar semejante acción, y la voz llorosa de la joven miko que resonaba sin compasión en sus oídos.

-¡Inuyasha! No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de herirla- el grito de Kagome lo saco de su ensoñación –La pobre anda demasiado nerviosa... esto no es bueno...-

El joven no hizo amago de acercarse a ellas, ni tenía el valor para mirarlas. El se encontraba igual o más turbado que la chica futurista. Y fue por eso mismo que no pudo prevenirse ante un inusitado movimiento. Kagome escucho como algo caía al suelo, no comprendiendo que era lo que había pasado. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que aquel ruido había sido producto de Inuyasha, después del puñetazo que el houshi le propino, preso de la ira del momento.

-Debemos curarle pronto- exclama antes de que continuara su ataque. Su atención se centra en su mejor amiga -¿En qué demonios pensabas, Sango? No comprendo porque actuaste tan imprudente-

Sus manos temblaban al rodearle el delicado cuello con las vendas que había obtenido de su mochila.

-Gomen... K... Kagome-chan...- le costaba hablar –Me lo… merecía…-

-No digas tonterías, de hecho, no hables necesitas descansar-

-Yo... debo morir...-

-Sango, onegai... detente...-

-Kohaku... vida por vida...-

-¡Sango, reacciona!-

Ajeno a lo demás, aquellos ojos índigo solo se enfocaban al caído delante de el. Viéndolo con desprecio, a pesar de no recibir ninguna mirada o contestación de su parte.

-¡Imbécil!- grita Miroku a todo pulmón –Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves a golpear a Sango de tal manera? Nunca creí que tú realmente fueras capaz de caer tan bajo. Eso solo me demuestra lo que realmente eres... un demonio sin alma-

-Miroku-sama... ¡basta!- implora la pelinegra con la taijiya en brazos –No tiene caso que discuta en estos momentos. Lo que necesitamos es llevar a Sango a la aldea de Kaede, aquí no puedo hacer mucho por ella. ¡Kirara!-

La gatita atiende a su llamado, transformándose al llegar a su lado.

-Ayúdame a levantarla- le indica. Ella solo gruñe débilmente –No te preocupes, solo se ha desmayado-

Con dolor y coraje, se percata de que ninguno se ha movido de su sitio.

-Kirara y yo nos adelantaremos, en vista de que no piensan hacer nada. Ya saben a donde deben llegar-

Sin mas, emprenden el vuelo, la miko triste y preocupada tanto por la chica en sus brazos como por los compañeros que dejaba atrás. Podía verlo, si los dejaba solos, quizá podrían entenderse, sin la necesidad de matarse.

_-"Confiare en ello..."-_

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su vista, Miroku volvió a su asalto verbal. La impotencia y el dolor emanaba de cada poro de su ser.

-Esto no quedara así, Inuyasha. Me vengare en nombre de Sango- menciona con desprecio –Jamás vuelvas a decir que tienes algún tipo de interés en ella, porque todo lo que digas al respecto será pura falacia. Nunca podré confiarte a Sango de nuevo-

-¿Quién te crees para decirme algo así?- pide con una inusual y mansa voz, cosa que el monje prefiere ignorar sin menguar su coraje.

-Una persona que se preocupa profundamente por la mujer a la que amo- afirma con seguridad –Aun cuando ella no me corresponderá de ninguna manera...- agrega débilmente.

Inuyasha le mira con algo de dolor contenido. Quizá ese monje hentai tenía algo de razón. Ciertamente el también la amaba, sin embargo, de alguna manera era el siempre quien terminaba haciéndole mas daño que cualquiera de las infidelidades de Miroku. Como es irónica la vida.

-No lo entiendo, Miroku...- susurra débilmente –Jamás me imagine que las cosas llegarían a este extremo entre nosotros. Y de no ser suficiente con nosotros, ahora hasta Naraku se ha incluido a la discusión-

-Kagome-sama me comento algo al respecto, pero no hay nada concreto ¿cierto?-

-Hai... y eso es lo que más me frustra-

-No sabemos con exactitud que es lo que le habrá dicho Naraku en esta ocasión. La ha perturbado inclusive más que cuando te robo la Tessaiga-

-Puedo intuirlo- responde el hanyou con frialdad –El muy desgraciado la ha amenazado y pienso descubrir cuales son sus planes esta ocasión. Debe ser algo especialmente comprometedor si la ha obligado inclusive a cometer suicidio. Eso no es común en ella. Se dejo derrotar de una manera deplorable... y en un momento de debilidad quizá yo...-

-No es momento de que te lamentes por ello. Además, debemos ser más cautelosos, ya que la situación sólo nos acarrea a nosotros, curiosamente. Se me hace demasiado sospechoso que nos obligara a pelear a ambos en su contra. Si analizamos bien la situación, desde un inicio era una misión suicida. De haberla atacado...-

-Ahora comprendes un poco más lo que paso. Yo me negué a atacarla, ella debió ver la duda en mí. Y por esa misma razón, intento que Tessaiga le infringiera un daño considerable-

-Segundo punto sospechoso. Se supone que tu espada fue creada para proteger a los humanos. Entonces no acabo de comprender el porque fue capaz de herir a Sango-

-Averiguare todo lo que sea necesario. Odio que haya adoptado una actitud tan sumisa y patética ante tal situación-

-No podemos presionarla, Inuyasha. Acabaríamos dañándola más de lo que ya esta. Sin mencionar que forzarla a decir algo terminaremos por empeorar las cosas-

-¿Mas? ¿Dañarla mas?- pide con sorna –No me vengas con esas, Miroku. ¡Me imploro que la matara! Y peor aun, intento atravesarse la garganta con Tessaiga justo con mi brazo... eso ya no puede ser normal... y tampoco podemos dejar que ella nos lo diga cuando le apetezca. Ella me amenazo... antes de que tú regresaras. Ahora no comprendo porque viene a mí a pedir fin a su sufrimiento, no lo comprendo...-

-Aun cuando me hiere reconocerlo- menciona sentándose a su lado –Ella te tiene un mayor aprecio y respeto-

-¿A que quieres llegar?- pide receloso.

-Creo que tú eres el indicado para obtener la información que necesitamos. A pesar de ser una taijiya, ha llegado a admirarte, Inuyasha. Si supieras como, creo que tú podrías ser con quien ella necesite hablar. Kagome-sama puede ser su mejor amiga, pero no comprendería a la perfección sus sentimientos. En cambio, ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común. Creo que tú... eres... el indicado-

El tono de su voz llamo la atención del ojidorado. Miro de reojo a su compañero, no comprendiendo el porque se encontraba diciéndole esas palabras cuando todo el conflicto entre ellos surgió directamente de sus emociones. De alguna manera, le hería el pensar que indirectamente estaba dañando al que solía llamar mejor amigo. Y extrañamente comprendió muchas cosas con tan solo poner sus ojos ambarinos en los suyos.

-Se que sonara poco creíble, pero de verdad me sorprende hasta que niveles ha llegado esta rivalidad y cuantos hemos resultado dañados por lo mismo. E inclusive ese asqueroso bastardo ha metido sus narices. La actitud tan anormal de Sango se debe a eso, seguro-

-Debo concordar en ello. Pero sin duda, el querer matarse ya debió ser decisión suya. Y eso es lo que me preocupa en realidad- argumenta el houshi –En nuestras manos ya no queda. La decisión Serra solo suya, pero en lo que podamos ser útiles, no dudemos-

-Tienes razón-

El monje se levanta y sacude el polvo de sus ropas. Inuyasha le mira detenidamente. Podrá ser un lujurioso, pero ese monje posee algunas cualidades de las que el carece, y hasta cierto punto no puede evitar envidiar.

-Tendremos una tregua, al menos hasta que Sango vuelva a ser la misma de siempre. ¿Estas de acuerdo, Inuyasha?-

Da un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, incorporándose también y estirando sus músculos contraídos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las chicas se hubieran ido, y sobre todo, ya no habían hablado tan serenamente desde que toda la controversia comenzó. Eso los relajaba de alguna manera, y liberaban la tensión acumulada de tanto tiempo. Ambos agradecían silenciosamente que todo quedara en un pacto de paz, aunque fuere temporal.

En la aldea de Kaede

Kirara no tardo lo acostumbrado en regresar. Interiormente se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado mientras ella estuvo fuera con el monje, le inquietaba la extraña actitud de su ama, sin mencionar que incluso ella lo dudo en el momento en que la vio clavarse aquella espada. Se mantuvo al margen para permitirle una mejor desenvoltura, pero no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido. La miko vio su afligida figura pequeña, agazaparse en el rincón de la habitación donde la vieja sacerdotisa se encargaba de curar lo mejor posible la herida con las diferentes hierbas medicinales. Entretanto, Kagome había ido fugazmente a su época, esperando traer alguna medicina que igualmente pudiera ayudarle.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- se pregunta en voz alta.

La felina reacciona al escuchar su voz, pero se desanima al ver nuevamente la figura dormida de Sango. Era la primera vez que realmente le había fallado, y eso le deprimía de alguna manera.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal, Kirara- escucho a la mujer mayor –Ya todos veíamos venir la extraña actitud de Sango, aunque no comprendo en que estaba pensando esta chica al intentar matarse-

-Meow...-

-Descuida, ya esta fuera de peligro, pero algo me dice que estará algún tiempo en reposo. Como me gustaría que alguien me explicara muy bien lo que ha pasado-

Transcurrieron al menos otras dos horas y ninguno de los viajeros daba señal de aparecerse en cualquier momento pronto. Kaede suspiro tristemente por milésima vez. La youkai actualmente se encontraba al lado de su compañera, velando su sueño, y disculpándose con ella de una manera que solo Sango podría comprender, aun inconsciente. A la miko le dolía ver así a la felina, pues se notaba en demasía cuanta era su preocupación. Y ella compartía esa emoción, y no solo por la taijiya, sino también por todos los demás, pensando en los peligros que les aguardaban. Se alivio al escuchar un sonido en la entrada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pide el joven houshi.

-He detenido la hemorragia, ahora solo se encuentra descansando-

-Gracias a Kami-sama esta bien-

-Miroku-sama...quisiera preguntarle que es lo que ocurrió como para que ella llegara en este estado. Kagome no pudo darme muchos detalles, salio inmediatamente para su época en busca de alguna medicina-

-Comprendo... lamentablemente yo tampoco puedo decirle mucho. Solo se que en esta ocasión el maldito de Naraku esta involucrado-

-No es posible... ¿le hizo algo a Sango?-

-No estamos muy seguros. Inuyasha cree que fue amenazada nuevamente, aunque no conocemos el porque-

-Esto se esta complicando cada vez mas. Lo que mas me sorprende es que este usando a Sango en vez de Kagome como carnada para atraer la atención de Inuyasha, es muy extraño-

El joven murmura algo ininteligible. Ella le mira mal, cosa que le pone nervioso.

-Será porque ahora toda la atención de ese hanyou se "centra" en Sango-

-Eso es algo que había olvidado. Y tus palabras me dan a entender que aun no han llegado a una solución ¿verdad?-

-Desgraciadamente así es. Aunque acordamos una tregua, al menos hasta que descubramos cuales son los planes de ese adefesio-

-Ya veo... por cierto ¿en donde esta Inuyasha?-

-Dijo que iría al Goshinboku a pensar un rato, aunque a estas alturas ya debió ir tras Kagome-sama-

-Lo más probable-

-¿No se ha despegado de ella?- cuestiona señalando a la neko.

Kaede centra su atención en las compañeras inseparables de batalla, viéndolas con tristeza. Asiente levemente a la pregunta, no quitando sus ojos de ellas.

-Si y sinceramente estoy preocupada. Jamás la había visto de esta manera-

-Debe culparnos a nosotros. O a ella misma-

-Espero que ya no tarden los demás para poder cenar y discutir lo ocurrido con calma-

Con Kagome

La chica subía corriendo las escaleras que daban al templo. Le había costado bastante, pero finalmente había conseguido un ungüento especial para poder tratar la posible cicatriz que le quedaría a su amiga. Además de obtener nuevos medicamentos que les fueran muy útiles en el Sengoku Jidai. Aun después de varias horas, se encontraba completamente alterada por todo lo que había visto. Fue escalofriante pensar que pudo perder a su mejor amiga técnicamente a manos de su ahora amor imposible. Demasiado irreal como para creerlo.

Dirigió una mirada fugaz al pozo escondido, ansiando ya pronto volver con sus amigos. La llamo la atención el hecho de que su hanyou no hubiera ido a buscarla ya. Esperaba de todo corazón que finalmente hubieran hecho las paces y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad entre ellos. Quizá lo único que no conseguiría era tener un presente tan similar al pasado, en donde solo eran Inuyasha y ella. Suspiro, lastima que la realidad iba a ser muy diferente. Llego hasta la entrada de su casa, caminando con calma hasta la estancia, donde casi se cae de espaldas debido a la presencia ajena a la casa, jugando con el regordete gato, Buyo.

-¿Cómo diantres es que estas aquí?-

-Escuche de la vieja Kaede que habías venido por algunas medicinas, pero que ya llevabas un gran rato sin regresar-

-Ehh... si, lamento eso. Solo que creí que necesitaban tiempo con Sango, además de que no encontraba la medicina que quería-

-¡Keh! Después de todo, solo llegamos a una tregua- menciona sin mirarla siquiera.

-Al menos eso es mejor que nada-

-Regresemos, se esta haciendo tarde, sin mencionar que todos andan preocupados por ti-

-Si, adelántate, iré por algunas cosas más y te alcanzare-

-Mientras no tardes como acostumbras, puedo esperarte-

-Grosero- le da un golpe.

-¡Itai!!-

Aun algo molesta, le deja y se encamina a su habitación, recoge su gran mochila amarilla y empieza a guardar entre otras cosas, la medicina que había comprado y algunos libros. Decirle en estos momentos al ojidorado que pronto seria la temporada de exámenes seguramente no le caería nada en gracia, además ella tampoco quería dejar a su amiga en un estado tan vulnerable. Primero se aseguraba que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para que pudiera quedarse en su casa de manera tranquila y poder estudiar mejor.

Baja de inmediato las escaleras, mirando con un deje de tristeza al hanyou. Efectivamente, el se había quedado a esperarla y en el fondo, agradecía esa acción. Aunque de la misma manera temía que no fuera por las razones que deseaba. Se sentó a su lado, y con la mirada le incitaba a que hablara. No importa que tan mal pudieran llevarse debido a sus tontas discusiones; no dejaban de ser amigos, y Kagome conocía ya algunas reacciones suyas como para saber que algo rondaba por su mente. No todo entre ellos había cambiado.

-Inuyasha…-

-¿Crees que en realidad deseaba que la matara?-

-Pues… - la pregunta la descoloco un poco –más bien creo que fue un momento de debilidad, ese Naraku debió haberle hecho algo-

-Tú sabes que no fue mi intención dañarla-

-Claro que lo se, ya no fue cuestión tuya-

-Pero después de lo que hizo, tengo una irritante sensación de hacerlo…-

-No puedes pensar eso. Sango simplemente busco una manera de poder liberarse del dolor que le agobia, pero confío en que aun tiene la suficiente cordura como para no dejarse derrotar-

-La viste- sus palabras iban cargadas de dolor –Le tiene sin ningún cuidado lo que pase con nosotros después. Es imposible que crea que todo será como si nada sucediera-

-Yo no creo eso-

La chica se levanto y salio hacia el amplio patio del templo. El hanyou no tardo en seguirla.

-Sango no quiere ocasionar más dolor. Ella cree que si desapareciera todo seria como antes-

-Y todos sabemos que no seria así-

-Comprendo que ambos la quieran en demasía. Y si me pongo a pensarlo mejor, lo hace para evitar mayores conflictos. Podríamos decir que su intención es buena, pero su método no es el indicado. Lo que debemos hacer antes que otra cosa, es descubrir que fue lo que le dijo Naraku. Porque fue a partir de ese momento que los ataco, tanto a ti como a Miroku y después… suicidarse…- detuvo su andar, ¡tenemos que volver con ellos!-

-¿De que demonios hablas?-

-Espero equivocarme, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Por favor, vámonos-

-Mas vale que tengas una buena explicación para ello-

-No hay tiempo para eso ¡en marcha!-

Sengoku Jidai

Kaede terminaba de cambiar los vendajes que le había dejado la pelinegra. Observaba con interés a la joven taijiya, no creyendo todo lo que le había contado el monje. Definitivamente algo no cuadraba en todo ello. Se dispuso a salir de la pequeña choza que les había proporcionado para que pudieran descansar, viendo al monje de reojo. Lamentaba mucho que tuvieran que estar pasando por tantas dificultades. Mientras ese hibrido continuara existiendo, el grupo se vería forzado a soportar semejante dolor durante su viaje. Después de una ultima inspección de que todo estuviera en orden, salio.

El tiempo avanzaba lentamente, al menos para el gusto de Sango. Le molesto de sobremanera darse cuenta de que estaba bajo el techo de una choza familiar. Gruño mentalmente. Ellos la habían ayudado aun en contra de sus deseos. Se levanto con algo de esfuerzo, la perdida de sangre, aun cuando no había sido abundante, definitivamente le había hecho un efecto considerable. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos, indicándole que ya debía ser algo tarde. En la esquina de la choza podía ver al houshi, descansando placidamente. Y su pequeña y fiel compañera dormía sin inmutarse a su lado. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo e interiormente, le destrozaba el alma pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Alcanzo finalmente su ropa, la cual estaba doblada a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Sin ninguna dilación, obtiene el pequeño cuchillo que oculta bajo su brazo derecho. Sus castaños ojos ardían, las lágrimas contenidas representaban un gran esfuerzo para ella. Pero eso era lo que precisamente la hacia pensar un poco mas sobre sus acciones. Si, las palabras de Naraku y el ver a su hermano tal y como lo recordaba habían sido un golpe realmente mortal a su alma ya herida. Los deseos de eliminarlos era latente y demasiado convincente de que podría ayudar a menguar su dolor, ¿pero de hecho se sentiría mejor por ello? el acabar con sus vidas no indicaba que fuera a mejorar la suya.

_-Ya les he hecho suficiente daño… ese bastardo jamás les pondrá un dedo encima… y confío en que Kagome-chan se encargara de cuidar de Kohaku…-_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen al escuchar un débil sonido. Da un audible respingo al sentir algo contra su pierna, no siendo otra más que la pequeña neko. Le da una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa, y Kirara baja sus oídos en un claro gesto de preocupación y tristeza. Desvía su mirada, claramente confundida. Sacude su cabeza un poco en un vano intento de hacer desaparecer esas ideas de su mente. Con paso cauteloso, se acerca a Miroku, arrodillándose frente a el al notar que esta completamente dormido. Sonríe con tristeza, y levanta su mano, posándola en la mejilla del joven. Le acaricia con ternura, algo inusual después de todo lo que había pasado.

_-Gomen nasai, hou… Miroku. Lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser-_

Con decisión, acerca sus labios a los suyos, brindándole un casto e inocente beso, pero cargado de un sinfín de sentimientos. Su única testigo sería Kirara. Finalmente había tomado la decisión, y este era el momento más idóneo.

* * *

A/N: Espero que no les haya decepcionado después de una laaarga espera y de igual manera espero contar con sus reviews (y si no hay mínimo cinco no se publica nada XD) jajaja mentira, pero mi alter ego y yo no estamos en posición de quejarnos cuando nosotras tardamos en actualizar... ^-^U pero recuerden que los comentarios constructivos (no destructivos del orgullo) y demás siempre son recibidos (y evita una depresión o bloqueo de escritor) aja... nos vemos en la próxima ^-^


End file.
